The Sin Cards
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have both turned 18. Syaoran returns to Japan when he realises something in his life is missing. Then mysterious new cards arrive each embodying sins. Rated M for sexual content to follow. Lemon scenes, hetrosexual homosexual content
1. Lovely reunion

Disclaimer - I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, Cardcaptors, or any of their characters. Wish I did though...

--

'I'm late!' Sakura cried out as she leapt out of bed. There was a small thumping noise as Kero-Beros hit the headboard. He yelled and clutched his head. 'Owww! Sakura! Do you have to yell like that?' He rubbed his head and yawned 'you'd think that sleeping in would be something you'd grow out of...' he grumbled as he watched Sakura fumbling for her clothes and rollerblades. 'Kero! Shut up and help me find something to match these shorts!' Kero sighed 'Top drawer, Tomoya bought you something yesterday, remember?' Sakura winced – Tomoyo, her best friend since junior school, cared deeply about her and always treat her. But she had a rather wild passion for designing costumes and capturing the result on camera once Sakura had the outfit on. Kero didn't seem to understand that whilst it was sweet, it was a bit embarrassing sometimes. She was surprised as she brought the gift out of her drawers and held it against her. It was a tight pink sleeveless top cut short at the midriff to show off her figure. Her eyebrows rose in surprise – it was different from Tomoyo's usual flamboyance, and looked good.

'Morning!' she said cheerfully, running past her father and her brother Touya. 'Good morning Sakura' her father replied with his usual quiet amusement. Touya looked up from his coffee 'Hey squirt' he ducked as she threw some bread towards him. He caught the bread and wolfed it down 'thanks squirt.' he laughed as she fumed 'Stop calling me squirt dammit!!' she was 18 now, but her brother still teased her with her kid nickname that he'd used since she was little. She sighed and wolfed down some pancakes and milk that her father had prepared for her. Her father smiled at her then looked at his watch 'Oh. I've got to go. I have a lecture today, I'll see you later.' Her father was always busy rushing here and there with his work, but he always did what he could to spend time with his children. He leant down to kiss his wife's portrait that stood on the kitchen side. Sakura's mother had passed away whilst Sakura was too little to remember her, but her father still loved his wife as deeply as the day he had first met her. Sakura ran to the door pausing momentarily to say goodbye to her mother. 'Bye Touya!' She said as she ran out of the kitchen. She waited at the door to put her blades on. 'I'll be back late today – I have baton practise after school.' He nodded behind his newspaper.

Sakura set off at a fast pace, she was already late but she was determined to get to school in time for first lesson, today that was Drama. She wanted to see Tomoyo today as well before the classes began. She went through a housing estate that boasted an impressive amount of cherry blossom trees, the petals swirled around her as she sped along the path, and she cornered sharply and headed through the park. As she approached the large stone bridge she neared her friends 'Good morning!' she called cheerfully as she passed them, 'Morning!' they replied. Sakura put on a final burst of speed as the school gates came into her sight.

Running up the flights of stairs to get to the lockers she spotted Tomoyo collecting her schoolbooks for the first class. 'Tomoyo!' Tomoyo turned and smiled at her 'Hello Sakura. Oh, I see you got my gift, wow, it looks so great on you.' Sakura grinned broadly; she couldn't help the sweet smile that always entered her face when Tomoyo was pleased with a job well done. Sakura paused and thought for a moment 'I like it Tomoyo, but I was wondering, when did you give this to me? I can't remember you coming over yesterday.' Tomoyo grinned and replied 'I made Kero sneak it in, I told him to make sure you wore it today.' Sakura opened her locker and took out her books. She turned to Tomoyo and looked blankly at her 'Why? What's so important about today?' Tomoyo looked over her friends shoulder 'Oh, it's walking over to us now.'

Familiar voices rang out down the corridor, Tomoyo waved and said 'It's Syaoran.' and Sakura let out a small squeak of shock. She turned to see what the noise was all about; Syaoran had found an old friend. 'Takashi I don't know, I just got here. Yes, I'm staying for a while. Takashi please, I've got a lot to do today, I'm sorry I won't be able to attend your party which is a _big_ shame.' Syaoran tried his hardest to sound sincere but somehow Sakura didn't believe him – Takashi, although he meant well and was a decent guy, talked _a lot_. He was a lot even in small doses and a party with him hosting would require a lot of patience from the guests. Takashi paused and frowned 'No. That won't do Syaoran.' Syaoran stopped and turned 'What do you mean "Won't do?"' Takashi tensed up angrily 'I demand that you tell me why. Tell Me!' Syaoran's eyes widened in shock – Takashi never got angry, he was always level headed and calm. 'Takashi?' Takashi stopped and relaxed 'I'm sorry Syaoran; I got a bit carried away. If you can't make it... I understand. But tell me if you change your mind.' He shrugged and walked down the corridor.

Syaoran felt bad about lying to Takashi. It was a shame to hurt his feelings but he was struggling to contain his own. '_This is the first time I've seen her for a few years'_ he thought. He had kept in touch with letters and the occasional phone call to her when he could, but he had missed her and words just couldn't compare to seeing her, he stared at Sakura and was lost for words. She was gorgeous! The 10 year old girl he had developed a crush on in junior school had grown up into a stunning young woman, her baton practise and gymnastics had helped tone her all over her body, her hair was still that beautiful chestnut brown, her eyes were deep emerald green. Syaoran felt weak at the knees and considered running – what was he doing here? He looked at her and saw she looked sad, she probably didn't think of him as anything more than a friend anymore, '_Why oh why did I come here?'_ He shook himself _'Snap out of it!'_ he blushed at his sorry state and mentally commanded himself _'She won't find it very endearing if you stand here feeling sorry for yourself, so say something! Anything!'_ Syaoran cleared his throat 'Hi Sa-' he started before Sakura started to say 'Hi Syaoran' both parties froze in mid-sentence blushing deep crimson.

Syaoran had grown since she had last seen him, but he still had his hair cut with a fringe and his eyes still bore the intense look of calculation. His eyes were sSyaoranghtly shadowed with his hair and it made him look mysterious and severe, but at the same time, very attractive. He wore a green vest and white trousers, the look wouldn't have worked normally but Syaoran's skin had tanned slightly with the last few days out in the sun. He had physically developed into a young athlete but what showed at the moment were his arms, the muscles toned whilst not being overdeveloped to constrict movement.

'He's not forgotten how to expect the unexpected' Sakura noted. Whilst she had focussed on abiding by Kero's oft used phrase, the same roots applied in Syaoran's regime as 'Be prepared for anything.' Sakura found herself wondering if Syaoran had worked out the rest of his body as well as his arms then it occurred to her that Syaoran hadn't seen her for years. What if he had found someone else? He hadn't known her for very long before he left. She felt saddened by the prospect but noticed that Syaoran was staring at her and blushing. _'Oh no. He's looks foolish because I'm not saying anything!'_ She started to say hi but stopped as Syaoran said the same. She suddenly realised that he was staring not at her this time, but at her clothes.

'Hi Sakura. You're looking well. Are they new?' Syaoran said. He quickly looked up into her eyes. She felt herself grow hot and stammered 'Oh yes. I'm new. I mean _they're_ new. I-I mean-' She cringed at her poor choice of words _'Great, now I look like an idiot'_ she cursed mentally. But to her surprise Syaoran acted as though she hadn't said anything remotely foolish, he smiled shyly and said 'You look lovely.' He walked to just past her shoulder and started talking to Tomoyo. Sakura smiled and blushed happily. He thought she looked good! She felt very tingly and warm inside. She sighed softly and hugged her books harder against herself. Tomoyo leaned over, 'Sakura, you alright there?'

Syaoran turned to see what Tomoyo was talking about, Sakura had a distant, dreamy look in her eyes and that flush and the smile... he'd seen that look before many times on his former fiancée Mei ling. She'd always had that look whenever she thought of Syaoran and her together. Syaoran's heart beat frantically and he wanted more than anything to admit his feelings now, but he was worried he might push it too far. '_No_', he thought, '_I'll give her some time to think about it'_ He backed away from the two whilst they were busy and ran into a full sprint as soon as he was around the corner. He smiled to himself as he dodged busy students, barely noticing them as he flew past them – Sakura was happy! She was happy he'd complimented her! His satisfied smile broke into a full boyish grin as he ran back home. He'd call her later on, and see what Sakura was up to. He had the feeling that somehow she'd make time for an afternoon stroll...

Sakura was surprised. Syaoran had made himself scarce in less time than it took to say it out loud. She felt a pang of regret that she didn't get to see more of him. Tomoyo giggled; she was reading Sakura's face like a book. She smiled at Sakura and shook her 'C'mon Sakura. He'll show up again, he always does. And if not then I suppose you could create some trouble for yourself. His response time for that sort of thing's unmatched.' Sakura face beamed delight 'Do you think he'd come running? Even though I've got the cards?' Tomoyo nodded her head and confirmed it. 'Well sure, or didn't you see the way he was staring at you?' The bell rang for first lesson. Sakura walked towards the class with a slight bounce to her step. '_I wonder what he's doing later?'_' she thought as she entered the room.

Kero was agitated. He couldn't say why exactly, for aside from a rude awakening he had been having a good day. He was acing every level on the video console and he had found some leftover pudding that Touya hadn't eaten. This was a good morning, but all the same, he knew _something_ was wrong. His gut told him that something was off. His senses had flared up and he had almost seen it for a moment when it had been next to something with no magical energy to hide its presence, but then the anomaly had faded and disappeared. At first he'd thought that it was Yue, but Yue been intentionally secretive. This thing had waited first before moving, which meant it wanted to remain undetected.

Syaoran walked back home in good spirits. Approaching his gate he looked at the place he called home, with its history of magical occurrences the Li family had thought it prudent to have a place for their only male heir to live if he had to return. It had a small garden in the front that was mostly covered in small white flowers. Syaoran entered and called out 'Tenby? I'm back.' A polite quiet voice sounded from inside the house 'I'm in the kitchen Master Syaoran.' an elderly thin man stepped into sight. 'Shall I prepare some food for lunch sir?' Syaoran shook his head and smiled. 'No thank you Tenby, I'll have some tea upstairs if it's not too much bother.' The house was a small two storey building. The ground floor held the kitchen, living room and a small bedroom with bathroom attached, the second floor boasted the master bedroom with its en suite. However on the second floor Syaoran's favourite spot was sitting on the balcony that overlooked the garden. It was a spectacular sight; Tenby had been a butler for the Syaoron family for many years and had spent much of his spare time tending to the garden. He was a valued addition to the Li family and Syaoran was fond of the old man.

Syaoran sat thinking about Sakura. He looked at his untouched tea, and looked back up at his view. Tenby was once again outside in his garden, Syaoran wondered what he should say to her when he next saw her – should he invite her for a walk? Or could he invite her to his house for the evening? He groaned inwardly, being 18 brought too many complications – it was hard to say what he should do, Sakura still thought well of him and he didn't want to ruin that by being too forward in his advances. He considered their relationship; they had known each other for years now. They respected one another and she knew he cared for her, or he thought so at least. Maybe he should take her out for dinner or treat her in some way to remind her of his feelings. _Actually that's not a bad idea_ he though with a smile. 'Thinking of your Miss Kinomoto are we my young master? I can tell. You rarely blush.'

Syaoran almost fell off his chair in shock. 'Tenby! Must you sneak up like that?'  
Tenby raised an eyebrow and sipped at his tea. 'Sneak Master? You were engrossed in your fantasy. Not that it's any of my business of course.' He smiled knowingly and turned to go.  
'Tenby?' Syaoran started to ask, however the aged butler turned and cut him off with a prepared answer 'Invite her over sir. Then say what should be said. Will that be all?'  
Syaoran nodded slightly then composed himself, 'What does a lady like to eat around sunset?'  
the Englishman considered carefully before answering 'Tonight young master, I shall arrange only the best. I recommend a light stroll before your evening meal. Leave your repast to me sir, and focus of being the charming young man I know you are. You have five minutes to prepare your invitation then I shall call the young lady. One should strike while the iron is hot, sir.'

Sakura lay on her bed, eyes closed hugging her pillow. She moaned in frustration and rolled over throwing her pillow across the room. Kero who was flying through the door had to manoeuvre to avoid being carried away with it. 'Hey! I wasn't warned we'd be pillow fighting! No fair!' Sakura felt a blush rise to her cheeks 'Sorry Kero. I got a bit carried away.' He scratched his head 'you've been like this since you got back. Want to talk about it?' Sakura turned crimson 'No! No... I'm fine. It's just been a confusing day.' She mumbled lamely.  
Kero raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 'Okay. If you say so.' He went over to the games console and turned it on to play his latest Mega Quest game. Sakura watched him play intently. She breathed a sigh of relief - she wasn't ready to admit to Kero that Syaoran had come back. Kero and Syaoran, despite being friends, always argued and fought and it made the situation a bit awkward for her to talk to Syaoran. The phone rang and she heard her father answer. 'Hello? Yes, this is the Kinomoto residence. May I ask whose calling? Oh I see. I'm glad to hear that. He wants to speak to Sakura? Certainly, I'll put her on, wait a moment please.' He turned to call and his eyebrows raised in surprise as his daughter ran down the stairs. He smiled affectionately as he passed the phone over and walked past her to his study.

'Hello?' 'Is this Sakura Kinomoto?' a soft, cultured voice inquired 'Yes.' She answered 'Ah! Excellent, I have someone here who would like very much to speak with you.' There was a shuffle as the phone was passed on and Syaoran's voice uncertainly asked 'Sakura?' she smiled softly to herself as she heard him say her name, 'Sakura? Are you there?' 'Yes, I'm here Syaoran.' She heard him swallow and stammer slightly, her smile deepened and she leant against the wall. 'H –how are you?' she blinked 'I'm fine, thank you Syaoran. Are you ok?' 'Yes! Yes I - I'm perfectly fine,' she could imagine him blushing fiercely on the other end of the phone. He took a deep breath 'I was, wondering... if, you might like, _Quiet Tenby! I'm asking her!_ Sakura would you... ?' she frowned in confusion and asked him politely 'Would you repeat that?' she heard the gentle voice reproofing Syaoran in the background 'Come now Master Syaoran is that any way to invite the lady? Try to speak coherently.' She giggled softly and decided to help save poor Syaoran some dignity 'Mr Li did you just invite me to dinner?' there was a soft sigh of relief 'Yes I – Did you just call me Mr Li?' she confirmed it and playfully added 'What time do you have in mind for Miss Kinomoto to arrive?' there was a pause 'Dinner at eight, sir!' whispered the prompting voice 'Dinner at eight?' Syaoran inquired. She smiled happily 'Sure! I'd love to!' they made arrangements for he to be picked up and she put the phone down. She sighed happily and raced up the stairs to get ready.

As she entered her bedroom and proceeded to look for something nice to wear Kero hovered near her. 'Someone's cheerful,' he said brightly 'Good news?' She nodded her head enthusiastically 'mmm hmm I'm visiting a friends for dinner tonight.' Kero grinned 'Can I come too?' she considered what tonight might hold. 'No. Not this time Kero.'  
'Aw. Why not?' he demanded. Sakura looked at him carefully 'Because I don't want people to notice you.'  
Kero sighed 'Sakura you've not used that one since you were first capturing cards and...' his eyes took on a mischievous glint and he leaned over to her ear. Leaning close he whispered with silken tones 'this wouldn't have anything to do with kissing someone? Would it?' she gasped and flushed crimson 'KERO!' she cried out in embarrassment. Kero burst out laughing 'I knew it! I knew it! The kid came back!' he laughed harder 'all you've done since you got home is sigh and blush! You've still got puppy dog eyes for him haven't you?' She groaned. Teasing from Kero could sometimes last for days. This sounded like one of those occasions. 'So' Kero said chirpily as he resettled himself on her bed 'when did he get back?' she huffed slightly and tried to stop her flush 'Today.' Kero stopped teasing and he took on a look of concentration. He sat down and looked at her thoughtfully 'Say, you'd really like him to stay wouldn't you?' Sakura blinked, caught off guard 'Sure. Why'd you ask?' Kero shrugged slightly 'Oh, no reason Sakura. I was just thinking about something from earlier.' Sakura leaned down to his level and looked at her guardian 'Is something wrong Kero?' he shook his head 'Nah. I'll tell you later - you find something nice to wear.' He chuckled as Sakura growled at him.

Syaoran stood in front of his wardrobe. There was an number of fine choices to wear – the chestnut brown trousers with light cream top, the smart clothes he wore when special occasions arose - which were far too formal for his liking. His family robes were also hung in there; he smiled and caressed the sleeve. All those years ago when he'd first met Sakura she had commented on how she had no robes – Syaoran had felt obliged to defend his family's traditional robes and snarled at her not to involve herself in what she didn't know. He smiled and remembered something. He grinned and selected his clothing; the robes had given him an idea.

--

Ok people thats all for now! Please R+R and tell me what you think!


	2. Unannounced Guests

I do not own CardCaptors, Cardcaptor Sakura, or any characters - I do however know people who look like them!

My thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming guys! this is for you!

Chapter 2 – Unannounced Guests

Tenby was in the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he thought of how his young charge had conducted the phone call; the pleasure of age was to chide the young. Master Li had been a rarity for the Li family. He was a boy in a family that mostly consisted of ladies. Tenby had never concerned himself with his master's preferences in sex, but he found himself more relieved that Syaoran longed for women. Tenby himself was a bisexual, or to be more accurate had sampled both types of sex in his youth, and knew first hand that parents tended not to favour their children's wishes for independence to make their own choices. He whistled as he prepared the first course for the meal. Age was a splendid thing provided one didn't allow oneself to become obsessed with its length. Tenby recalled how Madam Li had phoned him some two weeks ago.

"Ma'am it's a pleasure to hear your voice. What troubles you?"  
"Tenby, my husband always valued your advice and now I'm asking for your help. I'm sorry that I should disturb you, is this a bad time?"  
"Not at all Ma'am, explain this problem and I promise to help if I can."  
"It's my son Syaoran. He's distracted and won't focus on his studies. He sleeps poorly and won't talk about it. I'm worried about him."  
Tenby had considered this description – perhaps the mind of a teenager at work, but Master Syaoran had never had trouble sleeping or eating before. "Tell me Ma'am, does he blush or talk in his sleep?" Ma'am had been surprised and confirmed it. "Ma'am, Master Syaoran yearns for life. You cannot teach him how to live, may I suggest a vacation?"  
"No Tenby. He still requires tuition and challenge."  
"Then ma'am, send him here. Japan has always had the fixation of magic and challenge."  
"You believe that his problem is in Japan hmm? You think that sending him to face his problem will make it better – not worse?"  
Tenby considered "That, ma'am, all depends on what happens in Japan." Syaoran had arrived a few days later.

--

Syaoran walked downstairs. He smiled at his reflection and decided he looked half decent in his clothes. He wore a silk green shirt that opened slightly to reveal his chest and cream trousers. Looking out the window he saw Sakura outside the window and rushed to the door. He took a moment to compose himself and opened it. He stood slightly dumbstruck looking at her.

She wore a kimono, pink as the cherry blossom her name stood for, decorated with floral patterns and small birds. The edges were tinted to a darker shade of pink. Syaoran took a step back and she looked up shyly a slight blush on her cheeks. Her hair was tied up into two buns, one either side that revealed her face and large innocent eyes. 'You look fantastic.' He breathed. 'I was afraid you, wouldn't like it.' She said softly. 'No! You look beautiful!' He stopped and blushed, smiling at his clumsy charm. 'Won't you come in?'

Sakura stepped through and took in the magnificent house. The air smelled of something good cooking from the kitchen. The hallway led to the main living room, one side was covered with a large bookcase filled with thick manuscripts. The rest of the room had gentle lighting and a small fire. Comfortable chairs were dotted for social gatherings around a small table. She noticed a slightly ajar door that revealed a bedroom. Syaoran smiled at her reaction. 'If you think Tenby's house is well tended you should see his garden.' He took her hand and led her up the stairs to a large balcony that was obviously where they ate. She gasped as she saw Tenby's pride and joy.

The garden was large and had a small pond in the centre that was surrounded by small yellow and white flowers. Around the outskirts were rose bushes and small trees that were in bloom, but dominating the far end of the garden was a large apple tree. It was well tended and the apples were starting to ripen. The garden was immaculate and Tenby had to have spent hours every day tending to it. She smiled and looked at Syaoran 'It's gorgeous.' He smiled back and took her hand in his. 'I'm glad you came over Sakura. I've missed you.' He took her hand up to his face and pressed his cheek to it. She smelled like fresh flowers in spring. 'Ever since I've been back, I've wanted to tell you how hard it's been. How much I wanted you every single day.' She felt tears spring to her eyes and leant over to him. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Syaoran gently embraced her and returned the kiss. 'I've missed you too Syaoran.' She whispered.

Dinner was amongst the finest she had enjoyed. Starters had been soup and thick bread. The soup was thick lentil with a touch of sweet potato. The main course of seafood had been selections of fish and rice with peas, a small bowl of freshly cooked mussels was added to the table and Tenby smiled as he watched the two eat heartily. Sakura often commented on how good his cooking was, Syaoran thanked Tenby for taking time to cook so many meals. Tenby smiled warmly and offered pudding, both decided to accept. Strawberry topped sponge cake was brought to the table with pouring cream. The cake disappeared quickly enough with Tenby's aid. 'I always enjoyed sponge.' He smiled as he finished the last bite. 'I shall return shortly with tea. Master Syaoran, if you will assist me with clearing the dishes?'

_It sensed magic in the air and the card sniffed out the source. It sped over to where it sensed the power and found the two - both rich with powerful magic. It licked it lips in anticipation. Soon one would let their guard down, humans always did. It waited for the right moment._

Sakura felt tired, she'd never felt so full. She and Syaoran both collapsed onto the comfy chairs in the living room. They grinned at each other and held hands. Syaoran was a bit more confident now. She smiled warmly at him and pecked his cheek. He blushed slightly and gave her a small smile. Tenby appeared in the doorway, 'Miss Kinomoto. You seem tired... shall I prepare a bed for you?' Sakura thought for a moment what that might lead to and blushed. 'No! I mean,' she caught Syaoran's eye and saw the slight hurt 'I'd love to stay but... but I didn't pack for it. I should head home anyway – it's late and I don't want my family to worry.'  
Tenby nodded 'Then I shall drive you home. I'll finish off in the kitchen and warm up the engine.' He retired from the room. Syaoran felt Sakura's heart racing and leant in to kiss her. Moments later they were lying on the chairs kissing passionately.

_The card pounced at the two. It felt the warmth of flesh, the heat of emotion, the flood of passion. It felt home – Lust had found its new home._

Sakura pulled away, her face was flushed and she breathed hard. Syaoran's hair was a mess from where she had run her fingers through it. She suspected she looked similar, and went to a mirror to fix her appearance. Syaoran sighed and rose wearily. 'I'd liked for you to have stayed.' Sakura turned 'I would too' 'I know, but your family wouldn't approve?' She frowned 'No... Dad might, but Touya would kill you.'

Tenby dropped her off outside her house. 'Miss Kinomoto?' Sakura paused as she went for the car door handle 'Yes Mr Tenby?' Tenby smiled 'You've made Master Syaoran very happy. I've not seen him like that in far too long. I wanted to thank you.' Sakura shook her head and smiled fondly 'Syaoran can be a bit grumpy I know, but-' Tenby shook his head interrupting her 'No Miss... No, Sakura. You make him truly happy. Feel free to stop by anytime. You may stay the night sometime if you wish - provided it's alright with your 'father' of course.' He smiled knowingly and indicated to her window where Touya was looking outside. She smiled and got out of the car. As she turned Tenby lowered his window and leant out. 'Oh and Sakura' she turned 'You may call me William.'

Yue stretched his wings 'Finally, a full moon.' _Why wait till full moon Yue? _Yukito asked from inside his head 'Because a full moon allows me to sense magic better. I've been a bit uncomfortable of late; something interrupts the tranquillity of this place. I can feel it' _could it be indigestion?_ Yue gave a small grin 'No my friend. This is not the result of what you ate.'Yukito chuckled inside his mind _Alright Yue. Just remember that people might see you, be careful around the houses._

Yue took off. His long white hair shone in the moonlight and he glided gracefully across the night sky. He looked down and focused. His eyes shone silver and the world swam into shadows and lights. Stars of magic glistened and shone brightly overlapping one another till it looked as though he flew over a sea of silver and white. Suddenly in the distance the water bulged and turned dark red. Yue blinked, breaking the vision and flew towards the disturbance.

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep 'Syaoran...' she sighed. Syaoran moaned in his sleep and kicked at his sheets 'Sakura' he gasped.

_Sakura squirmed as Syaoran caressed her naked body. His hands glided over her flesh and flicked at her nipples. He leant __down and kissed her neck and lips hard as he squeezed her breasts. She gasped loudly and clawed at li's back. He moaned and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue inside her mouth. Her gasps were suppressed and she slid her hands to his chest, clawing gently at his chest and arms like a kitten. His lips slid down her neck slowly and he gently nipped at her shoulder._

_She began to pant hard with excitement and her hands sought Syaoran's crotch. They found their way to his hard digit and stroked it. His eyes snapped open and glazed, his mouth opened in a small 'o' as she squeezed gently and began to pump it slowly. 'S-Sakura that's so... good.' He groaned with pleasure. Sakura grinned and pumped harder. Syaoran barely suppressed moans, he put his finger into his mouth and wet it. Sliding it down he began to stroke her clit and it was Sakura's turn to hold back cries of pleasure._

Yue flew quickly and arrived at the scene. The place had a funny feel to it. like sucking on a greasy coin it tasted bitter and wrong. He frowned and searched around. There was a moan from above and he flew up to the nearest building. There was something there all right – Yue suddenly felt anxious. He looked on top of the roof and saw the disturbance. It was a girl, but it reeked of magic... and it was badly hurt.

The girl whimpered as Yue walked over to her. 'A-are you the Judge?' she whispered. Yue nodded once and leant down and softly said 'what are you?' the girl snarled 'He took it! He took it from me and it's mine!' she calmed down slightly and gasped in pain. 'He hurt me. He hurt me so badly, he was so angry... I'm going to die.' She whispered. Yue looked at her and felt her fading. 'I know you creature, you smell of my own magic. Clow created you?' she nodded 'But he left me alone.'

Yue shook his head 'Impossible. He never abandoned his creations.' The girl was crying now 'Judge! Help me... please help me. I don't want to die, but I know I am. I don't want to live like this! I want... I want...' Yue scowled 'You are greed personified.' She nodded her head sadly as her tears flowed 'Greed' Yue knelt next to her 'I can't kill you. But I know what you need - release. You want to end your suffering?' She nodded 'then help me Greed. Tell me what I need to know about this one who hurt you. Be selfless and your suffering will end.' She leant up to Yue's ear and whispered softly 'There were seven of us... and now there are only six. We are what you want most, but suppress hardest...' her eyes glazed and she began to fade.

_Syaoran moaned louder and his body convulsed as his penis throbbed with desire. He shut his eyes and cried out 'Sakura! I – Now! I have to – NOW!' Sakura grinned and put her lips to the head of his penis. Her tongue gingerly stroked it and Syaoran cried out in pleasure. She suddenly put her lips over the head and took __hold of the trunk. Her tongue roughly licked at it and swirled around the head. Syaoran threw his head back-_

Syaoran started and woke drenched in sweat and trembling. He groaned and fell back. He felt something warm trickling down his legs. 'Oh crap.' he muttered and kicked his sheets off. He sighed and walked to his en suite to clean himself off. He sighed and felt the last urges in him fade. He turned on the light and saw his reflection in the mirror. He gasped – his body was covered in scratches!

Sakura woke up with a gasp. She groaned in disappointment, that had been such a good dream too... she sighed wistfully and rubbed her eyes. As she leant up her body protested, she suddenly winced. Her nipples hurt and her lips felt tender. She reached for her hand mirror and looked at herself. She had nibble marks on her shoulder and her lips were red from hard kissing. 'That was no dream!' she realised.

--

I know! I know! DUH DUH DUHHH!!

Constructive critisicm is appreciated, ideas are welcome.

All of you should thank my girlfriend whose co-author and feeds my passion for writing this, since I feel bad for not mentioning her earlier! Next Chapter should come soon guys!


	3. Pulling at Heart strings

_Hi All! Firstly thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them. Sorry I've been slow to put this up - too many good Ideas, not enough time to think. College is over now so I should update more regularly now... Hopefully. _

_Oh, and for those who wondered why the names are different I have based this on the American Version 'CardCaptors' I agree that it's not as good as the original thing, but I'm going by what I know best. But just for you - Ill do my best to adapt it to a more familiar version._

_I do not own CC or CCS. _

Chapter 3 – Pulling at Heartstrings

Syaoran ran from the bathroom to his bedroom and pulled out his laser board. 'Show me the nearest magical presence' he commanded mentally. The board was unresponsive and Syaoran sighed. He tried three more times unsuccessfully and groaned. He went back to the en suite and cleaned himself in his shower. As hot water ran soothingly over his skin Syaoran's closed his eyes and rested back against the cold wall. He let his mind wander. '_I don't get it, if there are no magic __forces at work then why am I covered in scratches?'_ An obvious answer came immediately '_I guess I must've done them to myself. That's odd.'_ He sighed and got out of the shower then towelled himself dry before changing his bedclothes and falling back into sleep. This time it was simply rest - no dreams haunted him.

--

Sakura lay awake in bed trying to figure out what was causing the strange reaction to her dream about Syaoran. Normally she would have suspected a Clow Card or some other sort of magic, but she hadn't sensed anything but Syaoran. She looked across as Kero then at her reflection again. she looked okay, a bit flushed of course but that would go away. She was more concerned about her lips. she slipped out of bed and went downstairs. She shivered as her feet touched the cold floor, she got herself a glass of milk and sat down to think. She waited for almost twenty minutes, she finished her milk when she suddenly had a little thrill, but this wasn't like the one she'd experienced minutes ago. It was the same thrill that an animal has when it knows something bad is going to happen. She blacked out.

Sakura watched from a rooftop, she saw Yue kneeling down beside a young girl. It leaned up to his ear to whisper something and faded. Yue stood and frowned. He rose gently from the rooftops. Suddenly a dark shape leapt out from nowhere and Yue plummeted to the ground. 'Yue!' Sakura cried out and reached for her wand. She gasped in shock as her hand clasped over nothingness. She searched desperately for it and heard Yue's cry of pain. She grit her teeth and ran to the edge of the building before jumping to land on the lower rooftop. She slid and almost fell. 'Jump Card would be good... right now' she growled to herself. 'Any Card... whilst I'm thinking about it... Where the hell's my wand?' she cried out in frustration. Suddenly she felt something behind her and turned. She tried to see it but all she saw was a dark shape in the night and eyes that burned like fire.

It opened it's mouth and she heard its voice, cruel and quiet. 'I see you Mistress of the Clow. Oh yes.' Although it had no iris or pupils she could feel the creatures gaze all over her body. She shuddered at the thought _How dare this thing look at me? How dare it hurt my friends!'_The creature looked amused 'You'll get me hot Sakura, but don't worry, Your friend should be alright - if you get to him first.' Sakura breathed in relief and her breath caught in her throat. 'First? What do you mean first?' the creature winked and glided back into the shadows 'You think there's more than one of me? There were seven and now there are six.' She shouted at his retreating form 'What are you?' there was no reply.

She woke and shook her head. she felt groggy and uncomfortable. Sunlight peeked through the window signalling dawns approach. She put the empty glass on the side and went back upstairs. She gave herslef one last look in her mirror. Her lips were fine, she leant back to consider what to do. When nothing came to mind she groaned and pushed her head deeper into her pillow.

--

Syaoran rolled in his sleep and fell out of the bed. 'Owww' he groaned and rubbed his head. He climbed to his feet and grabbed some shorts from his drawers. Something smelled good from downstairs and Syaoran decided to investigate, prompted by his stomach which reminded him that he hadn't eaten for a while and no one thinks well on an empty stomach. Tenby was preparing his favoured 'English Breakfast' Syaoran couldn't finish it, but enjoyed what he ate every time - Tenby's breakfasts were excellent.

Syaoran wolfed down his bacon, beans, sausage and toast. He regretted that he could finish the black pudding or eggs. He sighed and pushed the plate away. 'Thanks Tenby.' Tenby looked at his young charge and removed the plate. 'Is something wrong master Syaoran?' Syaoran didn't answer and looked distant. 'Master Syaoran?' Tenby persisted. Syaoran shook himself out of his mood. He smiled and shook his head, 'I'm ok Tenby. Thanks for breakfast.' without another word he left Tenby to consider what was wrong with him.

As Syaoran walked over to Sakura's house he suddenly went cold. Something was watching him - it was magical, he knew that much. But when he reached out to locate it the presence dissapeared. He growled and continued walking. He felt another presence close by, this one was familiar. But it was weaker than normal - Syaoran ran towards it.

--

Sakura searched frantically for Yue. He must be close for she was searching in the area she had envisioned last night. His presence flickered into life and faded again. But he was closer now, he was definitely moving which gave her some comfort. But she knew he'd need help soon. She used the Jump Card and leapt onto a rooftop. She sensed Yue in the immediate area and another presence as well, 'Syaoran?' she whispered.

She jumped down from the roof and landed neatly. 'Syaoran!' she called out. There was a moments puase and Syaoran came into view. 'Sakura! I've found something!' She ran towards him and he beckoned her to follow. 'Yue's hurt!' she told him quickly as they ran 'I dreamt it last night - I don't know what did it to him, but I met something that knows.' Syaoran gave her a quick glance as they ran 'What does it look like? Is it a card?' Sakura's lips pressed tightly together in anger 'You'll know it if we see it.' Syaoran stopped and reached out to help Sakura slow. He pointed to the floor. Three snow white feathers lay on the ground pointing in an arrow. They ran in the direction it indicated - the bell tower.

Sakura and Syaoran reached the tower. They suddenly felt Yue as though he were above them. Sakura grabbed her wand and taking the card from her pouch she shouted 'Fly!' the card activated and she sprouted angelic wings from her back. She grabbed Syaoran and took them up to the bell tower. They landed softly and began their search. Syaoran began to search around the bell whilst Sakura decended to the interior. She decided to risk detection rather than waste any more time, 'Yue!' she shouted out. Her voice echoed around the tower. There was a soft cry of pain 'Mistress...' Yue staggered out from behind the stairwell she had just decended. She turned and gasped before hugging her gaurdian.

--

Ok folks. thats Chapter 3 up. Sorry it's a bit short. Next one will go into detail about Yue's fight and the Sin Cards. I think I've teased you enough with them. If there's any preference on wanting a different POV then don't be shy.


	4. Tick Tock Tick Tock

I don't own CCS. Cheers for the Reviews everyone, my thanks to you. Special thanks to my princess - she thought of the basis for this story. Ok... I know some of you have been confused with my previous character names, so from now on im going to do my best to use the CCS names, I'm going to go back and edit the other Chapter's later but right now I'm on a roll!

--

'Mistress, the creature that did this to me. I've met one already.' Yue told Sakura of his small talk with the Greed Card. "There were seven and now there are six? Yue... did something happen to her?' Sakura looked saddened and Yue sought to put her at ease. 'Mistress, I found her dying. I couldn't help her in any way - so I allowed her to pass on. My way was more comfortable than what she would have gone through.' Sakura suddenly paled. 'Yue, did you fight a magical creature last night, like a shadow with burning eyes?' Yue looked at her in wonder, then his eyes took a knowing look. 'You had a vision. That's how you knew where to find me, isn't it? I wondered how you found out so quickly.'

Syaoran looked at the two and cleared his throat gently. 'Excuse me, but for those of us who don't know... what happened last night.' Sakura blushed and apologised. Yue rose to his feet and looked at the young man. 'Very well Decsendant of Clow. I shall inform you.'

--

Yue looked at the dying Greed Card with mixed emotions. She finally dissapeared alltogether and he nodded. "My judgement is concluded... but I'm unhappy with the result." he thought. Yukito gently comforted him _Yue, there wasn't anything you could have done..._ Yue shook his head "No, Yukito. That is not what I mean. That Card said she was created by Clow and that he abondoned her. It cannot be possible. Clow would not do such a thing." Yukito said nothing but Yue felt a slight doubt. "You doubt my word?" he demanded. _No, not at all Yue. But... you didn't know that Clow became Eriol either... perhaps when she said Clow created them she wasn't talking about the same Clow?_ Yue thought about it and had to admit it was entirely possible. "We must inform the Mistress." _Careful, remember the houses!_ Yue nodded and took off.

He rose into the air and paused. Something was wrong. Yukito's voice sounded urgently from his subconsious _Yue what could have hurt a Card that badly?_ As if summoned by the question something leapt on top of Yue's back and grabbed his wings. Yue cried out in shock and tried to shake the thing off. He hit the ground hard and cried out in pain. His arm felt badly hurt and he staggered to his feet in time to see his attacker circle for another leap. "I think that might be it." he grunted as it leapt again.

Yue fell back and let the thing sail over his head. He leapt into the air and hovered. The thing stopped and seemed to morph into something resembling a human. It almost resembled the shadow card, except that it had sharpened teeth, clawed hands and its eyes were like hot coals. Yue concentrated and thin shards of ice began to form around him. He fired them at the creature one by one, testing its speed. It dodged every one with ease. Yue's eyes narrowed - the thing smelled of Clow - It was some sort of Card. "I am the Judge." He announced "You will tell me what you are." It laughed and jumped at him. Yue's foot swung round in a kick that sent the magical being against a wall. It hissed in pain before dissapearing into the shadows.

Yue felt something slash at his arm and turned to see the thing standing next to him with his blood on its clawwed hand. "What! How-" the thing grinned and its knee collided with Yue's chin. Yue staggered over and cried out repeatedly as the rogue Card knee'd him in his stomach three times before backhanding the Guardian to fall once more to the floor.

Yue rolled and sprang to his feet. He concentrated his energy into his hands and fired an arrow at the creature. It hit square in the chest. The Card roared with pain and ran. Yue sighed and flew up into the air. Suddenly there was a scream of hate and Yue felt something slash at his wings. He screamed with pain and tried one last trick. His eyes flashed deep blue and the clouds pulled back, the moonlight basked the whole area with gentle silvery light. The Card clutched at its eyes and fell back down into the darkness of the alleys below.

Yue gasped and clutched his arm. "Yukito - where can I hide? I need somewhere I can hide for a decent length of time." He frowned "Time..." he thought about it and suddenly had an idea. "The bell tower!"

_--_

'So I came here to rest and recover some strength. I thought you'd take a least till this evening to know something was wrong... I couldn't risk staying here much longer so I sent out those bursts of magic.' Yue suddenly groaned. 'Mistress, I must change back now... I can barely stand. You may have to help him. ' His eyes lost focus and his wings spread over his being. There was a sharp glow of concentrated light and Yukito lay there unconsious.

Sakura knelt next to Yukito. He looked exhausted but otherwise he seemed okay. She bit her lip in worry and turned to Syaoran, tears glistened in her eyes 'What do we do?' she whispered as she turned back to look upon her old friend. Syaoran knelt down and hugged her from behind, he spoke softly 'First we should move him somewhere then we'll consider what to do next - which one of our houses do you think is closer?' Sakura calmed herself down and nodded in agreement. She rubbed her eyes and took out her phone she dialed the first number.

Touya was lounging in the sitting room. He took a long drink of lemonade and closed his eyes as he lay back on the sofa_. Finally, some shut eye_. He yawned and started to doze off. It had been a long day for Touya - he still worked part time jobs, which he knew whas the reason he was always tired, but he knew that he couldn't keep a permanant job. It just didn't keep his attention long enough to keep at it. Though part time jobs were a pain on his social life at times he had never done badly for himself. He smiled at himself_. Besides it keeps me from seeing too much of the monster _he chuckled - 'Monster' how long had it been since he'd called his little sister than name? The phone rang and he sighed. He picked it up and answered 'Hello?' **'_Touya it's me, I need help. Can you drive over to the bell tower right now?'_** he groaned inwardly - so much for a nap 'I'm tired, besides, my cars in the garage. What's so important _monster_?' '**_Yukito's with us, he's exhausted. He collapsed a few moments ago.'_** Touya froze and he lowered the phone 'Yuki...' he whispered, he heard his sister's voice buzzing over the phone and answered 'alright. I'll be there quick as I can.' He grabbed his coat and ran to get a taxi.

--

Sakura sighed in relief 'He's coming.' she told Syaoran. She dialed the next number.

--

Kero was hammering buttons. 'C'mon, C'mon, C'MON!!' He had nearly finished Hammer Castle with a high score. He smirked 'Suppi you're gonna be soooo pissed off when I ace your high score!' He grinned - Suppi had sent a letter than no doubt held his new score but Kero had experienced completely unforseen success and had blazed through levels at near godly speed - why spoil a good run? He pressed three buttons for the final time and victory was his! 'YES!! And Kero Beros has done it again! What a wonder! And who would have forseen this - a legend in his own lifetime...' Kero boogied over to the high scores board he and Spinel had been keeping and wrote down his new total score whilst keeping up the running commentary. He wrote his top score down then paused as the phone on the bed rang.

_**Hello?**_ 'Kero! Somethings happened to Yue! He's hurt. I don't think it's too serious - he's just exhausted. He said something attacked him last night, something created by _Clow'_** _What?! _**'He said that he met something called the "Greed" Card and it was the same kind of magic as the Clow Cards, then he got attacked by some kind of Shadow creature that felt the same as the Greed Card!' **_Sakura, that's impossible! You've converted all the Clow Cards into Star Cards so how could more Cards exist?_** 'I don't know - I hoped you'd know more about it.' **_Nope, I haven't a clue about anything like that... hmmmm... "Greed" I'll give it some thought, you bringin' Yue back here?_** Sakura confirmed it. There was the sound of tearing paper over the line and she heard Kero muttering to himself **_Damn, I need some good news..._** She pressed her ear harder to the reciever and almost dropped it as Kero's scream of anguish deafened her **_ONE LOUSY POINT OFF?_** she heard him sobbing **_So Close! I was Sooo CLOSE!!_** She decided Kero needed some alone time and disconnected her call.

Normally it wouldn't have been easy getting Yukito down and explaining what they were doing all the way up in the Bell Tower. But unlike most people Sakura had Star Cards. With Float lowering Syaoran and Yukito to the floor and Fly keeping her level it didn't take long. Touya arrived shortly after with a taxi. He carried Yukito into the waiting car himself and directed the driver back home.

--

Touya sat with Yukito in his bedroom. He looked upon his friend and lay next to him. His mind wandered back and took him back to a time in his life when he could see magical forces. He could see his Mother, spirits, unknown occurances... he sighed and carressed his best friends cheek and left him to rest. He had forsaken that power to save Yue years ago. He missed not being able to see his mother but he knew she was ever present to watch over them so the loss was easier to bear. He went downstairs and fixed a snack for himself and Yukito when he woke up.

He brought the snack back to his bedroom. Yuki looked no better. He was still pale from the ordeal but at least he was breathing easily. Touya went back over to his friend and felt like screaming for helplessness. He loved Yukito, they didn't need to mention it openly but both knew they would do anything for each other. They both knew how strongly they felt for each other. Touya silently vowed to do all in his power to help his best friend and leant over and kissed Yukito softly on his lips. 'Yuki? I'm here now. I'll look after you.' He felt a tingle run through his body as he spoke the words and heard Yukito softly whisper 'Touya...' Touya blushed and smiled gently. He sat next to his friend and stroked his hair.

--

Sakura watched The Wrath whisper into the night air. Wordless, its voice carried across the sky but she still heard it. **Come to me brethren... Come.** It waited for the presence of the other Cards to arrive. Pride, Envy, Glutton and Sloth appeared before it. **Where are the others?**Wrath demanded irritably - it sensed the fear and loathing that all the other felt for him. Good. "You killed Greed! You attacked the Judge! Are you insane!?" Pride shrieked. Glutton piped in "You break our plans Wrath! We agreed to wait! But you are impulsive! You cannot control yourself!" Wrath hissed at him and Glutton quickly silenced himself. **I can afford to break the rules - I am the strongest. I'm almost complete and without the need of a host! I have become the Guardian of the Sin Cards! I know you're fading fast Glutton - You can't find a suitable body to hide in can you? Or perhaps there's no one around that had enough magic to sustain you?** Wrath mocked. **And you Pride - No one good enough for you? Too fabulous to lower yourself to anothers standards?** The cards did not reply. Wrath shifted to his physical guise and seemed to slide across the floor to the others. **But you are right my dear brothers and sisters - I did hurry to fight didn't I? And now you will have difficulty finding magic to feed yourselves... But as it happens I know of someone who has a lot magic for you to feed off! A nice ripe girl.** The Wrath looked up at her.**Are you scared yet _Sakura?_**It dissapeared and she felt cold cruel claws fold over her arm, she turned to see its jaws mere inches away, drool sliding down over the fangs as the Wrath laughed manically at her fear.

--

Sakura woke from the dream and almost screamed. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her cry. She had disturbed Kero and she watched him mumble irritably in his sleep and roll over to get comfortable. She sighed and lay back down. _It won't get me without a fight._ She vowed silently _But I can't do this alone I need someone to help me understand this better._ She made a note to call Eriol in the morning. Clow had created these monsters - perhaps his reincarnation had some answers.

--

There we go folks! I hope you're enjoying it. I'd like feedback. If you'd like to see anyone else appearing in the story then say so, because I'm now at a point in my planning where I can do some adding, I'm intending to add some Tomoyo and Eriol in the next chapter. More Syaoran and Sakura scenes as well.


	5. Tricks all around

_Sorry to everyone to keep you waiting, I've had a bit of writers block - im sure you know how it is. Any road, I've been catching up on some much needed CCS research and now im back and im writing again! here's the next installment, hope you all like it!_

_I do not own CCS or any of its characters - I wish I did!_

--

Sakura sighed and rose from her bed. No more nightmares or dreams had plagued her or robbed her of sleep, for that she was grateful because she didn't want to see Wrath or feel that horrible touch. 'That dream...' she whispered to herself 'was too much. It felt too real.' she yawned and stretched. The clock beside her said it was five in the morning. Everything was still dark outside but Sakura didn't want any more sleep, she'd had enough bad dreams already. She sighed loudly and Kero stirred beside her, he let out a mumble of complaint but found a new sleeping position and fell asleep again. She lent back against the pillow and tried to thing about what she could do to pass some time. She wondered if Syaoran had difficulty sleeping and she felt a blush rise to her face as an image of Syaoran lying asleep in bed sprung into her mind. She giggled softly to herself and decided that she should arrange something for him next time.

--

Wrath concentrated and felt for the presence of one of his fellow Sins. LUST he called out LUST? ANSWER ME he felt the reply. It was strong. Not quite as strong as Wrath, but definitely comparable to him. LUST, YOU MUST SEEK OUT THE MISTRESS OF THE CLOW. SAKURA - FIND HER FOR ME. there was a pause and then a sullen acknowledgement.

--

Syaoran rose in a cold sweat. He grabbed his laser board and commanded it. 'Show me where the Card is! I can sense it!' The board was as unresponsive now as his previous attempts. 'Sakura... I must warn her it's following me!' He went to grab a phone but suddenly he felt the presence begin to grow in power and he collapsed as his legs buckled. 'Oh no.' he breathed. 'Oh..no..' _Its in me_ he silently finished. _I can't be trusted anymore! I can't allow it to hurt Sakura!_ 'I won't!' He gasped as he suddenly felt something react inside of him. It was strong! It was _very _strong! It reacted again and Syaoran heard the voice in his head 'Excellent. You will serve my purposes...' there was a pause which could almost have been interpreted as a smirk 'for now.' the voice finished. Syaoran snarled and rose to his feet. He caught a glimpse in the mirror and tried to will the Sin out of him. His reflection was there, but those weren't his eyes back. 'You only see it if you know what to look for. But by the time I'm done, your precious _girlfriend_won't be able to stop me.' Li watched in mute horror and rage as Lust spoke with his voice 'She won't even see me coming Syaoran.'

--

It was noon when the phone rang and Sakura picked it up. 'Hello?' she questioned. **'Sakura. It's been too long.'**Sakura straightened up, she knew that voice! 'Eriol?' **'It's nice to know you've not forgotten my voice. Thank you for the letters by the way.'**Sakura smiled, he was gracious as always. **'But'** the voice became more serious **'we have more important matters to discuss. I've felt a... change over there in Japan. Even from England I can feel it.'**Sakura confirmed his feelings 'Its the Sin Cards.'**' **there was a pause that grew for an uncomfortable length as those words sank in **'I was hoping it was something else... listen perhaps we should discuss this in person?'**Sakura frowned in confusion 'How? You're in England aren't you?' a small chuckle came over the phone **'Yes.'**the phone went dead and Sakura looked at it in confusion. She screamed and fell off the bed when she heard Eriol's voice right behind her. 'And now I am here.'

'How?' Sakura asked when she finally calmed her breathing. Eriol smiled and sat down on her bed. 'I simply willed myself to be here next to you. New magic I've been perfecting in England.' he sighed and seemed to wilt slightly 'But it's a taxing spell. May I sit here?' Sakura nodded dumbstruck. There was a long pause as both waited for the other to start. Sakura began first. 'Yue got hurt. He's recovering next door. He was attacked by one of the Cards.' she retold Yue's account and finished 'That card he described... I had a dream about that one last night. It's called Wrath.' Eriol nodded 'Yes that makes sense. So Greed is gone, would you mind telling me about your dream?' Sakura nodded and took a breath 'I was watching the Sin Cards gathering. Wrath called them to him. They didn't like him much, I think they're scared of him. He said that he was the strongest there and that he was the guardian of the Sin Cards. Then he promised the other cards that he would find them magic to feed off then he grabbed me and I woke up.' Eriol frowned 'Wait a moment, the Sin Cards need magic? The Clow Cards already had Clows magic to sustain them... but you said the Greed told Yue that Clow created the Sins?' Sakura nodded and she looked doubtful 'But why would Mr Clow do such a thing?' Eriol looked embarrassed as he realised that it wasn't a rhetorical question 'Sakura - I don't have all of Clows memories. But those that I do have suggest that he wouldn't do such a thing. He was many things - but Clow never caused anyone harm unless it was for a _very_good reason. These Cards must not be Clows creations or they would already have magic to draw off.'

Eriol sat in silence for a long time and Sakura felt uncomfortable 'Would you like some tea?' she offered with a smile. Eriol smiled and nodded 'Yes please.' she hurried to make some for her guest. Eriol rose and stretched then sat down in thought just Kero flew into the room. He paused when he saw Eriol but he sat down on the bed and faced the reincarnation of Clow Reid. 'Hello Eriol.' Kero had been saddened by Eriol's confession at first, but he had gradually come to accept that Eriol was not Clow. Yue had been harder to ease into the frame of mind but he too had come to accept Eriol as separate from Clow.  
Almost as though he'd heard Kero's thoughts Eriol smiled at the guardian. Kero had seen that smile many times in his past and it almost annoyed him that Eriol personified the former Clow as well as he did... Such as the stance and the gentle amusement in his eyes when he smiled, even the way he talked and sat in thought was so disturbingly similar. Eriol took his gaze off Kero and began to polish his spectacles. 'Kero Beros. I'm glad to see you're well. Suppi sends his condolences, he guessed that he had won?' Kero opened his mouth to deny it but paused a moment too long before he spoke and Eriol smiled 'Ah, I thought as much. Shall I tell him he's won then?' Kero exploded 'DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM THAT - THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!' Eriol laughed out loud for a few moments. Kero looked stunned 'Clow... never laughed at me...' Eriol shrugged 'I am not Clow.' he reminded Kero gently.

--

Sakura was taking the tea upstairs when someone knocked on the front door. 'The doors unlocked, come on in!' she called out. Tomoyo entered and Sakura beamed at her best friend. 'Tomoyo! What a nice surprise! Would you like some tea as well?' Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically 'I love some! Thank you Sakura.' Footsteps came down the stairs and both ladies turned to face them. Eriol stood halfway up the staircase looking at them with a pleased smile on his face. 'Miss Daidoji, I thought I recognised your voice.' He gently decended the stairs and took her hand 'May I?' he inquired politely. Tomoyo giggled 'Certainly Mr Hiiragizawa' Eriol kissed her hand softly. Tomoyo blushed slightly and Eriol turned to Sakura 'Perhaps we should have tea downstairs?' Sakura nodded and then noticed Tomoyo's blush. A cheeky game occured to her and she nodded. 'I agree, you two start and I'll be down as soon as I can.'

Eriol sat next to Tomoyo and explained the situation to her whilst he sipped at his tea. He professed it 'excellent' then he turned to face Tomoyo directly and inquired how she had been whilst he had been in England. 'I've been well. There's really not much to tell...' Eriol looked at her and raised an eyebrow in amusement 'Oh come now my dear. You're telling me that years have passed and nothing has changed?' Tomoyo held his eyes for a moment and she sipped her tea. 'Nothing really, all the changes have happened recently. Up to this point I've just been working on my voice and hobbies.' Eriol blinked 'I see. I'm pleased to hear you have developed that skill of yours. You have an exceptional voice.' Tomoyo blushed and thanked him. She paused for a moment 'Mr Hiiragizawa, would you mind calling me Tomoyo? Formality from you makes me a bit nervous.' Eriol blushed 'I apologize Tomoyo. I wasn't aware of that.' He looked deep into her eyes and his dark eyes twinkled with amusement 'Of course, you realise that you must call me Eriol now.' 'Oh course.' she replied. The two stared at each other in mock seriousness for a moment and then began laughing.

--

Outside Wrath watched the two carefully through the window. He had thrown himself into a bird and now used its eyes to see what new people had arrived. One bristled with power and the other showed no more than any normal human. This powerful one was strange... he was almost familiar. The feeling disturbed him in a way he could not quite place. It was as though he was seeing someone he once knew a long time ago and now he was meeting him again. But who was that person? Wrath couldn't remember and it annoyed him. He felt himself abandon the bird he was in - it was useless now. He had seen all he wanted and now he would have to think of a way to glean knowledge about this new character.

--

Eriol chuckled as he told Tomoyo of Suppi's match with Kero and how Kero had taken the defeat. Tomoyo giggled - it was so easy to imagine Kero shouting and cursing his poor luck. 'So when did you get here Eriol?' He smiled 'Today my dear.' Tomoyo rose her eyebrows in surprise 'You flew from England in such a short time?' He smiled 'Not quite. Remind me to show you sometime Tomoyo.' They were silent for a while and Tomoyo asked him 'Do you have a place to stay Eriol?' He suddenly frowned and thought about it. 'Actually...No. It only occured to me to get here. I completely forgot that they demolished my old house.' She smiled sympathetically and placed her hand on his. 'Perhaps you'd like to stay at my house then? I've plenty of room and I'm sure that my mother wouldn't mind.' Eriol was caught off guard. 'Miss Dai-, I mean, Tomoyo you are the most generous woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I'd be delighted to keep you company.' She beamed at his acceptance 'Good. I'll head home to prepare for your arrival. Come over when you're finished here.' She told him where her house was and left to thank Sakura for the tea. Eriol grinned 'You still have it Eriol. You still have it.'

--

Tomoyo took a brisk walk home. He passed the houses and decided to walk rather than call for a car. She didn't get that much of a chance to enjoy so much fresh air recently with all the time she spent practising her singing. Her mother would dissaprove, but that was why Tomoyo had bodyguards. They left her alone when she asked them to but today she didn't mind. There was a sudden chill and she shivered. Then she turned in confusion - it was a hot day! What was that? As she turned back she ran into a tall robed creature. She looked up into its red eyes and jagged grin and she screamed.  
It grabbed her by the arms and shook her WHO IS HE? it snarled silently in a harsh voice she felt rather than heard. 'W-Who?' Tomoyo squeaked. THE ONE YOU SAT WITH TODAY. WHAT IS HIS NAME? she shook her head in mute defiance TELL ME! it roared. She cried out in pain just as a female voice barked 'OK Mister! Drop her!' and pressed a gun to the side if the robed creatures head.

Wrath turned to look into the barrel and saw no threat. Six women armed with physical weapons couldn't hurt him. 'Let her go, do you hear me? Let her go!' the gun clicked, confirming it was loaded. 'Last chance!' Wrath threw Tomoyo to the floor and snatched the weapon from the adults hand. He kicked her to the floor and threw the gun away in contempt. 'Waste him!' another bodyguard yelled. All the ladies opened fire and Wrath simply stood there. The bullets vanished into his flesh and he seemed to silently laugh. Tomoyo stood watching helplessly as her bodyguards stopped and stared in awe as the creature they had 'killed' levitated a few inches off the ground to show the dust beneath its feet. The bullets had disintegrated on contact.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and sobbed as she heard the women try to battle the Wrath - for she knew this must be the demon that haunted Sakura's dreams - and suddenly it was quiet. She peeked her eyes open and saw the women lying where they had fallen. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she thought about how they had died trying to save her. Wrath stared at the women for a moment and then turned to face her. THEY ARE NOT DEAD LITTLE ONE it sneered BUT WHEN THEY AWAKEN AND FEEL THE DAMAGE I HAVE DONE THEY MAY WISH THEY WERE, DEFEAT IS HARD TO BEAR 'Why?' Tomoyo cried out between her sobs. Wrath loomed over her and spoke in a real voice that was so quiet and emotionless it made her skin crawl. 'Because they will hate themselves for losing and that will make me even stronger. But you still have to do something for me.' Tomoyo crawled away 'No!' she cried out. 'You have no say in this matter little one. Envy?' A shadow seemed to emerge from nowhere 'She's all yours.' Wrath watched his fellow sin leap into the woman. He smiled - now he would learn the identity of the stranger, one way or another.

--

Syaoran walked up to Sakura's house and rapped on the door. He stiffened slightly as Touya opened it but collected himself and asked politely if a bit guarded 'Is Sakura there?' Touya gave him a glance that warned him of unpleasantness if he did _anything_wrong. 'Sakura...' Touya called and paused, he glanced back at Syaoran unsure of what to call him other than "that brat kid" and settled for 'Someone at the door for you.' Syaoran looked past Touya and saw Sakura come down the stairs. She beamed immediately and grabbed his arm. She pulled him in and with her upstairs 'Thanks Touya!' She called back down. They ran into her bedroom and shut the door. 'Your brother?' Syaoran questioned. Sakura hopped into his arms playfully and whispered 'He's busy taking care of Yue.' Syaoran grinned at her and kissed her fully on the lips. Sakura moaned a little and flushed with pleasure. He pulled away and kissed her down her neck. 'Wow. You're all fired up Syaoran.' she giggled. Syaoran whispered softly into her ear 'I'm in a good mood.' She cuddled in close to him and smiled 'I've had such a good day.' she said. Syaoran grinned 'I know what you mean' he whispered. 'Mine's getting better by the second.'

--

_I want to apologise again for being away for so long. The next chapter will be up shortly as it's already work in progress. Thanks guys!_


	6. Lust revealed

_Hi guys. Next chapter is now up. Sorry it took so long. I had a change of heart halfway through writing out this one and had to restart it. I don't own CCS or its characters, though i try to emulate them!  
--_

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her again. Sakura squirmed in his arms and Syaoran grinned slightly. He could feel his heart racing and his heat growing all through his body. He moaned slightly and his eyes rolled in ecstasy. His tongue began to explore her mouth. joined the moment and playfully nipped his tongue with her teeth. The two broke away from each other flushed and panting.

Sakura slid down from Syaoran and her hands worked up his shirt, undoing the buttons quickly. She let the shirt hang loose on him for a moment before walking behind him and removing it carefully. She trembled slightly and kissed Syaoran's shoulders to hide her nervousness. She was a virgin, she secretly hoped that Syaoran was too because it helped take away some of the tension that was quickly building inside her.

She slid her hands down his back, Syaoran turned and pulled her to his chest and kissed her. Syaoran slowly removed her clothes to reveal her more fully. He grinned playfully and caressed her breasts as he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and covered herself giving him a nervous glance. She squirmed uncomfortably and whispered 'I've never done this before...' Syaoran smiled comfortingly and softly said 'Me neither' he took off his trousers and stood up again 'but I'm glad my first time is with you.' She blushed and smiled as she removed her bra and underwear. She leant over and kissed him again, allowing him to feel her body against his.

_Lust was excited. Finally it would have what it wanted! A REAL body for it to have fun with - this one was much too boring. Lust slowly removed itself from direct control of the boys actions. Let him take over for now, let him have his fun with his woman. Lust stretched out with all of her power silently pushing primal buttons. The urge to mate was tangible in the air now. Lust grinned unseen from behind Syaoran's eyes._

Syaoran slowly came to himself as Sakura kissed him - what was it he had to tell Sakura? Sakura... Something he'd seen just before coming here... He responded to the kiss and decided it could wait. There were more important things to do right now, and he would be ashamed to disappoint. He kissed his Sakura and she pushed him down gently onto her bed.

Syaoran kissed Sakura hard and moved down her body. He cupped her firm breasts and squeezed them. Sakura moaned and ran her fingers up into Syaorans thick hair, she moaned louder as she felt his tongue licking around her nipples and felt him nipping them with his teeth. She bit her lower lip to cut some the noise off and gave out gentle whimpers as Syaoran's lips went down her flat stomach. He paused deliberately over her legs and ran his finger down in between. Sakura's eyes snapped open and her mouth formed a tiny o.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and smiled at her. She was flushed and trembling, he lowered himself down used his tongue to gingerly tickle at her clit. He heard her suppressing her moan and began licking harder. She clenched her teeth together and her eyes glazed. He grinned and lowered his tongue to lick at her opening. She squeaked and whispered urgently 'No! Not in there, not in there - I'll scream!' Syaoran leant up and growled softly 'What if I did it anyway?' he whispered playfully. He imitated the motion with his finger. Sakura began to shake with the effort of containing herself. She pushed him off her and leapt on him.

Sakura grinned and pulled down Syaorans boxers. She didn't even look down, but took hold of Syaorans manhood and pumped with her hand. He tried to grab her hands 'No! No not that!' he gasped. She giggled and leant down so her mouth was close to his erection 'Not that? Okay Syao, how about something else?' She put her lips over the head and used her tongue to flick at it. Syaoran shook and groaned in pleasure. She continued to tease him and squeezed the trunk with her hand. Syaoran let out a loud moan and stopped himself halfway. Sakura giggled 'I used the Silent card. No one can hear what's going on in here.' Syaoran flushed ' That's not nice...' he muttered as he began to groan again.

Syaoran begged Sakura 'Please no more! I'll be good! I don't want to... not in your mouth' his erection felt so large and it pulsed. Sakura pulled away slowly and crawled up his chest till her eyes were level with his. She playfully tickled him and whispered into his ear 'Now. Take me now.' Syaoran nodded with a hungry grin and rolled her over so he was on top. He pushed into her opening, the two of the gasping at the entry. He pushed up gently, easing himself into her as quickly as possible without hurting her. He began to thrust rhythmically feeling himself grow hotter and hotter. His climax grew and broke. He let out a tremendous cry of pleasure, Sakura's joined with his as his semen pumped into her.

_Lust pushed out. The air turned a pale pink around her and she transferred herself from one body to the other. She let out a cry of triumph and laughed as she settled into her new body. She felt strong, young and to make things better, this one had a lot to learn about sex. Lust grinned allowing the smirk to settle onto her new features and she let out a gasp as she felt Syaoran pull out of her before collapsing beside her. Life was good she thought._

Syaoran let out a content sigh and slid his hand out to touch Sakura. When it met warm sheets but nothing more he frowned and opened his eyes sleepily. For some reason he frowned at what he saw, Sakura was sitting in front of him naked which didn't overly bother him. She was in front of a mirror admiring herself and playing with her thick hair (was it his imagination or was it longer than before?) but she had a curious smile that was not ... Sakura's smile. It was too seductive. 'Sakura?' he tried to say. But his mouth was dry and it came out as a croak. She turned and fixed him with another smile that set alarm bells ringing. He had seen that one before. Just before he had lost consciousness earlier. _'Lust' _he thought. 'Oh no' he whispered as he felt a chill run down his back. 'Oh please no.' he said out loud. Sakura sauntered up to him and cupped his face 'Thanks.' she said with a wink.

Lust sauntered back over to the mirror and posed. 'Nice body - well groomed too! I could get used to this' Syaoran looked around the room for anything to keep her there and saw nothing. 'But she's not into showing herself off much is she? I'll have to do something about that.' Syaoran saw red and leapt for her with teeth bared. Halfway he saw the wand grow in Lust's hand and saw it come straight for him. There was a moment of pain as the wand struck his face before his momentum took him into her. Lust grunted and swung the wand in a flourish. Angelic wings appeared on her shoulders and the wand became a sword. Syaoran felt the tip on his throat and kept very still.

Lust threw her hair back, the chestnut hair was now down her back and curling, and she laughed at him. 'Now listen little boy. I've got all her powers, follow me and I'll make you regret it.' She went to the window and paused. 'Hmmm. Nakedness won't do now will it?' she giggled and seemed to glow. Suddenly clothes appeared, they were similar to her school uniform but it had all been adapted to show off her legs and breasts. Syaoran leapt for her one last time but was met with a kick. He lay there dazed as Lust took off, she turned in mid air to blow him a kiss. 'I'll see you later _Syao_ but don't wait up - I'll be having too much fun with my new body!' Syaoran could only watch in fury as she flew off into the air.

--

_Once again we come to a close on a chapter. R+R please - I want to make sure you're not growing bored and I'm not growing predictable! lol.  
Teaser for the next installment; Eriol comes face to face with the Wrath and Lust decides Sakura needs some changes done to her._


	7. History Lessons

**Thanks for the reviews people I appreciate them - as most of you must know, it's amazing what a little encouragement can do for you writing. All the difference between one chapter a day and one a week. My thanks to Will for offering suggestions for this chapter - Eriol ain't a favourite character of mine - thanks for the help!  
I do not own CCS. I have been forbade to even contemplate the notion by certain parties.  
****--**

Eriol sat with Tomoyo. He looked around the room and took in the richness of it, he thought about his normal accommodations, for he enjoyed some of the finer things as well and he smiled. Tomoyo lived in a rich house but unlike many who would live in such places she didn't let it get to her head that it made her better than others. She was a kind, generous person, she cared about her friends. But since she had come home she was acting differently than she normally would. It wasn't his presence, of that he was certain, because he could sense something wrong. Nothing magical, but just as someone who had kept in touch knows when something big has happened.

He concentrated and watched Tomoyo's eyes carefully. There. That odd flicker behind the eyes, the nervousness, the struggle. It looked as though he and Tomoyo had an unwelcome guest. He would have to do something about that, _but_ he thought to himself _why hurt when I can persuade it to see itself out? Make it nervous enough to be rash... or perhaps get it show its hand...? Yes, that would do nicely._ he decided.

'Shall we dance Tomoyo?' he offered spontaneously. She seemed to freeze for a moment then she smiled, 'Certainly' she said charmingly. She rose and went to get some music but Eriol intercepted her. He took her hand and smiled 'Allow me, please.' he said selecting a disc. He inserted it into the music player and a soft classic began to play. 'You dance to classic music?' Tomoyo inquired dubiously. Eriol smiled more broadly and swept her into a dance 'My dear Tomoyo, dancing doesn't require you to react to the tune, just the beat. its whats behind the tune that's important, you know that.'

Envy froze up inside at the criticism and cursed, forcing herself to laugh and agree. She winced internally - Eriol must know something was wrong now. She was slipping up. It had seemed so easy an hour ago when she'd arrived it had been easier to fool people. Tell her "mother" what had happened on the way back, beg her not to make a big deal about the bodyguards - she wouldn't go out alone until they were better. She was, of course, very concerned about them but she was a little shaken by the experience and would like a lie down...

_Envy looked herself up and down in a full length mirror in the bedroom and grinned. Beautiful. She could hardly take her eyes off herself. She'd been tempted to look at herself without clothes but that wouldn't do at all - she had appearances to keep up after all, and it was more of a Lust or Pride thing to do anyway. All the same, it could not be denied that she had chosen a gorgeous body! A better choice than that stuck up snob or little tart could ever have hoped to... no this wouldn't do. That noise that sounded like crying was getting annoying. She was getting a headache, the host had been doing it none stop since she had been taken. Envy wasn't very strong and she struggled to maintain control and so she had to put up with the silent screaming in the subconsious whilst the body was under her control._

Envy span gently on her toe as she danced with Eriol. 'You've excellent form Tomoyo. The best I've had the pleasure of dancing with' he commented. Envy blushed and smiled embarrased, she was never told such things by the others, she'd had a long time to practise dancing but never been as good as others she'd seen. She looked into those knowing eyes and saw a twinkle of mischief. Did he know something was off?  
She delicately detached herself from the dance and turned off the music. She couldn't allow herself to be compromised! He had Wrath worried so he had to be really important... but on the other hand he seemed so frail and unconcerned. He wasn't powerfully built, but he had a lot of magic. But surely not as much as the Mistress of the Clow? Why was this Eriol so important? She had to distract him somehow from prying too far and learn more for herself.

Eriol smiled patiently as the intruder turned off the music. 'Can we talk?' she asked. He nodded and gently replied 'I'd love to.' She led him downstairs 'My mother's at a business party tonight. I said that we be left alone, I know you can be trusted. You _can_be trusted, right Eriol?' She said winking. Eriol, quite amused at the joke, replied 'But of course.' He rose his hands beside him in a hands tied motion, _perfect imitation_he silently congratulated her. He sat on a long sofa in front of a fire, he thought of home and longed for his stuffed red armchair. Still, this was quite pleasant as well. Tomoyo sat next to him and after a moment hesitation lay in his lap. He shifted to that she could rest more comfortably. This too, was rather pleasant he considered. 'What would you like to talk about?' he asked her.

Envy smiled and asked him 'How old are you Eriol?' he chuckled 'How old do I look?' he asked her. She thought for a moment 'Nineteen?' she hazarded. 'If I am, then yes. If I'm not, then no.' he replied. She frowned, 'I beg your pardon?' she asked. He gave her an apologetic smile 'Sorry, forgot myself for a moment. Private joke. How old are you?' Envy gave the smallest frown and replied 'Eighteen, like Sakura, remember?' he nodded as if it was information he already knew, she bristled in annoyance. 'Of course.' he said soothingly and he began to stroke her long thick hair. She paused and tried to think of a reason to stop him, when none came she realised she was enjoying this. Someone who treat her as an equal... and being nice to her... she suddenly wanted to weep in self pity.

Eriol saw the barrier break in the eyes and he leant down. 'Would you mind if I asked you which sin you are?' She blanched and stammered 'Eriol... D-don't be ridiculous' he interrupted her with a shushing noise. 'No more games, please. I'm not angry because you've not done anything wrong...' a chain slipped out of his shirt and the tiny key that released his wand swung in front of Tomoyo's eyes 'Have you?' Eriol asked. 'No, I promise' Tomoyo half whispered with fear in her eyes. 'Good. Now tell me why you're inside her and I'll see what I can do to help this problem.'

A short while later Eriol sat with some wine in a single chair as Tomoyo lay down on the sofa. 'I see, you're Envy and I'm guessing you've been sent to spy on me. I'm flattered, but unimpressed that you choose her to do it in. Why not an animal, like a bird?' She gave him a sharp look 'We don't all have such great magic you know' she retorted acidly. She suddenly gasped 'No! I didn't just admit that!' she groaned and began to weep 'Why can't I keep my mouth closed?' she begged the air. She wept harder. Eriol pitied her and took her hand in his. 'There, there, my dear. It will be fine.' he said gently. 'You're young aren't you? You've been locked away for a long time and this all seems strange and confusing.' Envy dried her eyes and hiccuped. 'No' she said thickly 'I mean, yes, It's all so confusing, it's just my nature to act young. I'm the weakest of us, so I'm always picked on by the others and Wrath. I feel so helpless, all I can do is hate them and wish I were better.' Eriol nodded and spoke out loud 'Thus, you envy them, my dear.'

She nodded 'They're all so horrible and you and this girl are so nice. I don't want to hurt anyone - I just want to be better than them.' Eriol took a deep breath and released it slowly. 'I have a proposal, but first, would you tell me about you're past so I can clear an issue up?' she nodded uncertainly 'Tell me how you came to exist.' She swallowed 'Clow Reid. He created us... at least, that's what Wrath says.' Eriol frowned 'Oh, really?' he asked 'Does Wrath say anything else about it?' she nodded.

'Wrath says that he formed himself and us into mimics of the Clow Cards. But he didn't complete the spell to ensure that we couldn't be sealed. So Clow found a different way to deal with us, he sealed us in time and promised we would atone or suffer, but then Clow died. Then Wrath took matters into his own hands. He broke out of the time trap and freed us. But he's gotten wilder ever since then, Greed didn't agree with him and he killed her for it. Now we're all scared of him, we don't know what to do... I've not seen Lust for a while. I think she's run off, which is funny, because she really likes Wrath.' There was a soft noise from outside of wings against glass. Envy suddenly froze and trembled 'He's here.' she whispered. Eriol rose and went to the window to get a view of Wrath. There was a sudden gathering of magic behind the glass and burning eyes glowed in the darkness outside.

The glass shattered as Wrath threw himself into the house. He was a massive wild dog with red eyes, Eriol was reminded of the Hound of the Baskervilles for a moment. Wrath leapt for him and Eriol swung the chair he had been sitting on to collide with Wrath's face in mid leap. Wrath hit the floor with a yelp and clutched his face. 'Run!' Eriol shouted at Envy. She ran outside the broken door as Eriol followed close behind. Wrath gathered himself up and snarled as he gave chase.

Wrath leapt at the fleeing girl. I'VE GOT YOU NOW he snarled YOU WILL DIE YOU LITTLE TREACHEROUS- there was an explosion of pain and light as a ball of fire struck his side. He howled in pain as his fur burned. He morphed into his true state and the fur transformed into burning black cloth. He rolled and rose to his feet, extinguishing the fire as he did so. He stared at the young man facing him. YOU! Wrath screamed at him I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOY! The man rose an eyebrow 'You tried that before with Yue.' Eriol stated calmly 'I think I stand a good chance.' Wrath laughed at him I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYTHING A BOY LIKE YOU HAS EVER FACED. I AM THE STRONGEST SIN! ONLY SOME ONE LIKE CLOW COULD HOPE TO BEAT ME! The man shook his head pityingly and said 'Then I have some _very_ bad news for you.'

Wrath lunged for him and Eriol summoned his wand. The staff grew in time to meet the lunge and Eriol parried, delivering another fireball to Wrath's chest. Wrath hissed and swung a fist that caught Eriol square in the jaw. Eriol staggered and realised that he was bleeding. Wrath chuckled BLOOD NEVER LIES BOY. LETS SEE WHO YOU ARE... he licked the blood from his hand and recoiled NO! THIS CAN'T BE... YOU'RE DEAD! Wrath gasped. Eriol rose to his feet and squared off again. 'I came back to find my successor. I had forgotten about you. But this time you will not be let off so easily - I am not the Clow Reid of old. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, and I will stop you.' Wrath hissed at him.

STOP THIS! Wrath challenged him as he threw his own magic at Eriol. As it knocked the young man from his feet Wrath leapt at Tomoyo. She screamed as he picked her up 'Traitor' he whispered into her ear. He took a breath and roared into her face. It was an unearthly scream of raw hatred. Eriol rose and threw a burst of lightening at Wrath but he endured the blow. Tomoyo's eyes rolled in her head and the shadow that was Envy's true form fell out. Wrath threw Tomoyo aside and began to chant. Envy glowed bright green and shrank to the size of a small ball. Eriol charged at him with a yell but Wrath picked it up and ate it. He faded just as Eriol's blow would have connected and Eriol went through him.

SO, SHE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH. Wrath said out loud IT'S INTERESTING THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER US THOUGH. Eriol stared 'How do you know this?' Wrath turned lazily LIKE I SAID - BLOOD NEVER LIES he laughed. YOUR TURN TO DIE "ERIOL". Eriol waited and concentrated on a spell. The air shone as Wrath loomed overhead. Eriol's eyes opened and he pushed the wand up into Wrath's chest. Sunlight streamed from Wrath's mouth and formed cracks all up his body. Wrath screamed as his body started to burn from the inside. He turned into a misty shadow and fled screaming. Eriol rose and groaned, he went over to Tomoyo. A steady pulse was confirmed. He sighed in relief. It was too late to inform Sakura now, besides which, he had a broken window to explain. He picked up Tomoyo and carried her into the house.

--

Elsewhere Lust waited on a rooftop in the warm evening breeze. It was warm because she had been playing with the Fire Card on the nearby school. Now her days were freed as well as her evenings. She smiled and admired her new body with the Mirror Card; her hair was long and thick, two thick plaits falling down the front of her shoulders with the rest running freely down her back. Generous breasts were exposed with a white low cut top that also showed off her flat stomach making the curves more pronounced. She wore white hot pants to complete the image, with thin ladies boots. Lust pouted, Wrath wasn't around to admire her new body. A shame, but it was his loss. Lust was bored and tired. She needed beauty sleep, tomorrow she would have her fun. Tomorrow she would run Syaoran ragged trying to stop her having her way with men. He would add the danger factor to her game. She smiled and released the Fly Card to return to Sakura's house.

--

_I know the ending is a bit cliche and almost a repeat on the chapter before, but the next chapter is half written already and it's all about Lusts antics and I suspect its going to be a good one! I'm busy for the next few days with work after tomorrow so I can't say when it'll be up. But I'll do my best to get it up ASAP.  
Please R+R for this chapter. Remember constuctive critism is welcome and prasie is nice too.  
Many Thanks  
- Peter._


	8. Syaoran save Sakura!

_Ok. I'm back and writing again. Had writers block but I think I shall continue. Many thanks for the R+R's, it pleases me greatly that people like the story so far.  
I don't own CCS  
--_

Lust opened her eyes. She rose quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping Kero and she started getting dressed. She deliberately chose clothes that hugged her figure and she combed her hair so it fell down her shoulders. She ran downstairs to the table, saying 'hello' the photograph of Sakura's mother, and quickly getting breakfast. Fugitaka Kinomoto stood wearing an apron preparing breakfast. 'Sakura' he called 'The news was on the TV earlier - there was some kind of accident at your school. Its been damaged by fire and its closed till further notice.' Lust feigned surprise 'A fire?... was anyone hurt?' Fugitaka shook his head 'No, the building was empty.' he took a sip of coffee. 'So you've got some time off it seems.'

Lust joined her 'father' for breakfast. Touya came down soon after, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 'Morning' he said witha yawn. Fugitaka looked up and replied 'Good morning Touya. Is Yukito well this morning?' Touya nodded 'He's still tired but he seems ok to walk, so I'm taking him home later. I'll probably stay round there tonight just in case.' Fugitaka smiled fondly at his son 'Very good. If he wants to stay here again tell him he's very welcome.'

Touya smiled at his father and thanked him before tuning his attention to Sakura. He took note immediately of her clothes. After a moment's indecision he decided not to mention anything. 'Morning monster' he said in his habitual manner. Sakura turned and smiled 'Morning' she said. Touya stared at her a moment _that's odd, she's not fuming at me _he shrugged and ate his breakfast. He was more concerned about Yukito. His friend had transformed in Yue in his sleep and had said something about sensing something wrong with 'the Mistress'. He knew that meant his little sister.

Yue had appeared during the night as Touya was nodding off. The glow woke him and he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly he stared at Yue. It had been a long time since he'd seen him and he felt strange. He loved Yukito, but there was something exquisite about Yue that was very attractive. The eyes, the aristocratic face and pale skin. Right now Yue looked a bit less than his normal self - he was grey with fatigue but Touya was relieved so see his wounds were recovered. He lay there on the bed looking drained, he tried to speak but Touya stopped him. He put some water to Yue's mouth, 'Drink this' he ordered. Yue complied after a moment and sighed with a nod of thanks. 'Touya... the Mistress... there's something... wrong with her. Something, that shouldn't be there...' Touya leant closer 'What's wrong with my sister?' Yue's eyes closed and he gently whispered 'I don't know, but Touya... I'm too weak to help right now. I need more time to recover, but I'm..._scared _that something awful's happened to her... please watch her.' He had transformed back into Yukito and slumbered after that. But Touya had not slept till near dawn.

Touya continued to look at his little sister untill she realised and squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. 'Quit it Touya.' she sulked. He shrugged and took a sip of coffee. 'I'm going to check on Yuki.' he said. Sakura smiled at Fugitaka 'I'm going out for a while Dad. Say 'hi' for me big brother.' she said cheerfully as she went outside.

Touya took some food upstairs with some orange juice. He knocked on the door gently before entering. Yukito was up and rubbing his eyes. 'Morning' Yukito said cheerily. Touya smiled. 'Morning Yuki.' he replied with an affectionate smile. He turned to recover the tray and when he turned around the guardian was looking at him. Touya let out a surprised yelp and Yue frowned. 'Get used to it.' the Guardian growled. 'Don't do that!' Touya snarled at exactly the same moment. They both paused and let the moment slide. Touya ran a hand through his hair 'You're looking better.' he commented. Yue nodded 'I am. What about the Mistress?' Touya thought hard. 'I don't know. She didn't act quite like herself this morning.' Yue's eyes went carefully blank for a moment. 'I see' he said 'then if what I feared has happened, we are all in trouble.' Touya was fed up of the riddles 'Out with it.' he demanded 'If my sister is in danger then I want to know now.' Yue answered him 'Very well. Your sister is possessed by an evil magical spirit who will abuse her new found powers and body. She will be possessed until either she dies or the spirit abandons the body.' Touya stared at Yue 'Oh... I see' he managed, feeling his stomach twisting as he weighed up what Yue had just revealed.

Lust paused around a corner. She concentrated and used her own magic willing her own form to replace the current form. Sakura's subconscious fought the change, but ultimately it was now too weak. As Sakura's body became spiritual, Lust's adopted flesh that mimicked the host. Her body began to change, the breasts swelling and the hair growing and curling. She felt herself growing hot and she let out a small whimper. When she opened her eyes they were deep blue. Lust smiled and pulled out a Card. 'Mirror' she summoned. The mirror formed a perfect copy of her and Lust let out a seductive purr. 'Better than mortal man could wish for.' she said happily. She looked down at her clothes and tutted. Shopping was a luxury she wanted and she knew that with a little persuasion she could easily afford it.

Lust sauntered past a trio of young men hanging out on a street corner, they were drinking soda and laughing. They paused what they were doing and all turned to look at Lust. She stopped and allowed them to get a good look at her backside. She turned her head to look at the three, then winked and pivoted to lean forward to blow them a kiss, revealing her cleavage. She paused halfway and tilted her head, allowing her hair to fall from behind her shoulders over her breasts. The men all flushed and their eyes seemed to take a distant look as they stared... Lust smiled and slowly rose whilst carefully readjusting her hair. The blood pumped hard in their veins and they all felt something inside scream to _have that woman_. Lust rose an eyebrow and beckoned them to follow her. As one the trio moved to flank her and she put her hands in her pockets as they walked. No one spoke but Lust smiled at them anyway, she knew exactly what they wanted. 'No boys.' she scolded 'We do what I want first. Then we'll see.'

--

Syaoran yawned and rose to shower. He looked out of the window, the sun was up. 'Damn' he cursed and hurried to get dressed. Getting out of Sakura's house yesterday had been easy all he'd had to do was climb out of the window and jump. A quick tuck and roll land had secured him momentum and he'd ran as fast as he could after Lust. But unfortunately it was to no avail - she had flown off somewhere beyond his senses. He had been confident that Lust wouldn't do anything rash with Sakura's body yesterday, but that confidence was disappearing quickly as he remembered how quickly Lust had seized control of his body. With Sakura's magic and looks to encourage her... he shook his head. 'No.' he promised 'She will not defile my Sakura.' He hurried to get dressed, fortunately he didn't have to worry about school anymore but Sakura did. _If I can keep an eye on Lust while she's confined to school hours I might be able to catch her off guard and do something_ he thought. He wasn't sure what he could do but he knew he had to try.

Tenby had prepared breakfast, the usual full course, and Syaoran wolfed it down. Tenby grinned 'You're eager to see Miss Kinomoto I presume? Since the school's closed you two could make a day of it perhaps?' Syaoran looked up and suddenly lost his appetite. 'The schools _closed_??' he nearly shouted in alarm. Tenby rubbed his ear and nodded 'Yes my young charge. Smoke damage from a fire, some freak electrical fault apparently. It's lucky no one was injured.' Syaoran was already running for a phone shouting an apology for not finishing breakfast. Tenby looked curiously at his retreating back. 'Young people.' Tenby muttered as he cleared the dishes up.

Syaoran grabbed the phone and rang the first number he could think of. It rang for a few moments and was picked up. 'Hello Fugitaka Kinomoto speaking.' Syoaran calmed himself 'Hello Mr Kinomoto, it's Syoaran. Is Sakura home?' Fugitaka chuckled 'Ah so that's why Sakura was so happy with the news. No, you just missed her Syaoran. I imagine that Tomoyo will know, do you want her number?' Syaoran thanked him and took the number. He rang it and it was answered by a rich voice. 'Hello?' What? That wasn't Tomoyo! Wait a minute... he knew that voice! 'Eriol! What are you doing there?' Eriol chuckled 'Impatient as always. Tomoyo is ill, she had a rough experience last night with a Sin Card.' 'Is she all right?' Syaoran asked urgently, 'She will be. She needs rest.' Eriol answered him.

Syaoran told Eriol the news 'It gets worse Eriol. Sakura had been possessed by Lust.' Eriol took long thoughtful breath. 'I see. I'll wake Tomoyo, you'll have to follow Sakura.' Syaoran struggled to contain his anxiety 'She's gone! She's out there and she's got all of Sakura's magic and she'll-' Eriol tutted down the phone 'Calm down Syaoran, Lust isn't foolish enough to play with fire yet. She knows we'll be coming after her.' there was a muffled conversation as Eriol told Tomoyo the news. Syaoran thought about it himself and he agreed with Eriol. Lust wouldn't use the Sakura Cards unless she was put in a fight or flight situation. The problem was that the Sakura Cards provided Lust a lot of options for both of those. 'We need to take the Cards from her somehow.' Eriol agreed 'But' he continued 'I will consult Yue and Kero Beros. I don't want to leave Tomoyo alone, so perhaps one of them can look after her?' 'Kero will have to, Yue's still weak from fighting Wrath.' Syaoran informed him. 'I'll be in touch when I've talked with Yue. Maybe we can do something to help you' Syaoran tried to argue but Eriol cut in '_You_must stop Lust Syaoran, you're the only one who can follow her right now. Tomoyo says that the mall would be an excellent place to begin your search. I know you can do it.' the phone line went dead with those final words of comfort.

--

Lust laughed as she looked back, the trio of men were labouring under the bags of clothes she had bought with their money. It was so easy, all she had done all day was look at the nicest clothes that would show off her new body, ask an opinion form her entourage and suddenly the three men would ask if she wanted it. At the moment Lust was laying eyes on a red dress, low cut for the breasts and vertically cut for the legs... very nice. Lust paused to consider if jewellery should be her next stop. _Hmm... No_ she decided. She turned to the men and smiled. 'This one please.' there was a moments indecision as the trio all wondered whether this expensive girl was worth all the bother. Lust strolled over to one of them and gave him a full kiss. The other two, both incredibly jealous, squabbled over who would buy the dress. Lust sighed as she pulled away. _How boring... one kiss set the others off. It's been fun, but I need more challenge with my playthings._ 'Stop right there!' someone called. She turned to see Syoaran running straight for her.


	9. Syaoran Vs Lust

_Next Chapter is up people. Hope it meets your standards!  
I don't own CCS  
--_

Lust was amazed at Syaoran's bravado, and rather amused. _This _was more like it, people were fighting over her! On that note... 'Stop him' she ordered the trio surrounding her. The three ran straight for Syaoran bowling people aside to get to him. As patrons of the Mall leapt away cursing angrily and wondering what the commotion was about Lust ran for higher ground to enjoy the show, taking an escalator to the higher floor in the Mall. She fingered the Sakura Cards thoughtfully on her way up... it was tempting to use them on him right now. But that would mean too much attention. She couldn't risk losing the deja vu of Sakura's lifestyle yet. She had to wait till she crushed more of Sakura's spirit before leaving the shell of her life.

Lust leant on the wall as she looked on the growing scene below her. She played idly with her long thick hair and wondered what she should do next. The fight was interesting, sure, but she knew she could win. 'Get him!' one of the teenagers yelled, swinging at Syaoran. Syaoran ducked under the blow and waited for momentum to carry the teen off balance before he struck his opponent in the knee with a sharp kick. The young man fell with a gasp of pain as his leg buckled under his weight. As he lay there groaning Syaoran kicked him in the stomach before turning to face the others who were now a bit more watched with some interest as Syaoran reached fora tasselled talisman which could only be his sword in a locked state, she felt herself growing hot with excitement - would he use magic?

-

Syoaran paused as he reached for his sword. No. He couldn't use magic in public - not even if it meant catching up to Lust right now rather than later. He suddenly realised he didn't need to- he was in a Mall! He ran into the gathering crowd and called out 'Security! I'm being attacked! Security!' in moments men with uniforms were running out of the nearest shops and as people confirmed Syaoran's cries for help as genuine they began restraining the three spellbound teenagers. He felt a little sorry for them, but there was no time to do anything. He ducked out of the mass of bodies and looked for Sakura. He tried sensing her... she was close... there!He looked up and saw Lust leaning over to show off her cleavage as she waved goodbye to him and suddenlydissapeared. What? What could possibly allow her to move like that - the Time Card! How many times had he used that trick before the trials? He thought carefully - where would Lust go now?

-

Lust giggled as she admired herself in a mirror. The outfits she'd had bought for her were far too expensive to let them disappear. She chose a pink top that hugged and white shorts to compliment before she ran to get to make some distance. Syaoran could apparently sense her magical presence, just like a Clow Card. But that should have been obvious to her. She momentarily berated herself for not thinking it and then smiled. She ducked under an outstretched hand and skipped over a display. The Card was wearing off and she shrugged, she'd made enough ground.  
She looked around and realised she was in a secluded part of the building that was still under construction. She checked the time... it was near noon. Must be the builders break or something. She heard a giggle nearby and grinned. Ahhh, young love. She felt the primal urges of the couple feeding her magic and suddenly had an idea. Syaoran seemed smart enough to play it safe, but how good was his resolve under pressure? She searched Sakura's memories quickly and realised that Syaoran hadn't always been so controlled. Like the incident with the Time Card where he'd been content to bring down the Bell Tower to get the Card captured. Hmmm.

-

Syaoran cursed and began to duck and leapt over people to find Sakura. She'd gone this way - she must have! It was the only route out of here. Lust would surely try to escape now that she knew he was after her, or she'd try to get somewhere away from people so she could use the Sakura Cards to fight him. Either way the roof was the best place to get to either he felt another boon of magic coming from further within the store, he was wrong apparently. She was inside. He ran onto the roof and made his way over to the other side of the mall. He considered ducking in through the mall's roof exit door but thought better of it. She'd expect that - and he didn't have to play by all the rules in this game of cat and mouse. He stepped onto one of the pulleys and began climbing down. He entered via the Workman's entrance and pursued the magical signal.

-

Lust smiled, the Sleep had put the work men into a deep enough slumber to ensure that they wouldn't be a bother. She waited for a minute then felt a strong magical force heading her direction,Syaoran had taken the bait. Now for the second phase. She sauntered over to the noise of the couple and pushed open the door. She coughed loudly and the pair shrieked in alarm. The man was maybe a year or two older than Sakura whilst the girl was closer to Sakura's own age. Lust grinned and blew the man a kiss. 'Hiya handsome. Maybe you'd like to play with me for a while?' she adopted a shy pose and smiled naughtily. The man's eye's glazed and he smiled dreamily 'I'd love to' he whispered and began to rise. His woman was not impressed. 'Gary you pig!' she screamed 'You fucking jerk! You lying bastard!' she turned to Lust, her face growing redder by the second and stormed over to Lust. 'Dirty cow' the girl spat and tried to slap her but Lust caught her wrist and squeezed it hard. The girl suddenly cried out in pain as Lust twisted her arm around her back. 'Fuck off, bitch' Lust sneered into the girls ear. She let the girl go and watched as she turned to slap her boyfriend and then ran off laughed 'Women Gary, you can't live with them' she went over and rubbed her buttocks up his body before whispering 'But in a case like mine, you can't live _without _them' she beckoned the man to follow her and he obeyed. Syaoran was making good ground. He was now heading down to her level. She smiled and turned to Gary. 'Wanna play?' she giggled.

-

Syaoran leapt onto the deactivated escalator and slid down the hand grips. He landed and listened for danger. He heard a suppressed noise and paled in anger, muffled moans were coming from beyond that door! He gripped his talisman and it grew into a sword, he charged the door and kicked it open. He saw Lust down on her knee's taking the man's organ in her mouth, moaning as she did so. 'NO!' Syaoran screamed in anger. He saw red for a moment and realised too late what he'd uttered. 'God of Thunder answer my call!' The room was blasted with the white hot power of electricity. The light bulb shattered and Lust had a moment to register horror before the blast caught her and the man. They disappeared instantly. Syaoran stood amazed for a moment and growled 'Illusion' he heard the soft noise of cloth behind him and spun barely in time to intercept Lust's swipe. She was armed with the Wand infused with the Sword Card. Lust smiled at him playfully. 'Oh come on, Syao. It was a joke. Take it like a man.' He snarled and lunged at her. She stepped back and intercepted it. His attacks grew more furious and she gave ground.

-

Lust pivoted on a heel and lunged at Syaoran. He blocked it and parried it aside then paused and started to calm down. Lust pouted and nodded to her left. Syaoran followed her gaze till he saw what she was indicating. The man lay unconscious with his pants down. 'Well Illusion had to have something to go by...' she started seeing Syaoran was already angry again and attacking with his weapon but she knew it was different now - he was thinking too much which could be a bonus for her. _Now let's see how much more pressure he can take before he snaps_she thought. 'You disappoint me Syaoran Li. Your attacks were much better a moment ago' she saw him grow annoyed 'Surely you can do _better_?' she mocked. Syaoran wasn't in the mood for games. 'If you've touched any other men with her hands- if you've done anything to my Sakura, then I swear' Lust stopped listening as part of his last sentence registered _Ahhh so he thought that she was still in Sakura's actual body did he? _'Oh sure Syaoran' she interrupted his threat 'she's felt up with half the men in the community and now they all think she's up for grabs. A few of the hot ones got some of what Gary just sampled...' she said running her tongue over her teeth. She saw the light in his eyes go dark as he completely lost it. He thrust the sword at her and she blocked it, sliding into the blow till the hilts clashed together, Syaoran didn't wait for her to recover and simply threw her back using his body weight as leverage. Lust gasped as she hit the floor and Syaoran kicked the wand flying out of her grasp, Syaoran pushed his blade against her throat. 'You get the fuck out of my girlfriend.' he snarled.

Lust suddenly felt very vunerable. She crawled back as quickly as she could but Syaoran followed with the sword firmly in his hand. 'You - you wouldn't dare hurt your precious little Sakura now?' she asked him. He simply advanced faster. 'Hey, come on! I'm in for good! Get used to it.' she tried again, he pressed the sword to her throat and removed her bag from her arm. He fumbled inside before removing first the 'Sakura' book and then her phone. He carefully put the book down and placed his foot on top as he dialed a number.

-

The phone rang in Tomoyo's bag. She quickly fumbled for it and answered. 'Hello?' **Hello it's Syaoran **'What's happened?' **Nothing in fact it's good news.I've got Lust here. I need you to ring my house and get Tenby to pick you and Eriol up and then head for the Mall to get me and... anyway the East Car Park will be the closest one.**'Okay what's the number?' Tomoyomemorised the number and hung up. She redialled the new number and the phone was immediately answered by a man with a rich voice **Hello?**'Hello, is that Mr Tenby speaking?'** It is. **'Hello! This is Tomoyo Daidoji, one of Syaoran's friends. He's asked if you can pick us up and then get him from the East Car park of the Mall?'**Certainly, I'll start the car now. Where are you Miss Daidoji? **'We'll be at Sakura Kinomoto's house first, do you know where-'** Ah yes. I know the way. **'Can we meet you out the front?'** Yes that shouldn't be a bother. I will see you there soon. **'Thank you Mr Tenby'**Goodbye Miss Daidoji. **The phone line went dead.

-

'Good new's huh?' Lust snickered 'You've not got rid of me yet.' Syaoran said nothing and Lust stretched and pushed her breasts out. 'Nice body your girlfriend has Syao. She's to die for right now, wouldn't you agree?' Syaoran took a deep breath 'Shut up.' he said stiffly. Lust gave him a dazzling smile 'If you let me go Syao, I could be very grateful?' she offered 'No thanks. I like the real thing better.' Lust pouted 'Oh Syao, you haven't even started - you don't know what you're missing... Why I could show you all sorts of new things that would make you wish for nothing but sex all day long' The look of warning flashed in Syaorans eyes and she quickly added 'I've not done them in her body! I promise!' the eyes relaxed a touch. 'But as I was saying...' she started. Syaoran sighed loudly 'Do you always talk this much?' he asked her. She paused 'Hmph' she sulked. There was a long silence as Lust ran through her options. Suddenly a thought sprang to her and she smiled wickedly. It was so simple! 'Syao' she said quietly 'You'd better let me go, or else I'll hurt Sakura.'

Syaoran's eyes fixed themselves on Lust. 'What did you just say?' he asked quietly. Lust smiled up at him and repeated herself adding 'You're the one with the sword here. Now put it down.' Syaoran looked at his sword and didn't move it. Lust pushed herself forward, despite the blade at her throat. Syaoran quickly pulled the tip away but kept it ready. Lust rose to her feet and laughed in his face. 'Oh dear! Look at the brave little boy with his sword! Ooh we're all very impressed Syaoran - what are you going to do with it? Hurt dear little Sakura?' she tutted at him and circled Syaoran. She swiped for the book and Syaoran slapped her across the face with the flat of his blade. Lust gasped and looked for her wand. Both of them noticed it at the same time. She ran and leapt for the wand leapt and Syaoran rose his Element Card and commanded 'God of Wind! Answer my call!' Lust felt the wand in her hand just as the wind caught her, she gasped at the power of it and felt it pushing her across the room. She hit the far wall and noticed the wand had returned to it's spell casting form now that she had it in her hands again. She looked up against the wind and felt Syaoran approaching using the wind to keep her trapped, she felt her strength deserting her as her magic weakened under his onslaught. _Oh no, not good_ she thought.

-

Tomoyo hurried to Sakura's and called Eriol after her as he protested 'You're still weak Tomoyo, you'll hurt yourself if you exert too much energy!' Tomoyo turned and fixed him with her sternest glare 'My friend is being used by an evil spirit for god knows what and you're suggesting that I take it easy!?' Eriol stopped and she saw the concern in his eyes. Her tone softened but she continued at a fast pace 'I know you don't want me to get hurt Eriol but we need to hurry! Syaoran might have the situation in control now but it's temporary at best. Do you really think he'd hurt the woman he loves? If she calls his bluff then he's going to have to make a choice and no matter what he does he can't win.' Eriol paused and sighed 'Ok Tomoyo, speed is of the essence right?' he looked around to ensure they were out of sight for the moment. He whispered under his breath and his staff appeared in his hands. He looked up at her and smiled reassuringly 'Don't worry. This won't hurt.' He whispered again under his breath and a fog covered them. For a moment everything went black then slowly things came into focus. They were in Sakura's room. Eriol gasped and leant on the desk as he tried to catch his breath. 'Its something... I created in England... but it needs... a lot of magic.' The door opened as Kero and Yue rushed to find out what the disturbance was. 'Tomoyo? Eriol? Where's Sakura?' Kero asked and Eriol looked with sadness at the guardian. 'I have some bad news to tell you Kero Beros. Sakura has been taken by the Sin Card Lust. She's under Lust's control.' he saw the Sun guardians face go pale in anguish 'I've failed her.' Kero whispered hoarsly. Yue's closed his eyes and sat down heavily.

Tomoyo comforted Kero gently as Eriol watched quietly. 'There's still hope for her Kero. Syaoran says he's caught her and we're waitign for Mr Tenby to get us so we can bring her back here. We'll get her back.' Kero looked up with tears in his eyes 'Dont you understand?' he whispered fiercely 'She is the Mistress of the Clow. She protect's the Cards and we were supposed to protect her so that this didn't happen! Why should that Card care about Sakura or us? As long as she has Sakura then she has us by our throats!' Yue's voice came from across the room 'That is not true Kero Beros. You seem to not be listening properly.' they all turned to look at the angelic figure as he leant, composed with his back against the wall. Kero was in his face within a moment 'HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?' he screamed at Yue. Yue looked cooly at Kero and replied 'As she said, they have sent Clow's decendant after her. He will figure out how to save her or he will die trying. It's not impossible to make a Card abandon a host - it has been done before. We have seen the limits he will go to for his beloved Sakura, and remember that he was a Card Captor himself. It will be the hardest trial for him, but I believe if anyone can claim her back from a Sin Card then it will be him.' He paused and noticed all the stares he was receiving. He rose and turned to leave. 'If he fail this time we know that she must return here. If she does then we guardians will stop her from leaving this house again. Kero, you will defend Eriol and Tomoyo from Lust. You had better leave now - your escort has arrived.' As Kero followed him out of the room Tomoy turned to Eriol and commented 'For someone who detatches himself from people he sure knows how to say the right things.'

Kero flew in front of Yue and blocked him with his tiny figure. 'Hold on one moment!' he said 'why am I playing bodyguard to Tomoyo? She's a nice person sure, but I don't see how she fits in.' Yue stopped and explained 'If Lust escapes us, then she might do something rash. The mistress would never forgive us or herself if we allowed her friend to be hurt because of her. You can transported more easily than me and she can bring you back here in the event of an emergency. We have a more difficult challenge to deal with - We cannot protect her whilst her father is around. I am going to make sure that there is someone who can. Her brother.' Kero's jaw dropped 'WHAT?! Are you crazy - the guy hasn't got anything to stop her with, what's he going to do - ground her?' Yue looked pointedly at the downstairs door where Tomoyo and Eriol waited for him. A car horn sounded outside. 'I will explain later. Hurry and get to the mistress!' Kero flew to Tomoyo and the trio hurred outside to the car. They entered and Kero cried out 'To the Mall my good man! Don't spare the whip!' he suddenly gasped as he realised he'd blown his cover. The passengers waited for a painful moment for Tenby to react or demand answers but the aged butler simply raised his eyebrows in surprise before smartly replying 'Very good sir!' and making all haste for the Eastern Car Park of the Mall.

---

_Okay, for sake of the plot I have to split this particular part into two chapters instead of one very long one. It'll be up shortly. R+R please._


	10. Tenby Butler, Friend Legend?

_OK this story is now back on track. Sorry It's taken so long. This is becoming increasingly difficult to write because of writers block, but because people are still adding this one to favourites and hopefully reviewing I'm determined to finish this, because I'm really enjoying writing this one - here we go then!  
I do not own CCS or its characters  
---_

Lust struggled to her feet, desperate not to get caught in Syaorans trap. The wand in her hand shrank to its hidden form and the wind battered at her body, pressing her back to the wall. She cried out in frustration as Syaoran advanced. She caught a glimpse of his face before the wind made her eyes water and she saw the look of determination, the set jaw and hard eyes that promised he'd get what he wanted come heaven or high water. 'This isn't fair!' she cried out 'stop it!' in her moment of fear she felt something under her power at the edges of her mind, the man called Gary who had lay out cold since the start of the battle had started to stir and she mentally called out for him to help her. He didn't speak or respond and it occured to her for a moment that people with no magical power might not recover from the Sin magic as easily as Syaoran. However, despite her fears, Gary staggered drunkenly to his feet and charged blindly at Syaoran. With his attention fixed on her and the wind hammering from his element card he didn't know of the approaching threat until the man charged into him sending them both crashing to the ground and the Sakura Book tumbling from his grasp to slide across the floor.

'No!' Syaoran cried out as the book slid from his fingers, as he hit the ground his magic lost its power and returned to his grasp in its dormant state in the card. Lust sagged as the pressure of the wind dropped from her and she leapt forward to grab the book, swiping it off the ground just before Syaoran could get it back. She kicked him in the stomach and he released his sword to clutch the injury. Lust ran to the centre of the walkway and raised the wand to head height level before her. She smirked at the Syaoran and closed her eyes to focus the power, her voice rose in the chant 'Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE!' the wand grew once again to its commanding form and Lust opened her eyes and took hold of it, suddenly there was a bellow of frustration behind her and Syaoran swung his sword down over his head in mid leap towards her. She gasped in shock and rose her weapon to counter it. The clash rang in both their ears and the two of them tumbled to the floor from the impact, they lay stunned for a second then both sprang to their feet before swinging their weapons towards each other. There was only a few feet of distance as both shouted the commands 'GOD OF FIRE ANSWER MY CALL!' 'SHIELD! POWER! COMBINE YOUR STRENGTHS!' .

--

Tenby felt remarkably calm for all the tension and frustration in the back seat of his car that came in the form of a shouting Guardian. 'Quickly Tenby! We HAVE to reach them while Syaoran has the Lust trapped. If she gets hold of the Sakura Cards again then she'll escape for sure!' Tenby frowned at that comment as he turned into the East Wing of the Mall 'A poor assumption my dear guardian. Master Syaoran is hardly a child anymore, and his own magic is different to that of this magical being. If he has kept her trapped this long it means that he is able to successfully battle her strength despite the fact that she is aided by the additional magical she has at her disposal.' he turned into the Car park. 'We have arrived.' he stated. His three passengers departed quickly and hurried to the entrance that had a large sign 'East Mall Entrance'.

Eriol jogged ahead and bit his lip 'there's something wrong, there's way too much magic in there for it to be just Syaoran. I think the Lust has broken out of his grasp.' Kero let out a growl of anger 'If that Sin Card hurts Sakura in any way then I'm going to rip her limb from limb' Tomoyo took hold of Kero and smiled softly 'It's alright Kero. I'm sure that she's ok. Syoaran wouldn't hurt her intentionally. We'll get Lust out of Sakura don't worry it's only a matter of time-' Suddenly there was a massive roar and a blast that blew the door off its hinges and knocked their feet out from under them. Behind the noise the sound of both a male cry and female screams were audible. Kero let out a gasp of fear and flew through the blasted door 'SAKURA!' he cried out.

Tenby watched in awe at the blast. 'My word' he whispered 'such strength!' he heard screams and looked over his shoulder to see that people were evacuating the Mall ina blind panic to escape the explosion. He closed his eyes and sat down _I could help them, I could do something..._ he thought to himself but he snorted in contempt at the notion. _Cool heads Tenby, these new problems are your past mistakes._he watched the two young adults run after their fascinating companion who had charged forward to find his ward. 'So that's the famed Kero Beros; loyal, brave... but I thought he'd be a bit bigger...' he chuckled 'why, he looks like a stuffed toy.'

--

'Syaoran!' Eriol called out 'Where are you?' there was dust and plaster everywhere. Tomoyo picked her way over the fallen debris of wood and glass, she gasped and ran to gather up an object she recognised. It was Sakura's wand. Tears filled her eyes 'Sakura! Please be okay!' she cried out. As Eriol searched the ruined work site Kero called her over urgently 'I've found the source of the blast!' In the large walkway there was now a massive furrow that had cracked the floor and gouged out a trench deep enough to stand in, cracks spread out from it like a spiders web design. There was an unknown man curled up and motionless in the corner and Kero took hold of Tomoyo's arm. 'Call for some help, there's someone over here who's been hurt.' Tomoyo nodded and went to get her phone but a small snort of amusement caught their attention 'Don't bother. Gary will be fine. So will the workers. Sheild managed to contain most of Syaoran's little outburst.' Lust rose painfully to her feet and pointed to another room with a smashed door. 'You'd better see to him first I think, he had a harder landing than me. He's in there somewhere. Now I'll take back whats mine before I go, please.' she went to Tomoyo who put the wand behind her back. Lust smiled 'Dear Tomoyo, please give me back my wand.' Tomoyo shrank away from her 'No. You'll not have this back. Get out of Sakura' Lust's face darkened in anger 'If you won't give it back to me then I will take it by force!'

Kero flew transformed and appeared before her with bared fangs. 'GET OUT OF MY MISTRESS!' he roared Lust smiled sweetly at him and petted his head 'Or what, Kero Beros? You'll hurt me? We both know you can't hurt your little ward' she rose her hands 'But I can hurt you!' she blasted the Guardian across the room with a ball of pink energy and he smashed into the far wall where he lay stunned. Tomoyo cried out in shock and ran to Kero's aid. Lust giggled 'Sakura's magic is much more potent, but my own little tricks have their own charm, wouldn't you agree Tomoyo?' she advanced and grabbed Tomoyo by her hair 'Now you give me back that wand.' tears ran down Tomoyo's cheeks and she whimpered in pain, but she still shook her head. Lust snarled and snatched the wand out of her hands, letting Tomoyo fall from her grasp onto the floor. 'Please! Don't hurt him.' Tomoyo whispered, Lust turned and walked away from her 'I don't need to Tomoyo. Syaoran's missed his chance, and with these Cards and my own tricks I don't think anyone around here can stop me doing what I please.' there was a flash of light and Lust hit the ground hard with a grunt of pain. Eriol looked down upon her with distaste from the upper floor. 'That's a theory I'd like to put to the test.' he said quietly. Kero leapt over and batted the wand and book from Lust's grasp. Eriol floated down and lowered his glowing staff 'I will get your out of her even if I have to go in there and cut you out myself.' he placed his hands on the sides of Sakura's head and his eyes narrowed in focus. Lust screamed and then both of them went limp.

--

'Sakura?' Eriol called out questioningly. 'Where are you?' he was floating in a dark tunnel. He walked down it and looked for the entrance to the other mind. He wondered what Sakura's thoughts would be like once he found it. He hoped she was alright, but he didn't know what happened to the possessed. Mostly they just woke up and didn't remember much of the experience. But in a magic user it could be different. This tunnel was not the mind itself but the gateway between minds. He looked left and saw a pink doorway glowing before him. He was a little scared of walking into it - this was Clows magic, not his. If he messed it up then he could do real damage to both of them. If he got lost in here then neither of them would wake up, for a body cannot cope with three separate minds trying to control it. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD_Lust shouted silently at him from all around. Eriol ignored the voice and walked onward into the unknown mind of Sakura.

--

Tenby rushed after Tomoyo 'They both collapsed? Oh lord - he's used mind melding. I hope he know's what he's doing!' Tomoyo looked amazed at him 'You know what he's done? I thought you were just Syaoran's housekeeper!' Tenby didn't answer as they approached the two prone figures. Tenby leant down and felt the foreheads and checked their pulses. 'They're ok. I can't say any more than that right now. Where is Master Syaoran?' Tomoyo took his hand and pulled him into the ruined doorway. Tenby gasped and hurried inside. Syoaran lay unconscious, his clothes were scorched and his forehead had a shallow cut. He looked exhausted and weak. Tenby crouched down next him and scooped him up into his arms, 'Hold on young master. We'll see you right - you'll see.' he whispered as he took him out to his car. He returned twice to collect the other unconscious teenagers. Tomoyo strapped the men into the back of car and sat between them whilst Tenby gently lowered Sakura into the front seat. Kero sat on her shoulder and whispered softly to his Mistress. Tenby drove them back to his house whilst Tomoyo made phone calls in the back seat. Kero turned and asked 'What did you tell Sakura's father?' Tomoyo leant forward and replied 'I told him that me and Sakura were staying over one of her friends houses tonight and that he were out of the mall when the explosion happened. Is she ok?' Kero smiled and gently stroked Sakura's cheek 'She will be. She's tough, my Sakura.'

--

Eriol looked around with distaste. Sakura's mind was not very pretty anymore. In fact he felt dirty just being there. Lusts mindset had taken hold in here and pervered the normal state. He was seeing a very different mind to what would class as the 'normal frame'. The room which was Sakura's bedroom had two figures fornicating in the bed. Eriol turned away 'Don't let me disturb you.' he muttered angrily. He walked forward into another room. It was almost like a strip club, but without the 'no touching' policy. Every woman was a different Sakura and all the men had the same look of hunger on their faces. Eriol struggled not to lose his temper. This was inhumane - it was insane! He growled and suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. He span around and saw Lust. She stood naked before him and smiled wickedly. 'You like what I've done with her?' she asked. Eriol rose his hands and his eyes glowed, Lust took a breath and screamed. The world shattered around them and Eriol felt himself having to hold onto his sanity. Lust kept the scream ongoing but her voice sounded clearly over the hellish noise _LEAVE HER HEAD AND I WILL NOT DRIVE BOTH OF US MAD _Eriol thought for a moment and let go.

--

Tomoyo screamed as Eriol suddenly jerked and spasmed. He opened his eyes and groaned 'I couldn't do it. She was driving both of us mad. I had to let go and leave to save us both.' Tomoyo leant over and pecked him on the cheek. 'You did your best.' he looked at her a little surprised and blushed. He removed his spectacles and asked in an amused tone 'What was that for?' Tomoyo looked shyly at him 'Twice you've saved me, I think I owe you more than a kiss.' Eriol rose his eyebrows 'Twice?' Tomoyo took his hand 'Me and my best friends life have been saved thanks to you. She's not awake and she's still possessed but she's safe. You'll find a way Eriol.' she looked into his eyes and he saw the confidence and conviction behind her words. He looked at Sakura 'I hope so Tomoyo. It'll have to be soon.' Tenby looked in his rear view mirror at them and asked 'Tell me what sort of spirit is this Sin? Mortal turned ghoul? Schizophrenic mindset? Magical entity?' Eriol looked up sharply. 'Do I know you?' he asked quickly 'You sound very familiar.' Tenby smiled mysteriously and raised an eyebrow 'Perhaps we've met before and you've forgotten.' Eriol smiled back and asked 'Well to answer your question; magical entitiy, ancient and dangerous. We don't know how to get her out.' Tenby nodded and his brow knitted as he concentrated. 'A magical entity is a parasite that leeches off other magics to sustain itself. like any parasite it can be removed... with stimulation - ah here we go. Home sweet home - Now if you'll bring her inside and I will try my best to help her.' Eriol and Tomoyo hurried to bring Sakura in whilst Tenby opened the door and returned to bring Syaoran inside the house.

'Now then. Master Syoaran has been put to bed and the water is boiling. I will try my best.' Eriol frowned 'Mr Tenby this is hardly the time to drink tea.' Tenby chuckled 'Nonsense! A brew will remedy any fever. Besides, tea rarely has the herbs I'm using in it.' he went into a cupboard and then to his bookcase. He browsed a few books before nodding and tracing some words. He turned and took off his tie and jacket then he rolled up his sleeves. He walked over to Sakura and started his brew. Small green fungus was placed into the teapot and he scooped three spoonfuls of black pellets into is as well. He added a touch of honey and allowed it to blend for a few minutes. 'These herbs are very potent. Very rare stuff - but essential for bringing magic powers to their peak. Some people have coffee to wake them up, yes? Well this does that for magic power.'  
Without another word he pour two cups and poured some down Sakura's throat. SHe coughed gently and suddenly flushed. A small benevolent smile crept onto her face and she seemed radiate an aura. Tenby nodded and with a murmer 'Im going to regret this' he swallowed some for himself. He rose his hands and Sakura glowed clenched his hands together and went over to her. He reached and took a firm hold of her head. With a grunt of effort and a blinding light glowing from his hands he wrenched a pink shadow out of Sakura. Lust screamed and flailed but Tenby turned her away from Sakura and threw her to the floor. Another beckon and she disintegrated into a pink smoke that fled out of the door.

--

Syaoran opened his eyes and realised he was in his bedroom. He hurt so much and he let out a gasp of pain. 'Don't move Syaoran. You'll hurt yourself.' He turned and suddenly he lost words - it was Sakura! 'Sakura?' he asked breathlessly 'Is that really you?' she smiled softly and stroked his head. Syaoran felt tears running down his face 'You're back' he whispered 'You're okay.' She smiled again and leant in close to his ear. 'Thank you for saving me.' Syoaran started to cry and she gently took him in her arms and rocked him.

--

Tenby fell back into a chair. All his apparatus had been put away and cups of tea had been made by himself. Eriol sat with green whilst Tenby had some Earl Grey. Tomoyo was resting next to Eriol and Tenby smiled at her. 'You will make a good match.' He told Eriol, who looked puzzled for a moment and then asked 'You are not who you pretend to be Mr Tenby.' I know that voice and attitude. I've got memories of them. But they're incomplete memories of an old Mage now gone. Would you fill in the missing gaps please?' Tenby put down his cup and smiled. 'Certainly. I met Clow Reid when he was just a boy. And I was young myself. Not much older than you are now.' Eriol frowned at that 'I don't recall a Mr Tenby in Clow's memories...' Tenby chuckled 'Of course not. I had a different name back then. I've made it a habit to keep my past mistakes away from my present, but since the cats out of the bag and you've been so patient I guess I can tell you. You are called Eriol Hiiragizawa, But you used to be called Clow Reid. I am Mr William Tenby. I was formerly known as Mr Jacob Nile. Merlin.'

----------  
_I hope you all like the twist I put on the character of Tenby. Ok. R+R please - you would'nt believe what even seeing 'lol I like it.' can do for me. Ok here's a teaser for the next chapter. The history of Merlin and Clows time together, Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship and Yue gives a gift to Touya. _


	11. Wrath takes charge

_Before I begin I'd like to do some acknowledgements;  
_xSapphirexRosesxFanx_who was concerned about Sakura I want to say "thankyou thankyou thankyou! - you just gave me another fabulous idea!" to _Will Kaisen_who continues to review and criticise my spelling and wording especial thanks for prompting me to re continue my work on this fanfic and to all of the others who are enjoying my work 'you're all fantastic, I can't thank you lot enough. I mean it!'  
Okey dokey. lets continue, shall we?_

_I do not own CCS.  
---------------------------------------- _

Tenby remained seated downstairs as Eriol took in the story. Kero came in and settled down on the coffee table. 'Hey, erm... Tenby? I wanted to say thank you. I don't know how to say how grateful I am...' he swallowed and dabbed at his eyes which had started to brim with tears. Tenby leaned down and gave a knowing smile. 'Little guardian, it was my pleasure.' he rose and went into the kitchen for a moment returning with a covered plate which he set down next to the guardian and uncovered it after a moment. 'Have some sponge. You look like you need a little treat. May I offer you a slice young Eriol?' He offered politely as he cut into the small sponge cake. 'I'm not really hungry sir, but some more tea would certainly be welcome.' Tenby nodded and went out to fetch some more. He heard whispering as he went out and grinned - he'd love to see how the Guardian would react to Eriol's claim that Syaorans butler and guardian was the reincarnation of England's most powerful magician. 'Help yourself to more cake if you're hungry Kero Beros.' _If you've as bad a sweet tooth as Syaoran says I'll need more cake _he thought quietly to himself as the water boiled. He returned with an extra cup and some fresh teas, when he finally settled back in his chair he noticed the guardian was frowning in puzzlement at him. He smiled and raised his cup to his lips 'It's alright you can ask; "If I'm a mage reputed to have lived since the dark ages how have I kept myself alive and hidden so long?" Am I right?'

Kero nodded 'I wasn't there to see it but I gathered that since the house is still standing and you're unhurt that you destroyed the Lust with no trouble, that means you're even stronger than Syaoran, Eriol or even Sakura!' Tenby rubbed his chin and looked amused 'Well no, actually I didn't destroy her. I expelled her with her own magic. I tricked her out.' Kero's jaw dropped 'You mean she's still alive!?' Tenby frowned and pursed his lips 'I don't believe in killing Kero Beros. Not whilst the alternative is available.' Eriol spoke up from his quiet reflections. 'Sir? You are aware that these spirits are evil? They are the manifestation of the Seven Sins; Wrath, Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Greed and Gluttony. They will bring serious harm to innocent people if they aren't stopped soon.' Tenby took a sip of tea and replied 'But you are stopping them? I felt their presences disappear. Two are gone, five remain. Your party needs time to recover though, do you have anyone who can help?' Kero looked up and replied 'I'm good for looking during the day and Yue can do night watch provided it's not busy.' Eriol nodded 'However, I am the only one fit to take battle to these 'Sin Cards'. The others need rest - Sakura's been through enough these past two days and Syaoran needs to recover from his injuries.' Tenby sighed and put his cup down. 'Let me think on it and I'll have an answer by tomorrow.' he rose and went into his garden. His two guests followed his progress until he reached his oak tree and he sat down in its shade to lie back against it.

---

Lust sobbed and fled as quickly as she could to the gathering place. She could sense the others waiting for her and she stopped only when she felt them all around her. She was blind and formless, going only on feelings rather than any senses. The air was thick with fear and tension, but the theme beneath it dripped malice and malcontent. She trembled as words flowed through her mind in Wraths cruel voice SO YOU COME CRAWLING BACK TO US _SISTER_. Lust shivered and tried to speak but could only manage to generate a weak and vague feeling of apology Wrath sneered GIVE THIS PITIFUL CREATURE SOME OF YOUR POWER, YOU'VE ENOUGH TO SUSTAIN YOURSELF there was a very negative feel now and she sensed that whoever was being spoken to didn't want to comply. YOU DARE DISOBEY MY ORDER?! The air around Lust exploded with pain and fear then suddenly unharnessed magic was all around her DRINK UP she heard Wrath order. Lust began to absorb as much as she could of it and she felt herself taking form. First it was feeling and then flesh, she hadn't finished drinking when she fully formed into her beautiful physical self, she took two large intakes of the sweet magic and sighed slowly as she opened her eyes. The gathering place was a large derelict mansion that looked half torn down, there was a battered red armchair in front of a ruined fireplace in the corner, she heard grunts from behind her and she turned to look, what she saw made her retch and run to hide from the sight.

Gluttony had been opened up like a gutted fish and a greenish glow was fast escaping the open wound, and she now realised that the Sins had just gorged themselves on the life sustaining magic of one of their own. She wanted to run and hide and it was clear everyone shared her horror and revulsion, yet no one dared move - all eyes were on Wrath who was still feasting. He gorged himself till there was no more and slowly stood. He paused and let out a low belch, then after a moment they all sensed a massive change in him, and Wrath started his own transformation. He grew tall and muscular with leathery dark skin, his hands hooked into thicker boney claws and his hooded form started to degrade and age, becoming tattered rags covered by the remains of the cowl that had covered much of his torso. He drew the hood back to reveal his face, which looked like it had been burned and healed poorly leaving dark red brown flesh covered in minature scarring. He opened his eyes with a snarl and everyone gasped, they were glowing like white hot coals! He drew back his black lips to roar in truimph which revealed sharpened teeth. He turned to face the assembled group and whispered in his quiet rasp 'Does anyone feel _brave_?'

Wrath smiled softly and went over to the remains of Gluttony 'fool' he said quietly 'Still! He did serve one purpose in his wretched existence - now we can all hear why sweet little Lust has been gone so long!' he turned to face Lust who was cowering in the corner, the others followed his lead and dragged her into the center of the room, eager to please Wrath. He shoed them away from her and pulled the armchair over so he could sit whilst he spoke 'So, sister, perhaps you'd care to tell me whats been happening these past few days? I asked you to find the girl. Then suddenly you vanish! You're gone...' he licked his lips and leant in close to whisper in her ear 'What were you doing?' Lust trembled and gave a weak smile 'I was following her like you said-' 'DON'T LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!' Wrath screamed and struck her across the face, he then picked her up by her hair and started to punch her in the back 'WHERE WERE YOU LUST?' she screamed and struggled and Wrath turned her to sucker punch her. As she curled up, sobbing at his feet he snorted and turned to his entourage 'Go. I want her found and brought to me alive. ALIVE AND UNHURT!'

----

Sakura lay next to Syaoran and slowly stroked his face as he slept. She smiled softly at him and tried to remember what had happened in the past two days, however it was like a stubborn dream that she couldn't bring to mind. she mentally shrugged and gave up after a few attempts. She knew that somehow she had been under control by something shortly after she had made love to Syaoran, but that was due to her friends filling in the missing gaps in her memory. She was lucky to have such caring friends, she thought to herself. She looked at Syaoran and lifted the covers to look at his wounds. They were recovering fast thanks to Tenbys administrations with a potion that had smelled like springtime flowers. He had smiled at her and whispered that it didn't taste as good as it smelled, then to prove it he had taken a sip and his face had puckered so comically she had giggled. She saw Tenby as a kind old man who enjoyed his tricks and mischief almost as much as Kero, he was like a teasing caretaker to her now. He had decided to leave them together after the treatment. Sakura smiled as she looked at Syaorans chest and suddenly she felt weak with passion, it rose hot and intoxicating inside her and she slipped into its comforting embrace.

Downstairs Kero called out mentally to Yue _Follow my magic brother, we have to talk._ there was a momentary pause before the reply came _thats alright. I'm finished here anyway. I'll be as fast as Yukito can make it._ his signal faded and Kero sighed. Whatever Yue had been up to whislt they had chased after Sakura he had been vague in the explanation save that he needed to see Sakura's brother Touya. Kero wanted to know about Yue's plan, and more importantly if he remembered Clow ever mentioning a 'Merlin'. Eriol had left to spend some time with Tomoyo and Tenby was still reflecting outside. Kero sighed and went over to the sponge cake. _'_OH BOY! You're going to taste great!' he exclaimed before leaping on top of it to scarf as much as he could as quickly as possible. He had just finished when he felt something strange. It was an echo or something from far away reaching him... it had a response from above him and he gasped 'SAKURA!' he shouted and rushed upstairs. He burst into the room 'OK! STOP RIGHT THERE!' he looked at the two individuals in the bed and cut off his speech in embarrased shock. Sakura was on top of Syaoran, who was making small grunts of pleasure, whilst she was bent over his crotch. Her hair fortunately blocked most of his view but the wet noises and the small pleasured moans that sounded far too much like she had her mouth full made Kero suddenly shudder and gag. However Sakura opened her eyes at the intrusion and her cheeks sported the most fantastic shade of red as she realised who her audience was. Her eyes showed white all around and she pulled herself away from Syoarans erection. Syaorans eyes looked misty and he let out a displeased moan. However his eyes cleared in moments and he swiftly covered himself before he awkwardly asked 'Can I help you?' Kero turned his back on them before muttering 'No... No. I thought there was something in here with you two. but it's not here anymore... I'll just excuse myself.' he left the two of them slowly before bolting to the bathroom to retch. 'Oh boy... I really could have gone the rest of my life without knowing they do that when I'm out of the room.' a thought occured to him that perhaps they might have done that in Sakura's bed as well as Syaorans and Kero have to bend over the bowl until he felt better.

----

Tenby sighed and tried to think 'when I interfere I cause trouble' he said softly to the tree 'I tried to make a country better once upon a time and all I got in the end was a broken heart and a shattered dream' there was a soft gentle song and a womans voice spoke softly in his head  
_The shattered dream was Arthurs, Merlin. Not yours._  
'What is to say that this incident won't be the same? She has friends and Guardians to protect her, she is armed with Clows Wand'  
_You know this is different this time. Arthur wielded a magical weapon too, and he had friends and allies. But without you he was killed by the Mordread. These Sins are many times greater than the Mordread. If you let her go off alone without your help she WILL die.  
_'But I can't do it anymore Lady! I'm not Merlin anymore. I am William Tenby.'  
_you can hide from your past, but no matter what name you give yourself; William Tenby the butler, Mr Jacob Niles the teacher or Li Nerm the healer. You will always be the reincarnation of Merlin. You will never be rid of your past errors, but perhaps this will help you atone for them and then you can decide what to do with yourself.  
_Tenby thought about it for a moment 'You've been with me all my long lives. But you're still young next to me. You remember what I was like as Merlin?'  
_I do my old friend. perfectly._  
'I need to speak to Syaoran before I make this decision.'

---

The Sins searched with all haste. Pride and Sloth faded into the background as they felt out for magic. Pride scoffed 'Just as I thought! These people are nothing!' Sloth scratched his chest and stretched 'Thats very...' he yawned 'observant, my dear Pride. However not very constructive. This time you spend lauding it over others is all time you could be spending searching so that Wrath doesn't flay us to an inch of our miserable lives.' Pride shuddered. It had gorged on Gluttony out of fear but it knew that ultimately the fear was a sign that no matter how proud it was of itself, it was still an underling. Lesser than Wrath. More however than Sloth. It turned and sneered 'Sloth, all you do is tell us what we should be doing without contribution. Get up off your fat backside and get working.' Sloth rose an eyebrow and with deliberate slowness set to the task he'd been appointed. After all - he reasoned - Wrath hadn't set a time to complete the job.

---

Syaoran went out to Tenby who waited patiently for his young master. 'Have they told you about my history?' Tenby asked. 'No Tenby. What is it?' Tenby looked distant and said quietly 'There are some things in this world that are better seen than heard.' Syaoran smiled and mutttered 'Not according to Kero Beros.' Tenby looked puzzled and Syaoran waved the comment away 'What are you getting at Tenby?' Tenby took hold of Syoarans hand and placed it on a smooth patch on his oak tree. 'Its time you knew all about your old guardian's past exploits my young master.'

Eriol smiled and stroked Tomoyos hair as she lay on his chest, he thought he was a very lucky man indeed to be alone with her with her mother being as protective as she was after the attack that had hospitalised her daughters bodyguards. However Tomoyo had been insitant and refused to let her mother send Eriol away. He had met her in her garden which took his breath away and smiled at her. She leant over to whisper in his ear that he might enjoy a tour and he'd grinned. Before long the two young adults, quite sure they were not being followed, were sharing passionate kisses. Tomoyo pulled back flushed 'I thought' she said breathlessly 'that you deserved a proper thankyou for what you've done for me recently.' Eriol grinned and took her hand to kiss slowly up her arm. Tomoyo let out a small whimper as reached her neck and kissed upwards till her nibbled her earlobe gently. Tomoyo felt herself growing hot very quickly and her legs clamped tightly together. 'Wait!' she whispered breathlessly 'The cameras...! Eriol please not here, someone might see us!' she thought and suddenly it dawned on her. 'My bedroom!' she gave him a quick, yet very satisfying, kiss and giggled. 'but you have to promise to be a good boy!'

----

_The young boy leant over the desk and yawned. He looked out of the window and saw that it was a beatiful spring day and he groaned. He was stuck indoors on a fine day... he frowned as he saw a man sleeping beneath the tree outside his house. He went outside to look curiously at him. He had grey curled hair that had been neatly cropped at the shoulders, a neatly trimmed beard and grey/blue eyes had the creases of age about them. He looked physically fit for a man of advanced years and it occured to the boy that he wasn't exactly sure why he'd so readily come to greet a stranger. He cleared his throat and the gentleman looked up with a small smile 'Ah good. You've come. You are the young man learning about magic upon this premises, yes?' The boys voice stiffened at that comment and he replied 'I am the young master of this premises. And I'm not learning magic. I am practising it.' The old man chuckled 'Ah the arrogance of youth! very well young master' he beckoned to the tree he sat beneath 'make fruit grow from this tree.' the boy frowned and replied 'Magic is for the benefit of others not oneself. Besides the tree will bear fruit given time.' the old man raised an eyebrow 'true. But it will not bear fruit till summer and I'm hungry now.' the boy sighed and concentrated. Two large berries dropped from the flowering branches into the mans lap and he nodded approvingly 'Good start lad. Now turn them into something more substantial, theres a godd fellow.' The other started to lose patience 'I have no time for these games, old man. This is my tree and you are trespassing.' the elder tutted disapprovingly and carressed the berries which glowed and turned into large apples. The boys eyes widened and he gazed in further wonderment as the man became younger before his eyes. The hair lost the grey and became a fine copper brown of slightly greater length, the beard dissapeared from his chin and his eyes transformed into a jade green. He rose and stretched, and the boy realised that his man was only a few years older than himself, the stranger bowed before taking a large bite out of the apple. He tossed his remaining apple the other to the boy, who caught it and after a moments pause took a bite. Sweet juice ran down his chin and the two started to chuckle at each other. The young man bowed a second time with exaggerated grandiose. 'I am Merlin. I was looking for a place to rest and decided to stop for a nap beneath the fine tree before heading into that town down there.' the boy smiled at the carefree nature of his new aquaintance 'My name is Clow Reid, and I think that in exchange for some lessons on creating things with magic that I could find you a room in my humble dwelling.' Merlin turned to look at Clows large mansion and laughed before shaking Clows hand._

-----

Ahhh. I know, I know you're probably a little vexed at me for skirting away into the past at the end of this chapter. The next chapter will continue the history and explain what Yue has been up to which will return us to the plotline. Please R+R especially if it's on the 'Merlin' character, do you like it or is he hogging the limelight? The next installment will be up as quickly as I can get it on paper.


	12. Clow's Teacher

_Next chapter. Hope it meets expectations.  
I do not own CCS  
-------_

Syaoran pulled his hand back and turned to stare amazed at his mentor. 'You knew Clow Reid?' Tenby grinned at that and replied 'Yes, once upon a long time ago we were friends. We shared some months, and became friends then we parted on good terms and didn't see each other again.' Syaoran thought about it for a moment and asked 'Tenby? I'd like to ask your age if you don't mind?' the butler had to think about that and finally shrugged, 'I've been alive since the dark ages and taken a few reincarnations... and bear in mind that I had to slow the ageing process in every one of them. So... its been a very long time.' Syaoran looked a little awed at that and suddenly asked 'Do you remember being Merlin? You know, do you have any memories?' Tenby smiled sadly. 'Far too many my boy.' he indicated to the tree 'Take a look if you like. It may do you some good.

---

Eriol and Tomoyo lay on her bed, both their clothes discarded en route to it, and Tomoyo pulsed up and down to Eriols rhythm. 'oh! oh! Oh! Oh! OH!' she gasped loudly and bit her lip as she gripped his shoulders harder. Eriol panted and looked up at her. Her head was dipped and she wimpered with excitement, Eriol grinned and thrust harder. The sight of her firm breasts bouncing with his thrusts excited him and he practically pulsed inside her, suddenly Tomoyo's head shot up with surprise and with wide eyes she gasped 'Oh god Eriol - please tell me you're not going to get any bigger!' Eriol couldn't speak for the the effort of holding back ejaculation, so instead he put his arms around her slim waist and leant up to suck at Tomoyo's pert nipples, which made Tomoyo shiver and she leant forward to rest her head on his. Her eyes were shining with excitement and her face was flushed with pleasure. 'More, oh please Eriol, more!' she moaned into his ear.

---

Sakura sat with Kero as Yukito walked towards them. 'Hi Sakura' he called out cheerfully. Sakura rose and waved 'Hi Yukito!' she called back. When he arrived he looked down and smiled 'You brought Kero as well I see.' Sakura nodded and asked 'Are you better?' Yukito nodded and looked confused 'I'm fine Sakura. Yue's been exhausted recently...' he leaned in to whisper confidentially 'Is it ok to talk with my other self here?' Sakura shook her head and led him inside Tenby's house. 'It's ok now' she started to say as she turned but she yelped in shock as she found herself face to face with Yue instead of Yukito. He shook his head irritably and sighed - she would never got used to his sudden appearances apparently. Kero flew over and grabbed his brother in a squeezing hug. Yue looked uncomfortable and pushed Kero gently off him. 'WE GOT HER BACK YUE!' Kero wooped with joy, Yue rose an eyebrow and replied 'I had noticed.' Sakura sat down and looked curiously at the two guardians 'So' she asked 'What happened to me exactly?' Kero hovered down to sit on her lap and Yue started the explanation from the beginning as she listened carefully.

'So she got inside me while me and Syoaran were-' Sakura exclaimed indignantly but Kero coughed loudly and gave her a look that bade her not speak further on that topic. Sakura blushed and fidgeted slightly but Yue ignored the two and continued the story as far as the plan. Kero chimed in 'By the time we had a plan, the kid was already fighting you and winning! He got Lust cornered and we went to save you. We got there and BOOM! Suddenly there's this massive explosion! We all rushed in and found you stunned and Syaoran out for the count, then after a little negotiation at wand level we got you and him safely back here, where that Tenby guy mixed some recipe and made the Lust get out of you. She ran off, and then... well you know the rest.' Sakura nodded and hugged him. 'Thanks Kero.' he blushed and shrugged it off 'He-ey c'mon. You know we wouldn't give up on you that easy!' Yue nodded and sat next to her. 'When you return home there will be a large difference. I believe you will be pleasantly surprised.' Sakura looked puzzled but still smiled encouragingly. Yue finished his statement with 'I gave your brother back his power.'

The two in front of Yue couldn't have been more shocked if they'd been hit by lightning. 'ARE YOU INSANE!?' Kero cried out 'You nearly died without that - why, in the name of all thats logical, would you return it!' Yue looked at Sakura and explained 'Your brother gave me his power because you weren't strong enough alone and my need was great. I believe you can sustain me now without risk to yourself. I believed that giving Touya back his gift would be a good way of ensuring your continued safety. I'm keeping a promise Mistress. I promised I'd look after you and myself.' Sakura nodded slowly but was still a little uneasy ... Yue seemed to read her thoughts and spoke calmly 'The chance is slim Mistress. You are stronger than you know and if neccisary I will ask him to return it again.'

-----

Tomoyo let out a long moan of pleasure as Eriol's erection broke and his semen pumped inside of her. His cry of delight joined hers and he fell back gasping as Tomoyo dug her nails harder into his shoulders and she panted on top of him. Eriol found the sight of her pleasure incredibly moving and swallowed hard before lifting himself up to pull her down with him. Tomoyo was still giving little mews and pants as her brushed her hair away from her face to kiss her. The two lay with their bodies entwined enjoying each others scent and noises, Tomoyo gave a small pleased smile and snuggled in closer to Eriol. Eriol gave a long sigh of bliss and softly broke the silence with 'Thank you my sweet.'

-----

_Clow and Merlin both strolled next to a stream under a hot summers sun. They made an unusual pair, Merlin insisted his old, faded cloak be worn when travelling despite the heat and he leaned heavily on a long branch as a walking stick , whilst Clow worn a refined black silken outfit and walked slowly with hands in pockets in carefree manner looking up at the sky. Clow grinned at his companion who was sweating and grumbling and joked 'Feeling the heat, my friend? I did warn you! This country does not have 'English summers' as you call them - today it has hot ones! Where a sun shines without hinderance from clouds and rain is rare.' Merlin gave him a sour look and threw his staff at his companion, who ducked it laughing ay his friends misfortune. The staff hit the water and floated gently down the river. Merlin gave a sigh and looked up, 'I don't know Clow. I think you're going to get wet when those rain clouds arrive.' Clow frowned and looked up 'There's no rain cl-!' he gasped as Merlin suddenly shoved him into the stream. He stood with cold water sloshing around his thighs and shivered. 'YOU TRICKED ME!' he cried out angrily. Merlin chuckled and replied 'Thats what magicians do, isn't it?' Clow started to respond but Merlin continued walking and called back 'If you can get my stick back for me I'll lend you this cloak till your clothes dry.' Clow cursed under his breath and set out after the floating staff.  
_Syaoran laughed at the vision. Sakura and the Guardians peeked out to see what the commotion was and frowned at the sight of Syoaran with his hand on the tree, laughing hard. Kero rose an eyebrow 'The kid's flipped!' he warned Sakura 'I think he got hit on the head...' Sakura turned and scolded him 'Kero! That's not nice!' she walked over to the tree and when Syaoran had calmed himself a little she asked 'What's so funny Syao?' There was a call from the house. Tenby motioned for Sakura to come over and handed her a telephone. Fugitaka was on the line and sounded worried. 'Are you alright? I heard there was an accident at the Mall!' his voice was slightly strained Sakura felt guilty for not having called him once she'd recovered. 'I'm fine Dad. We were nowhere near the Mall when it happened. I'm round Mr Tenby's house.' there was a small pause and Mr Fugitaka filled in the gaps in his memory 'Is he Syaoran's legal guardian? The gentleman who gave you a lift home the other night?' Sakura nodded 'That's right!' Fugitaka seemed happier now. Sakura thought for a moment and asked 'Dad, may I stay the night here?' Fugitaka seemed suprised she'd asked 'Of course you can Sakura.' he chuckled 'I'd say you're old enough being eighteen.' she blushed at that comment but still replied 'Thanks Dad! You're the best!' there was a small laugh from the end of the phone 'I'll see you later sweetheart. Have fun.' she turned to face William Tenby who put the phone back onto the hook. She smiled and asked if he wouldn't mind her staying. He smiled and replied 'I'm always ready to recieve guests. Would you tell everyone that dinner will be served on the balcony floor in an hour - including Kero Beros and Yue.'

---

After one of William Tenbys excellent meals (consisting of a starter of pork ribs, a main meal of rice and assorted diced meats with different sauces and the pudding consisting of cake and ice cream), Yue had politely declined food but sipped at water whilst the others ate. Tenby offered everyone some entertainment and there was a small table set up with long twigs on a metal plate, there were comfortable chairs to sit on. 'I've always been good with story telling' said the old butler when his guests were comfortable 'Amongst my magic tricks, I've found a rather unique way to tell a good campfire story.' He went and picked up a match and lit it and waited. 'As Syaoran and Kero know, I was formerly the mage known as Merlin. But I have lived many lifetimes beyond that ignorant and poorly recorded era' he passed around some tea and marshmallows 'Eat up and enjoy an old man's story.' He lowered the match to the twigs and threw some leaves over the top of the smoking wood, as the smoke rose it became scent in which images and words flowed into their minds with the smell of wild herbs.

Sakura watched with fascination as two men were seen roughing it in the wild, asleep in a field beneath a low moon. Clow_ started awake and looked around nervously before nudging his sleeping friend. Clow leant over and shook the sleeping Merlin. 'Wake up.' he whispered as Merlin grumbled in his sleep. Wind whistled and something howled 'Wake up sleepy!' Clow hissed more urgently._ Clow was now looking less like a teenager and more of a young man, he had filled out a little and was taller than his former self according to Syaoran, Tenby hushed him gently and motioned for them to watch. _Merlin opened his eyes and rubbed sleep from them 'What is it Clow?' he yawned. Clow swallowed to wet his throat and and raised his hand to point 'There's something over there Merlin. I heard it. I felt it!' Merlin chuckled 'Its probably a wolf or a fox Clow, take my advice; go back to sleep.' He turned over and closed his eyes again. Clow thought about it for a moment and grabbed his coat before sneaking off. Merlin stirred after a few minutes adn cursed. He grabbed his cloak and donned it grumbling to himself. Clow was now at the forest and searching beneath the tree's for the unseen disturbance. Merlin grabbed his boots and started to lace them up. 'When I was his age all I wanted was to test wine and maybe some nice looking woman.'  
_Tenby harrumphed loudly at that and blushed pink as the marshmallow he was about to eat 'Well... not always' he muttered quietly, Sakura giggled at him and Syaoran smothered a grin by sipping some tea.  
_Clow cursed softly, he had been in the forest for an hour without any luck in finding the howling noise. He was so sure it had been something magical but he started to think that Merlin was right. He was cold and tired and quite lost. There was a snap behind him and he spun and yelled out in panic as something ran into him hard. Merlin sprawled out on top of him and cursed as he crawled to his feet. 'What are trying to do, scare me to death?!' Clow asked him heatedly 'No. But it seems I'm following an idiot! You didn't take a torch or leave something to find your way back! You'd have gotten lost in here and I'd have spent all of tomorrow following your footsteps. its good that I'm not so foolhardy, I lit a fire before coming after you and now the suns rising we can follow the smoke.' The two trudged back slowly, when they reached the camp they warmed themselves in front of the fire as Clow stared sullenly at his friend.  
Merlin broke the long silence and berated his friend 'Look, if you must have an adventure Clow then why can't it be during daylit hours? Hell, I've used up all the wood so now and we have to walk the rest of the way tired and if we don't get to the town we will have to spend a very cold night up on the hills. I hope you're pleased.' he said sarcastically. Clow flushed angrily and shot back 'Don't speak that way to me! You are not my father so what right do you have to tell me what I can and can't do?' Merlin's eyebrows beetled together 'I am older than you Clow, much much older Thats why you should pay more attention to my advice and not those damn books of yours that give you daft notions of adventure and glory.' Clow rose to his feet and his voice started to rise with him. 'What! Now you're lecturing me too! I've learned more magical knowledge from my own books than you! What exactly do you do other than critise me Merlin? You sleep in my house and eat my food. Tell me, for what good reason do I keep you around Merlin!' Merlins lips tightened. Clow seemed to realise he'd said too much 'My friend... I didn't mean-' Merlin silenced him with a warning finger and an expression of smouldering anger, and without another word walked away from the camp and Clow Reid._

The group looked surprised as the image turned smoky and faded, there was the sound of a door opening quickly behind them and Tenby nearly ran out of the room to go outside. Sakura went after him but stopped at the door, there she looked at her host at the bottom of his garden, the thin gentleman stood alone beneath his old tree, Sakura's heart went out to him as she saw the mans shoulders started to rise and fall as he wept alone .

-----

Sorry its been so long. and sorry this is a small chapter. I got to the end and felt sorry for Tenby so I had to stop it early. The next chapter picks up with the Sin Cards evil plans... theres no going back for them now. But what are they? you'll just have to find out next time!! DUN DUN DUHHNN!  
Many thanks for your patience people. Its good to be back! please R+R.


	13. Angels and Devils

_Hi everyone! this is proboably the billionth time I've had to apologise for tardiness. But I do beg your pardons, I keep getting writers block. Thanks to all the parties who've supplied me with feedback, and especially sweetie sakura. I may not get around to editing the previous chapters for a while. And to Will I hope you find a reference in here amusing as well as ironic._

_I do not own CCS.  
----------------------------------------------------_

Sakura bit her lip in worry as she looked towards Tenby, she leant back inside and whispered into Syaorans ear 'He looks really upset, could you talk to him?' Syaoran smiled and nodded. Sakura pecked him on the cheek, ignoring the exaggerated gagging from Kero whom she smiled pleasantly at for his troubles. Syoaran went out to the old man and gently patted his back. 'It's okay Tenby, it's just a memory. It's in the past.' William turned and quickly dabbed at his eyes. 'Oh, Master Syoaran! I'm so sor-' he hurridly apologised but Syoaran shook his head, dismissing the words before he could finish them. Syoaran smiled at his butler 'Are you all right?' the old man nodded as he composed himself. 'I'm sorry, it's just that I had forgotten about that memory. It was very upsetting to relive that.' Syoaran thought about asking how he'd conjured a memory he'd forgotten about, but before he could the old man roused himself from his sadness, 'Come' Tenby said lightly and offered his master to lead 'it is growing cold out here and we have guests to attend to.' Syaoran smiled as the old Tenby reasserted himself, with his impeccable manners and consideration. The two strolled back to the house in a more jovial mood than they had left it.

Sakura watched Syoaran come back with his old friend. Tenby seemed better for the short time they'd talked and she was relieved. She hated to see people upset, and especially Tenby who she had grown very fond of in the short time she'd known him. He seemed to fill in the slot of guardian for Syoaran in the same way Kero and Yue did for her. She smiled and suddenly was shaken from her reverie by Yue who seemed distracted by something. 'Mistress, I'm glad we have you back. But I must leave, I have - I mean _Yukito_ and I have a promise to keep to your brother.' Sakura hid a humoured smile at Yue's attempts to remain a neutral party about her brother and Yukito. Her guardian wasn't very good at expressing his emotions but he seemed to be getting better at it when Touya was mentioned.  
'You don't have to be so formal all the time Yue. If you want to leave or do something then don't let me stop you.'  
'I don't. But you insist on putting yourself in danger.'  
As he left Sakura chuckled. Whether he'd meant it to be one or not, that last comment had been quite funny.

Yue flew into the open window of Touya Kinomoto's room. 'I am here Touya.' he spoke quietly.  
'I know. I've known you were on your way for the last five minutes' the dark haired man looked up from his chair and smiled. 'It's strange... I can't see my mother yet I know where you are instinctively. Why is that?'  
Yue felt distincly pleased that Touya was dressed only in a dressing gown and some tight boxers. His mistress brother was in excellent shape these days 'I really... don't know.' he said off handedly as Touya rose and went over to him. Yue suddenly felt uncertain and a little uncomfortable about the attraction he was feeling. Since when had he ever felt this way about another man?  
'Is my sister alright? She feels the same as she used to.' Touya asked softly. Yue tried not to look at the other mans mouth. He didn't _want_ to think about it....  
Yue nodded 'They were successful in extracting the Sin. She will not be causing trouble any time soon.' Touya breathed a long sigh of relief and he looked at the Guardian. 'Would you mind if we talked more outside. Its a little warm in here.' he said politely. Yue could only nod and follow.

Outside was refreshing. A cool breeze gently caressed the face of the guardian and ruffled his companions thick dark hair. The two waited for a moment and simply enjoyed the feeling. 'Yue? Do you remember the first time we met?' Touya asked him softly. There was a kind of distant look to his face. Yue nodded and replied calmly 'I do. We met for the first time when you offered yourself up to me.' Touya smirked and ran a hand through his hair.  
'Thats an _interesting_ way of putting it Yue.' he commented with a light chuckle.  
Yue blushed and looked down. 'erm...I meant offered your magical energies...'  
Touya laughed and put a hand on Yue's shoulder 'You're quite endearing when you're surprised Yue.' he said affectionately. 'You know what I remember most about that meeting? Feeling a little nervous that my soul was being seen as you absorbed the energy.' He shrugged 'But I didn't mind you seeing it. At the time I was more scared for you and Yuki.'  
Yue said nothing at that. What could he possibly say that would not reveal more than...  
'I realised something though Yue. When we met and I touched your soul too... It was as though I had found the man I'd been waiting for my whole existence without even knowing it.'

Yue was so distracted by the memory and revelation that he barely registered what was happening as Touya leant in to kiss him. Caught off guard Yue gave half a sigh of pleasure and opened his mouth to accept it... then Yue's breath caught as he realsied what he was doing, he gasped and pulled back with wide eyes. Touya gave him a carefully blank look. 'I see.' he said sadly 'then it must just have been my imagination.' A lump formed in Yue's throat and he couldn't contain himself any longer. _No_ thought harshly to himself _I will not lie to my heart, no matter what Clow may think or have thought on such matters_ and without hesitation he gave his mistress brother a full kiss on his lips. Touya gave a surprised grunt but beneath the kiss he smiled happily.

From the roof of Sakuras house two beings kiss watched with great interest. 'Both are precious to each other it seems.' Pride said with disgust 'But if we sieze them then she'll come to us to save them.' Sloth chuckled and asked 'You're certain we can beat the guardian? I mean, Wrath couldn't beat him so how are we supposed to...?' Pride shot him a warning look before he replied snidely 'We don't have to beat him. You just grab the other guy and he'll do what we say. Yue loves him too much to risk his death.' Unseen by their quarry, Pride and Sloth chuckled and moved in for the ambush. Tonight they would please Wrath greatly.

Eriol jerked awake. Danger! Sins were at Sakura's house! He rose and grabbed his clothes off the side. As he struggled into them he looked at Tomoyo's sleeping form and smiled despite his haste. She was magnificent in every way. He pulled his trousers on and pulled a black tight fitting jumper over his head. Finally he pulled his shoes on and grabbed his pendant dangling from his chain. He whispered the words softly under his breath so as not to wake his lady. "Key the holds the power of darkness, reveal yuor true form before me. I, Eriol, under our contract command you, release!" the wand grew until it formed the sun staff in his hands. He smiled benevolently and gently tapped it's butt on the floor. The patterns and runes glowed under his feet and the world faded arouind him as he teleported to the Kinomoto residence.  
-----

The old mansion had a wonderful feel to it. Wrath paced and felt surfaces with his claws and all the while waited for news from his scouts. Bursts of anger aside, he could be a very patient being when the need arose. He ached to see the Mistress... this Sakura would be an excellent adversary. Or maybe she;d prove to be something even more interesting... He turned and regarded Lust who was hunched over on the floor. She looked so very much like the Sakura but with that bit more to show off. 'LUST' he said after a long pause 'DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BE TRUSTED NOW?' If he thought she was lying he kill her. There was the tiniest whimper '..._yes...'_ and Wrath smiled at his work. She could hardly speak for the pain, but still she was concious. She wouldn't forget this beating for a long time. He went over and cupped her head up to look at his face. Through her good eye she saw him and silently shook her head, begging him not to hurt her anymore. Wrath let out a small purr of satisfaction 'Good little sin girl' he cooed softly as he stroked her cheek. 'You will find I can be a kind master as well as a cruel one. Now do you want me to be kind?' she nodded painfully and Wraths eyes gleamed. 'You look like Sakura, so this will be fun. Stand up and dance for me.' he said happily. As Lust struggled up to her feet he sat down in a battered red armchair. 'Dance!' he said encouragingly. Lust swayed and nearly fell she begged him through heavy breaths 'But Wrath... please...'  
'_Dance'_ he hissed warningly. She paled and nodded. She started to sway to a beat, and Wrath leant back with a smirk, he hummed a tune loudly and her sway slowly built to a very unsteady dance. Wrath noticed how pained she looked and saw how obviously taxing it was for her to dance to his music. Good! He thought Let her struggle and weep, she'll have no mercy from me till I'm satisfied! 'Nearly there Lust! A nice finish and you can rest and recover from your ordeal...' she put in a final burst of effort but when his hum stopped she staggered and fell to a knee. Wrath stood up an approached her meanacingly. 'You were so close.' he said mockingly but as she burst into hysterical sobs at his feet his features twisted into a terrible smile. She was well and truly broken now. Wrath laughed at the pitiful creature before him, for he had won this battle of wits. And very soon he would see Sakura in very much the same position.

---------------  
_I've had to write and edit this chapter so many times I've lost count! I need to submit it anyhow because I really want to move on and get this story rolling again. So I hope this is up to the standards of writing I set earlier. (If people don't care for the Yue/Touya thing then I have to remind them that they were warned from the start this would have homosexual references!)  
Tell me if you'd like more detail! I feel I'm rushing to finish these chapters sometimes so if anyone would like to see a more descriptive chapter then I'd be happy to try and do one for them.  
My thanks to the viewers and please R+R._


	14. A friend in need

_The next chapter is now up. Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far. Its always appreciated.  
usual message: I don't own CCS, don't sue me... yak yak yak... etc._

_-----------------------_

Eriol appeared with a blossom of magic and smiled with pleasure. His teleportation had become easier for him. He looked around and tried to see where the danger was coming from. There was nothing there yet but his mind would not rest. He looked down and saw Yue and Touya in their embrace. He averted his gaze quickly and smothered a grin. This was different coming from the normally reserved Yue. Well, if it pleased the guardian then Eriol wasn't going to judge him badly. Touya was a good man according to Sakura's letters to him when he'd been back in England. Eriol settled down and waited on the roof patiently.

Wrath had grown bored of his game. He took one last look at the broken Lust and sneered. 'Look at you. You who thought she'd take my greatest foe away for sport and turn her into a sex slave. You're _nothing _next to me Lust! What are you?' he gave her a look as she mumbled 'nothing' Wrath smiled with false 'I can't hear you Lust...?' he mocked. As Lust burst into fresh tears Wrath slapped her and as he stepped over her he heard her weeping 'I'm nothing! I'm nothing! I'm nothing!' he reached a window and stared out into the sky. How were his subordinates doing in their appointed task? He breathed in the cold air and closed his eyes, when he opened them again he saw the world in magic. The air was black and the building may as well have been empty for all the magic they held inside their walls. As he pushed his mind further out he suddenly reeled with shock. His eyes were blinded by a blossoming of magic power, comparible to a bright torch on a pitch black night. He smiled and purred with happiness. He concentrated hard and now pushed himself towards that power.

Pride and Sloth leapt out of their hiding places and surrounded the surprised couple. Pride kicked Yue to the floor and Sloth grabbed Touya by his throat. 'How cute, Yue!' Pride laughed nastily at the Guardian 'We always knew there was something odd about you. So shall I hurt your boyfriend or do you want to tell us where you've hid the mistress?' Sloth held Touya forward and Pride drew a long blade from his back and held the tip to Touya's throat.

Lust cradled herself and slowly collected her thoughts. She had been humiliated by Wrath, but she feared that it wouldn't stop with humiliation... what if he wanted to degrade her sexually too? _He would_ she thought bitterly. There had been a time when she would have wished nothing else - but that had been when Wrath had been a Sin Card and not some strange new breed of nightmare. There were limits to evil and he had not only crossed them happily but he had dragged them all along for laughs! He needed to be stopped whilst someone had the power to do it... Lust had had that power under her control. But since she'd been evicted from Sakura she had lost her oppertunity. However she still had a weak connection to Sakura's mind. That would dissapear in time also but for now it could be helpful. She reached out and felt for the girls mind... there! Sakura was distracted by Syaoran. They were having sex! Lust fed off the love and craving they felt for each other and used it to push a warning into Sakura's subconsious mind. With luck, the next time she slept the warning would surface. Exhausted, Lust fell back and closed her eyes, resting and recuperating her mind and body.

---------------

Sakura moaned loudly as Syoaran thrust into her as he ran his fingers through her thick hair. He was panting hard and both were sweating from their lovemaking - this was the third time they'd done it since Yue had left. 'More! More!' Sakura begged happily. 'Sure thing!' Syoaran gasped 'but one step at a -- OH!' suddenly he felt his erection break as she pushed hard against him and his semen pumped into her. Both the lovers let out cries of pleasure.  
Later as Sakura lay against his chest sleeping softly, her face still pink with pleasure and a small smile on her lips, Syaoran wondered what they would do if the Sin Cards went public. So far they had been happy to remain isolated and secrective, but when he'd faced Lust their battle had become all too public. The Mall was still closed and being searched and repaired and what about the school? _Electrical fire my ass _he thought to himself. _Magical fire would have been by Lust in Sakura's body. good way to make free time for herself..._  
Suddenly Sakura gave a cry of shock and dug her nails into his chest. 'Sakura!' he gasped in pain but she was already up, getting dressed and searching for her wand. 'What's wrong?' He followed suit and grabbed his shirt 'What are we doing this for?' he asked her again. When she turned and looked him he saw fear in her eyes.  
'I heard someone warning me that Wrath knows where I live and he's headed there! We need to get to my house, now!'

Downstairs Tenby and Kero were having tea and scones, both trying not to think about the noises from upstairs. 'Good heavens. Do they never stop?' Tenby inquired as delicately as he could. Kero shook his head slowly, he was biting his lip and his eye was twitching. 'They never stop when they're alone. Not. Ever.' Kero said through gritted teeth.  
Tenby looked at Kero and at his ears carefully and he wondered if perhaps Kero's hearing was a tad better than his... 'Children have a way of forgetting how to be quiet don't they Kero?' Tenby spoke slightly more loudly than neccisary. Ever since the two had gone upstairs Kero had been sporting stunning pink blush.  
'I can hear _every_ sound coming from above my head - and I _really_ wish I didn't know what they meant.' Kero said desperately as rocked himself gently, trying not to remember what he'd seen them up to earlier. Tenby poured him a fresh cup of tea, which Kero unconsiously drank down without hesitation.  
'My god Kero! Isn't that hot?' Tenby asked with concern. Kero nodded and gasped 'Extremely!' Suddenly Sakura came bolting down the stairs followed by Syaoran.  
'Kero! Wraths heading back to my home! I have to stop him hurting my brother and Yue!' Kero nodded and flew over to join her, as the three ran out into the night.

--------------------------------

Eriol yawned softly and looked down. He thought of Tomoyo and smiled with fondness. If the danger didn't appear whilst the two were still outside then he would return to his beloved. He had been wrong before, but he was dead certain that this time was not one of them. Suddenly he felt a blast of heat wash over his back and as he span Wrath stood tall and mighty behind him. Eriol was stunned and shocked by the change of appearance and power. 'NOW YOU DIE, BOY!' Wrath roared truimphantly and backhanded the young man sending him tumbling off the roof to crash to the floor. Eriol let out a cry of pain as his arm snapped beneath his weight and Wrath let out a howl of victory above him. Eriol rolled and struggled to his feet, he grabbed his staff and used it as support as he hurried towards Touya and Yue. Wrath watched him for a second, then shifted into his dog like form and jumped off the roof in pursuit of Eriol.

Touya jerked his head back into the face of the thing that had grabbed him, Sloth let out a scream as his nose broke. As Sloths fingers loosened their grip Touya swung a fist that collided with Pride's head. As the Sins hit the floor Touya ran forward and grabbed the Guardian. 'This way!' he said quickly and the two ran for the house. However as they did a figure ran around the corner, Eriol looked grey and pained. 'Touya! Help Eriol inside!' Yue called as he took off and spun around and fired an arrow at the persuing Sins. Sloth let out a scream as it struck his leg. Touya reached Eriol and threw him over his shoulder in a firemans lift. Eriol cried out in pain but at least they would be safely inside the house in moments. Pride threw a blade at Eriol, however his bearer saw the attack and tried to dodge it. The sword span through the air and although it missed its intended target it still cut Touya deep in his upper arm and chest. Touya let out a scream and fell back, dropping Eriol as he did.  
Yue let out a cry of horror 'Touya, No!' he cried out and swooped down to strike Pride from behind. The two tumbled and when they rolled to a halt Yue's hands were at the Sins throat, twisting and choking. The Sin was gurgling in panic and clawing desperately at Yue's strong arms, trying to relieve the pressure the Guardian was applying with murderous intent. However Yue would not be dissuaded. Pride's eyes bulged and he let out a croak of fear as the Guardians fist rose to strike him hard in the face, once, twice and three times before something roared and the earth shook with its power.

----------------------

Sakura was flying and Syaoran was on Kero's back following as fast as he could. Sakura was determined and hurried forward as swiftly as she could. She could already envision the terrible things that were happening to her friend at Wrath's cruel hands. As she approached her house she gasped, Touya and Yue were there too! Her brother was on the floor with Eriol sprawled next to him, both looked to be in bad shape. Yue seemed to be dealing with the other Sin well, but another was near them cluching its leg, and something else had arrived. Something powerful and violent. Wrath was here. She knew it. _'Hold on everyone!'_ she thought as she flew in as quickly as she could praying she'd be there in time.

----------------------

Pride kicked Yue off his chest. He twisted on to his front and crawled away from his opponent as Yue landed gracefully and advanced on him, his eyes burning with hate and anger. 'Yue - wait! Hear me out!' Pride cried out desperately as he felt a hand grab his leg and pull him back, Yue ignored his protests and pinned him to the floor with a foot and he took careful aim at his head 'Yue, NO! I beg you! I-I didn't mean anything I said earlier, I swear it! Please don't kill me!' There was a a grunt and Yue's weight was lifted off him. He turned to see Sloth wrestling with Yue on the floor. Pride didn't need further encouragement - Sloth had intervened to save his life! Those that helped others often found out too late that loyalty was its own reward - Pride had his own skin to worry about. Sloth would have to manage alone. Pride fled into the night.

Lust woke up, as she stood she felt a great surge of self pity. To think that she had ever cared about Wrath! Damn him to hell... Lust went over to the window and started to groom herself to perfection again. As she idly toyed with her long hair she felt Sakura's power nearby, which meant she was definitely headed to fight Wrath. But was she strong enough to beat him...? Perhaps there was a way to help tip the balance in Sakura's favour. Lust smiled and willed herself to become a spirit. She sensed her physical self slipping away and then she threw herself into the night air and followed the currents as quickly as she could to the Kinomoto residence, she didn't want to miss the chance. As she drew near she noticed something fleeing, was that Pride?  
An idea formed in her head and she stopped herself early, willing her form to become substance again. Pride would reach her in a few seconds. She mentally straightened herself out to look her most dashing, with her altered Sakura form it was easy enough, now she had to wait for Pride.

Wrath roared loudly as saw his minion abandoning them. 'COWARD!' he snarled angrily. He leapt over to Sloth and Yue and tackled both to the ground again. As Yue cried out Wrath transformed into his human guise and dealt him a blow to the head knocking the Guardian out cold. He turned to Sloth and pointed to where Pride had gone. 'YOU FAILED ME AGAIN SLOTH. FIRST, NO SAKURA AND THEN YOU SAVE PRIDE'S WORTHLESS SKIN. I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR HELPING THAT TRAITOR, BUT I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE. RUN NOW AND DON'T SHOW YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE AROUND ME AGAIN. YOU OR PRIDE.'

He turned away from the trembling Sloth and saw the boy lying near the door. In a single bound he leapt over Yue to stand over Eriol. The young mans eyes flickered open weakly, his glasses were half off his face and his skin was covered in dirt on one side. Wrath smirked and took hold of Eriols throat, lifting him up with ease. 'FINALLY.' Wrath snarled 'SCREAM FOR ME BOY, NICE AND LOUD SO ALL CAN HEAR YOU.' Although Eriol was too hurt to fight or escape he didn't look scared, and he even spat a contemptable 'Screw you.' at him. Wrath nearly choked on his shock, not even a hint of fear! What the hell was wrong with these people?? Didn't anyone know what fear was anymore? His vision clouded blood red as his rage overcame his ration.  
Wrath pushed the insolent brat back against the wall and pumelled him with all his might, Wrath grabbed the broken arm and pulled Eriol to his chest roaring loudly as Eriol screamed in pain. Wrath backhanded the man to the floor. Eriol had gone grey and he groaned in pain as tears ran down his face, his glasses were gone and he spat blood from a spilt lip. Wrath picked him up by his hair and Eriol grit his teeth against the pain. 'BEG ME TO STOP. SAY "PLEASE STOP THE PAIN WRATH" SAY IT!' Eriol gasped in pain 'Fuck you!' he shouted. Wrath slammed him back against the wall. There was a crack as Eriols head met the brick behind him, his eyes rolled and he slumped to the floor with a gurgle.

Sakura saw her friend slump and she cried out in horror. As she landed she ran over to Eriol and cradled him 'Please, Eriol, please be okay!' The dark haired man didn't move and Sakura felt tears threatening. She bit her lip and turned to face the demon that stood looking rather pleased with the drama unfolding in front of it. It gave a deep chuckle and beckoned her to come close with a claw. 'COME SAKURA, MATCH YOUR WITS AGAINST MINE - WITH LUCK YOU WILL BE MORE CHALLENGING THAN HIM.'

------------------------

As Pride blindly fled into the night he suddenly ran into someone. 'Watch it!' Lust snapped at him. Pride felt shaken and scared 'Help me!' he begged her 'Yue's going to kill me and so is Wrath!'  
Lust gave him a cool look and shrugged 'So what?' she said running her hands through her thick hazel hair 'That's not my problem. Wrath might treat me like crap these days, but compared to you...? You may as well be dead if you've got him worked up. Where is he by the way?' she frowned suspiciously at him. 'And what did you do while we're talking?'  
Pride was shaking 'I - I went with Sloth to trap Yue and Sakura's brother, but they got away! Then this kid comes out of blue with Wrath at his heels... I went to kill the kid because I thought it might please Wrath but I missed. I hit Yue's boyfriend and Yue was going to kill me! Sloth got in the way and I ran away.'

Lust laughed at him 'Then you're dead my dear Pride. Wrath will kill you. He'll take care of Yue and this kid then he'll come after you. No questions.' she thought for a second and a sly grin crossed her features. 'But if he's fighting Yue... then surely Sakura's going to come and help her Guardian? That could be useful for us....'  
Pride realised what she was going on about - this girl was the one thing that Wrath was afraid of! If she could take him down...  
Lust continued speaking her mind 'Of course there's no guarentee that she can beat Wrath all by her lonesome. But if she weakens him enough then we could take advantage of that! We could beat Wrath if he was hurt badly enough! Then you'd be the one calling the shots! What do you think of that my dear?' she whispered seductively.

Pride didn't trust her. But when he thought about it... what other choice was there? He'd never live running and hiding - his nature would haunt him and he'd be let a bitter wreck. Let Sakura beat Wrath down then exploit the advantage to kill Wrath and then take charge! Wasn't a glorious death fighting his greatest rival infinitely better than a life of running and hiding, letting Wrath always be the best?  
'Yes. You're right.' He said... He'd kill Wrath if he got the chance to, but if Lust double crossed him she would die with him. She was all too devious this one. Clearly she had a reason to want Wrath gone. But he didn't believe for one second it was just to save her own skin. 'But you come with me.'  
The beauty smiled and rasied an eyebrow 'Of course Pride. Now shall we?'  
The two sins hurried back towards the house.

----------  
_That was a lot of fun to write. I'll start the next one tonight but I can't say when it will be on the site, hopefully soon like this one was if I've got the spare time to do it. I'll try my best anyway.  
My thanks to the viewers hope you're enjoying it as much as I am, please R+R.  
- Peter_


	15. The End Of Wrath?

Do not own CCS - don't sue... you get the picture by now....  
__________-

As she looked around her garden Sakura felt anger growing inside her. Yue lay prone and unconsious, her brother looked pale but he was consious and he was cradling his chest and arm. Eriol looked the worst, lying there with a grey face and blood running down from a gash beneath his hair.  
She faced the shadow alone. Wrath was taller than her, he was bigger and more powerful than anything she'd faced, but as she stared at that smug proud face she knew that she had to win. This _thing_ was a monster that threatened all she held dear in her life. There was a gentle breeze and she looked up to see Kero land with Syaoran. She turned to face Wrath again and walked towards him and lowered her wand for a moment. "You've been tormenting my dreams. You hurt my friends, your followers ruined my reunion with Syaoran and took me prisoner. I don't want to destroy you Wrath, but I know you won't give up. Call off your followers and leave. You won't get another chance."  
Wrath laughed and cocked his head to one side, when he spoke a predatory growl crept into his voice "Leave, little Mistress? I intend very much to stay. I like it here - the people are so easy to control. And there are so many of them, and they're _so_ weak."  
"Then I'm sorry. I must stop you."

Syaoran leant down to Kero's ear and whispered to him "Kero, the others are in really bad shape. we can't fight to our full potential so get Eriol on your back and get Yue to carry Touya. Get both back to Tenby's house and tell him it's an emergency! Then look after them!"  
Kero frowned but said softly "Very well, I'll get them safely there. If you two can get somewhere less public then do it!" Syaoran nodded agreement, drew his sword and hurried over to Sakura's side. Kero hurried to his brothers side and shook him hard. "Wake up Yue!" he growled to his brother. Yue's eyes flickered open and he groaned "Touya..."  
"He's alive, get him to Tenbys house. I'll get Eriol." Yue painfully rose to his feet and both set about their tasks.

Wrath looked over at Sakura and admired her, it was more than her beauty that made her lovely it was the things that made her glow from the inside, her feelings; the love, passion, fear, joys and dreams that made the individual that was Sakura Kinomoto. All these things made Wrath tingle with anticipation. He looked behind her and saw Syaoran hurrying to her side. The moon guradian was taking the Mistress' brother away. Tt was no matter, that boy was irrelevant. All that mattered right now was that he had the girl right where he wanted her.  
"You amuse me Mistress." he said with a chuckle and guestured to Kero departing with Clows desendant who hung limp and grey on the guardians back "you bring friends and partners to a battle against me, but surely you are aware by now of what I am capable of doing?" he spoke calmly and with confidence. There was nothing that could beat him, he was the greatest of the Sins.

Syaoran could bear no more of Wrath, he barked a challenge and leapt towards the Sin, his blade came free from the scabbard with a musical scrape and he extended it high above himself to crash it down on top of Wraths head. As he swung the blade the monster sidestepped and Syaoran landed on his feet and turned to face him once again. He swung the blade, Wrath ducked. He lunged and Wrath grabbed the swrods blade and lifted it up so Syaoran was forced to stand on his toes.  
'Weakling.' Wrath hissed and threw the boy back. Sakura glowed and he knew she had called upon her magic, suddenly she blasted him with 'The Shot' card, the ray struck him and blasted him back. Wrath rolled and growled - that was more like it!

Sakura looked amazed as Wrath rose to his feet and nodded approval. "Try again - you can do better than that!" the Sin taunted her. She called back to him "Not here Wrath. I'm moving us to a safer location." wasting no time she flourished a second card and activated it "Move - take us somewhere isolated." The card glowed and she, Syaoran and Wrath vanished.  
When they reappeared they were deep in the forest, she had no idea exactly where they were but guessed they were on the outskirts of the city since she could still hear the sounds of the community. Syoaran suddenly threw his sword, the blade slid through the air and plunged into the monsters chest. Wrath shrieked in pain and roared as he retrieved it from his body.  
"You'll pay for that boy!" the Sin Card promised as he threw the blade angrily at a tree where it sunk in deep into the trunk "I'll make you suffer!"  
-----

Lust and Pride ran toward the house and leapt up into the air, there was a gentle gust as they both transformed into fog and landed on the roof. No sooner had they arrived that they realised they were too late! The targets were gone. Pride visibly sagged with relief and Lust grit her teeth in anger. Again she had missed her chance! Suddenly she had a cruel idea. "Pride?" she purred innocently "I need a favour..."  
The other Sin looked at her dubiously "What?" he asked. He had no sooner spoken that Lust threw herself at him and the two fell from the roof. Pride landed hard and screamed, however Lust pressed her lips to his. Pride felt weak all over suddenly and found it quite pleasurable though he suddenly felt very heavy...  
"That's it my dear" Lust whispered seductively "Just let it go" she snuggled closer and pulled more of Pride against her. The weakened Sin started to glow pink and he faded slowly as Lust continued to flatter and compliment him. His eyes snapped open as he realised what she was doing to him "No..! Please..." he gasped. Lust pressed a finger to his lips and spoke softly "No Pride , I'm sorry but I need the best part of you because you compliment me very nicely and I need that to beat Wrath." she kissed him again and as a dreamy contentment flickered across her face the other Sin faded into a mist that she absorbed.  
She rocked slightly and changed with a gasp. Her hair flowed out and lengthened to fall gracefully down her back in slight curls, her body gained a slight muscle tone over the former delicacy and her clothes changed to to a flowing pink kimono. She listened to the sound of magic and heard it faintly from the woods. With a smirk she vanished into the air and followed the call.  
---------

Tenby looked sadly upon his guests. Eriol looked the worst and he poured tea down the young mans throat and cleaned his head up. This one might need medical attention, the others Yue and Touya weren't actually so bad. He'd set Touya's arm in a sling and bangdaged the cuts after cleaning them. Yue needed rest more than anything and Kero was itching to return to the fighting.  
"I can't stand it!" Kero growled and headed for the door.  
Tenby blocked him "No. I go in your place, I need you here, you can protect these people."  
"But-"  
"I know this evil. I fought something like it before, but not on this scale of power. I know how to beat it and you cannot do it. I am Merlin's decendant, his power and knowledge are mine to command and our magic is as old as the mountains and the earth."  
Kero watched in awe as the old man went outside to his tree and placed a palm against it and whispered _"Earth, wind, water, flame, Lady restore my powers again! I, Merlin, beg your grace to bless me with your sweet embrace."_ The tree glowed and shifted into a young woman dressed in green, who seemed to float as thought under water. She lowered herself to the floor and wrapped her arms around the butler. Tenby turned to Kero and smiled one last time as he glowed and transformed as the woman pressed against him. His hair lengthened and became dark and chestnut and his eyes became jade and his youth returned. When it was done he stepped back and sighed contently. Then with a whisper he disappeared.

Sakura and Syaoran both struck at Wrath from opposing sides. The Sin transformed into its shadowed form and the two challengers stepped through him, as their backs were away from him he became flesh and palm struck both opponents from behind them. Sakura cried out and staggered, Shaoran fell onto his hands and knee's. Wrath spun around and delivered a kick to Syaoran's side that twisted the young man onto his back and took the wind out of him. Sakura turned and simply lashed out at Wrath with the wand. The metal rod struck the Sin in his face with a satifying _crack_! Wrath grunted and he clutched at his face with one hand, whilst with the other he he conjured a powerful blast of shadow that knocked Sakura to the floor and burned her hands. She screamed and dropped the wand, Wrath laughed and bent over to pick it up.  
"Pathetic toys." he hissed and with a snarl he bade it return to its hidden form. He threw the necklace into one of the trees before he turned to face the prone Mistress and her partner. "Now which one of you should I kill first?"  
"How about you pick on someone your own age?" came an angry voice from behind him, as the Sin turned to see who it was he was met with a ball of blue flame that engulfed him. He screamed in pain and rolled around desperately trying to put the flames out.

Syaoran looked past the hurt Sin to see the man from Tenby's past. "I don't believe it..." Syaoran muttered "Tenby?" he called out. The man nodded and walked over to his side. The Sin was on his feet and growling now as he batted the remaining flames off his body. "Are you alright my young master?" The reincarnate Merlin asked, concern shining from his eyes. "I'm fine, where's Sakura?" he replied.  
"Here. I'm alright Syao, what happened to you Tenby?" she asked curiously "You look, well, different."  
Tenby chuckled and flourished "I look good don't I my dear? Merlin was quite young when he gave up being a mage. I've merely asked for that power to be returned, and my Lady obliged my request. And now I am here to beat this thing." He turned to face the Sin and rasied his hands "and I will" he continued as he summoned the wand and sword to his grasp. The chain flew towards his outstreched hand and the sword returned smoothly to his grasp. "Next time, Wrath, I suggest you try putting it in a stone - much harder to get out I can tell you."

The Sin stood outraged and glared at the man opposing him. "You are not Clow, you are not of Clows magic. What are you?" he damanded "TELL ME!" he screamed. The man lifted an eyebrow "I am someone you don't want to anger. Children you may leave - I will remove this one." he replied calmly. The mistress looked worried "But Tenby..." she started to say but the young amge waved his hand and with a gasp of surprise he banished both his charges back to another place.  
"I'll show you!" Wrath shouted and blasted him. The beam was calmly batted away, Wrath growled and tried again only to have it harmlessly blocked. "I will find her and I will kill her - there will be no more Clow. I will be free and this world will be mine!"  
"You'll have to beat me first." again that calm infuriating tone ans crafty smile came to the mans face as he spoke.  
"I hate you!" Wrath screamed at him as he tried again and again to blast him.  
"All you do is hate - how many are you prepared to sacrifice for your hate? Begone creature - we don't need you." Merlin said coldly.  
Wrath turned into his dog form and leapt with a roar preparing to rip the impudent mage's throat out. The man raised his hand and his eyes flashed green and powerful. There was a blast and a yelp of pain, when the smoke cleared Wrath lay prone and choking as he stared in disbelief at a hole in his chest. Blood flecked on his black lips and he gasped "What.. what have you done to me?!"  
"The evil you bring will not return. You have lost." Merlin stated.  
As he turned and walked away Wrath choked out "People will hate still, I will return! I will kill you - I am immortal!"  
Merlin turned "No, we will forget about you. We are rational, and you cannot become powerful again so long as we control our desires."  
Wrath suddenly he began to chuckle "We... will... see. _Merlin_" his eyes glowed like fire and he laughed loudly "What... are you prepared... to sacrifice to save your precious world?" He suddenly gave a cry of hate that deafened Merlin and forced him to cover his ears. When it died out the creature had dissolved into a black fine dust.  
Merlin suddenly felt very worried....  
Elsewhere Lust heard the scream and she cowered beneath its ferocity, Kero and Yue gasped as the noise they heard send shivers down to the pits of their stomachs. Sakura clung to Syaoran who nervously fingered his sword outside of her house and glanced around to find the source of the cry. In all of their minds they heard Wrath laughing madly and all knew that something was very, very wrong.  
____________-

Well, that took its time being written. I hope you're not disspointed with how I got rid of Wrath in this chapter. The story is not over yet, either way, a few more chapters remain and in the next one you discover what Wrath meant. Please R+R.


	16. A Solution to a Problem

_I want to thank everyone for their reviews. To those who mentioned the confusion in family names earlier in my story I want to say thank you. It's something I'd been meaning to correct and the first two chapters have now been edited. Also the writing style in these has been altered to a format I hope makes for easier reading. I'll get on with the others later, but I want to continue for now. In case anyone was confused I did a little research into all the Cards and you'll be seeing certain ones that you might not know about because they weren't used in the anime but were used in the manga.  
Finally I wanted to thank Sakura-Chan for the info on Syaoran Li's correct name. You were absolutely correct, I assumed the English dub of Li Shaoran was also the way to write the Japanese name. As you probably guessed I saw the English dub before the original japanese (Which I have to say I prefer). Thank you everyone again - now lets get started!  
_--------------------

I do not own CCS  
---------------------

Sakura looked around to where they had been teleported, they were back at her house. A terrible thought crept up on her and she gasped in horror, before Syaoran could ask she ran inside the house and called out "Dad? Dad are you home?" there had been no time earlier to discover if her father was in, and all she could think about was what if the Sins had found him before Eriol got here? As she looked around she noticed a note on the dining table that had been left for her. It read;  
'S_akura and Touya, I'm sorry I didn't inform you over the phone earlier but I was given some exciting news earlier at the office about a new find. I had to catch an evening flight - I shouldn't be more than a few days. I cleared it with Sonomi that you can stay round hers - she says she doesn't see you enough as it is and would be glad to have you. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, take care both of you! love Dad.'_  
Sakura sighed with relief. Her dad was safe and that was what mattered to her. She looked at Syaoran and smiled 'Dad's fine.'  
'I should have guessed that was what bothered you.' he said feeling guilty, he had a deep respect for Fugitaka Kinomoto and he was relieved no harm had come to him.

'The others are back at your house. Lets go see if we can help.' She stepped outside and summoned the Fly Card. 'Want a ride?' she offered him. He blushed and nodded, so Skaura combing Power to make it easier for her to hold him as they flew back to the house. 'So what do you think about Merlin?' she asked him conversationally. She giggled as Syaoran squirmed and blushed, he was being held like a baby and it had to make him feel a little silly.  
Syaoran, fondly remembering when he was smaller and he had been able to sit on Skaura's staff like a seat decided he'd preferred that version of flying. He shook himself out of his memories and replied 'Merlin seems nice enough, but I really hope it's not a permanent change. I've known Tenby for quite a long time.'  
Sakura nodded in agreement. A world without William Tenby would be a terrible shame. But she was optimistic - maybe it would be temporary, or a two sided thing like Yue and Yukito... they just have to wait and see.  
'By the way, earlier I noticed some more of those Sins run off. How many do you think are left?' Syaoran asked her.  
'I don't know' she thought about it. Greed gone, Envy gone, Lust banished, Wrath assumed dead... 'Maybe four? I don't know - maybe if Merlin defeats Wrath then the others will run off.'  
Syaoran smiled at her optimism, though he didn't share it. He was a little less certain the all the sins would give up if they took out the wildest one. 'You know I think its a pretty good bet that Wrath lost.'  
Sakura nodded in agreement - both of them remembered that horrible scream that had come from the place they had been taken away from. She shuddered as she remembered how it had made her skin crawl.  
The rest of the journey was silent.  
-------------

Sloth sat in an abandoned house and fidgeted with worry. Wrath had banished him and he had ran, it had taken all his strength to get his wasted thin form as far away as he could. He had finally deemed this place a haven and he had rested his sore body. He'd been relaxing when the most horrible noise had woken him, a scream. Such a horrible scream - the kind of noise that made you cry, made you sweat, made you wish you were somewhere safe. Nothing he'd ever heard compared to it and he knew that it could only have come from Wrath. Somehow the scream told him Wrath was dead... part of him was relieved - Wrath had terrified him and he'd been glad to have escaped him with his life. Any life was better than no life, and if Wrath was gone then it meant he'd be able to go out and get strong again. Sloth started to feel better already, yes substance sounded good. But first it was time to rest...  
------------

Lust looked down at the clearing. A single man stood looking at a blackened patch. She smelled magic on him, strong magic... she looked at the clearing through her mind and her stomach twisted, that blackened patch was all that physically remained of Wrath. However it still reeked of him and all his anger and his strength. The man looked around one last time and rose a hand over his head. There was a single flash and by the time her eyes recovered the man was gone. This man had beaten Wrath... Lust felt a little daunted, but she also knew that men were her speciality. She took a few deep breaths and jumped down from the tree she'd been hidden in. She lent over and brushed a thin delicate hand over the patch on the ground. Her stomach heaved as she absorbed the residue magic but her strength grew inside. She nodded contentedly and rose to her feet, brushing the soot off her hands. Her priorities had changed - that man had beaten Wrath which meant he was extremely powerful. However she was now even stronget thanks to the boost that Wrath had given her. The next time the oppertunity rose, she would meet this one and defeat him, but first why not have some fun? She giggled and hurried back towards the city.  
-----------

Merlin reappeared in his garden, it was pleasant to be back home. He went back to the tree and embraced it. 'Take it back my lady. Thank you.' he whispered softly. Warmth flooded him and when he opened his eyes he once again felt the heaviness of age and the memories of the past receded till they were hidden in his subconscious. Only vague images and half remembered phrases remained. Tenby looked around and shrugged the tension out of his shoulders - he still had guests and he was neglecting his duties as a host and butler. He walked into the living room where Kero and Yue waited expectantly for him. 'Tea?' he offered politely.  
'Did you do it? Did you get him?' Kero asked eagerly  
'Yes.' Tenby said simply, 'I got him.'  
Kero whooped 'YES! YES! YES! Tenby my man, you are awesome!!' he flew over and clapped him on the back. Even as he did so he noticed the look on the butlers face which gave his pause... it was the same look of concerned contemplation he'd often wore during Sakura's many trials as she'd captured the Clow cards. He flew in front of Tenbys face to look the old man in his eyes 'What is it? What's wrong?' he asked, but Tenby's face was a closed book 'Come on, I need to know - what's bothering you.' Kero thought about all the unusual things he'd felt during the absence of the old man. 'Its that scream, isn't it.' Kero knew he had found the 'what' so _why_ was the question he now needed to discover.  
Tenby looked uncertain and he gave it some thought 'That scream felt like more than an ordinary cry of pain. It felt like it had magic inside it. A whisper or a hint of danger. Like smoke before flame.'  
Kero nodded and sat down to think. 'Do me a favour, I know it sounds odd, but don't mention that to Sakura or Syaoran until they ask.'  
Tenby looked surprised at him 'But it could be dangerous...'  
Kero shook his head 'Exactly. I know my Sakura - she's learned a long time ago to expect thie unexpected. If we tell her then we'll just put her on edge.'  
Tenby looked dubious but he nodded 'She's your pupil.'  
Kero laughed 'Nah. I just try and get her into trouble these days. You need to keep kids on their toes.'  
--------

It was only a short while after the butler had prepared tea that Sakura and Syaoran arrived.  
Tenby was pleasantly surprised as the young man raced over and hugged him tightly. The elderly man smiled softly as he returned it and gave his young master a reassuring squeeze. 'I was afraid...' Syaoran started.  
'I know, I know. I was too. Hush now my boy, I'm alright.' He felt the young amn nod, comforted by his words and Syaoran broke off the embrace.  
'Now then' Tenby called out 'It has been a trying day. I suggest you all get some rest.'  
'But my brother and the others?' Sakura started to protest 'They still need help.'  
Tenby shook his head 'Before I came to aid you I gave them all a thorough medical. Your brother had a few shallow cuts which I cleaned and bandaged and Yue just needed that magical pick me up I gave you. They'll be on their feet by tomorrow if they're not tonight.'  
'And Eriol? What about him?'  
Tenby smiled 'He'll be fine. He took some nasty bumps, but the worst injury was his arm. He's more exhausted than anything else. I'll take him to a doctors tonight to have the arm examined. Trust me - I've seen worse.'  
---------

The next day everyone was able to catch up. After tending to her brother, and getting teased for getting him into trouble, Sakura left him to be tended to by Yukito. Tomoyo who had woken to find Eriol gone had been quite upset when she'd heard the news and called Sakura for information. When Sakura told her old friend what had happened nothing could have stopped her from getting over to Tenbys. The two had been left alone to talk, Eriol looked healthier however his arm was in a sling.  
'You didn't tell me' Tomoyo scolded Eriol as tears shone in her eyes 'Why didn't you tell me Sakura might have been in trouble?'  
Eriol shushed her and stroked her face with his unhurt arm. 'You were asleep, I didn't want to alarm you.'  
'She's my best friend Eriol! Don't ever hide that sort of thing from me again!' Tomoyo warned him. Eriol promised not to do so ever again.  
'I'm going to visit you every day mister.' she teased 'so you get better soon so you can start making it up to me.'  
Eriol blushed but chuckled and promised he would work especially hard on _that_.  
---------

Sakura and Syoaran stook on the balcony watching the sunset. 'This is nice.' she commented idly 'I guess this is something we should try more often, huh?'  
Syaoran nodded 'Yeah. Since I got back how much time have we spent doing normal things like this?'  
'We haven't Syao. Well we've had dinner and done it a few times since you got back.' realising that dismissing sex in such an offhand manner came across as heartless she added 'It's been wonderful every time.'  
he smiled and put an arm round her shoulder. 'How long do you think this normality will last this time?'  
she smiled at his joke, suddenly Kero arrived calling 'Come quick - we all need to talk! The Sin Cards just got innocents involved!'

As they gathered around the table there was silence as Kero started 'First I saw something on television earlier this morning that made me concerned, it said that multiple arrests had been made for publicly indecent acts amongst other warnings involving underage sex. Then I saw this.' he indicated to a morning paper that Touya had bought, its headlines read **_"City Fears Epidemic - hospitals overcrowded by panicked citizens"_**the article went on to elaborate how people had suffered terrible headaches all through the previous evening and various comments all swearing they heard something screaming before suffering the migraines.

'This is bad.' Kero said tightly 'This kind of thing won't take long to escalate into trouble of some kind - even if its just ordinary panic. People get hurt when there's a mass panic. And that scream could have more serious implications.'  
Touya spoke up 'How come we weren't affected? some of you were right next to Wrath when he did that.'  
Tenby answered 'Magic. We all have magic that could counter the effects of that scream.'  
Sakura looked nervous 'Tomoyo doesn't. I'm going to go over to hers later - I'll keep an eye out on her.'  
'I'm coming with you Sakura. There are still some Sins out there.' Kero told her.  
Syaoran and Eriol had been silent all the while, reflecting on the information. After a while Eriol spoke up 'I think that until we're certain this is going to get bad, we should focus on the Sins - they'll take advantage of these scared people.'  
Tenby nodded 'Good plan, and I have a way to draw them in. I think tonight we can try a different plan. Eriol can take watch over Tomoyo - he can still protect her with his magic. We'll entice the Sins away from the city with bait and get rid of them before they hurt any more people.'  
'Whats the bait?' Sakura asked  
Tenby smiled 'Us. They'll want to get rid of the competition, or at least feed and get stronger. A gathering like ours will be like a signal flare. Once they arrive we'll take them all out.

Later that night Sakura stood in the clearing where Wrath had been beaten, hidden in the tree's were Syoaran, Kero, Yue and Merlin. The British wizard called out 'Now!' and all who required the boost drew out the vials with his potion and as one they drank. Merlin and Syaoran visibly flushed as their power was brought to full potency. Sakura, also feeling elated from the effects of the stimulant, rose her Star Wand high and drew forth a card. 'LIGHT!' she summoned. A pillar of light shot up high from the clearing letting all know that the Mistress of the Clow was there. 'MIST!' she summoned, and as the woods grew thick with fog she grinned and disappeared to hide amongst her friends in the trees and they waited for their enemy to arrive.

* * *

_Merlins trickery might have brought a solution to the problem of luring out the Sin Cards, and with the magic of Clow and the support of her friends Sakura stands confident in facing the empowered Lust and the weakened Sloth. The plan is sound, but have they underestimated their opponents? please R+R._


	17. Hell breaks loose

Hello everyone! Remember I do not own CCS.  
------------------

The trio sat waiting in the dense forest growth, the air was turning cold as the evening waned on, what had previously been a beam of pure light shooting up into the sky had dimmed now to a glowing circle on the floor. There was no sound at all and the thick mist made it impossible to see beyond the first few tree's of the clearing. Sakura shivered and hoped it would hide them effectively enough, she thought back to how she used to find the Clow Cards. First there was that strange feeling that would come over her, followed by a certainty and a strange impulse that would lead her to the area of the Card. Then capture and the drama of beating the Card's unbound form, she smiled at the memories and felt assured. Yes, she had beaten hard tests in her past. As she thought this the area lit up in a dim silvery glow, she raised her head and sighed in relief as she saw the moon had come out from its cloud cover and bathed the area with its light. She was nervous. A hand gripped her arm and she let out a startled gasp, but Syaoran shushed her and pulled her close.  
'You're shivering Sakura.' he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her 'Here, not much but you don't want to catch a cold.' he seemed to be warmer than normal and she smiled and felt that familiar flush come to her cheeks as she snuggled back against him. They lay there together, waiting and drawing comfort from the others presence. It would have been quite romantic if the situation wasn't getting so tense.  
They'd been waiting for quite a while and Sakura felt her eyes growing heavy with tiredness. She stifled a yawn and waited another moment.

Their companion suddenly looked up nervously 'Somethings wrong' he muttered. He cast his gaze around for the source of his worry but he couldn't place it. Suddenly Syaoran looked up and asked 'Does anyone else smell smoke?' the trio looked up and realised that Syaoran was right. Somewhere near was fire, Sakura leapt to her feet and summoned her wand to her hand.  
'Fly' she commanded. As wing sprouted on her back she took to the air the smell became stronger, when she cleared the treeline she let out a horrified gasp - the whole town was up in panic and buildings were aflame. It could be a coincidence but she didn't think so somehow, she swooped down and cried out "It's the town! We need to get back!"  
A bird suddenly swept out and struck her in mid flight, as it came around it laughed in a throaty sensual voice. "Oh no, my dear! The evenings entertainment has just begun!" Lust called out "This time you're MINE!" she came around for another attack but Syaoran was already summoning his own magic. Lightening shot out and missed the airborne Sin, striking a tree and shearing one of its ancient limbs off.  
Lust hissed angrily and settled down where the tree's limb had been severed. She shuddered and transformed, becoming her Sakura mimic with large falcon wings still on her back. She tittered at the young man "Gorgeous aren't I?" she boasted before flying high into the air "Come on Mistress of the Cards, I got your message, don't you want to beat me?"

Sakura called back "Listen! Innocent people could be trapped in those fires! They could in trouble! Please, I don't have time to do this!"  
Lust laughed again "What concern of mine are these innocents? It's just a little fire. Don't tell me you're giving up before we even start!"  
Sakura flushed with anger and she shouted "I don't want to hurt you but if you continue to get in my way I will be forced to! Now if you want to fight me then stop those fires right now!"  
The Sin gave her an amused look "I didn't start them honey, the humans did that."  
Sakura frowned 'what do you mean they did it?'  
Lust threw her head back, her thick chestnut hair falling magnificently over her shoulders as she laughed. 'You really mean you haven't figured it out yet? They didn't have any choice in the matter!'  
Sakura's throat clenched and her large eyes filled with the first signs of fear, she remembered the scream of Wrath...  
Lust smiled sweetly and purred 'I love your eyes honey, I can't wait to use them again.'  
Sakura shook her head _no choice!_ she thought to herself _I've got to get past her and see this before I can fix it!  
_Beneath her Syaoran called 'Sakura! I'll go with Merlin and help fix the problem in the city, you concentrate on beating Lust and come help us after!'  
She nodded and turned to face Lust, the Sin hadn't even moved and was busy inspecting her flawless nails. She looked up and flashed Sakura an incredible smile.  
Sakura called out 'Lust, whenever you're ready, come and get me!'

------------

Merlin and Syaoran were in the city in moments thanks to the magic. Syaoran spied a free public phone and ran over to it. In moments he'd punched in the house number and waited nervously for a response. After a long moment it started ringing, Kero's voice answered 'Kid that had better be you!'  
'Of course it's me!' Syaoran replied tightly 'I need to know whats going on over there!'  
'It's okay kid, but me and Yue can feel something bad brewing in the city, you need to get back there now!'  
'That's where I am now! Sakura's dealing with Lust but I want you to get over there and help her, have Yue and Eriol work on something to protect the house and Touya deals with anyone at the door, you understand?'  
Kero breathed a sigh of relief 'Kid for once we both agree, I'm on my way as soon as I tell them!'  
'You're the best!' Syaoran thanked him and hung up. Behind him he felt a cool breeze picking up. He turned and saw Merlin raising his hands to the sky and whispering furiously, within moments the mage started to glow and with a cry that overcame the distant noises of panic for a moment he cast his spell. The sky became darker and a strong wind picked up as the heavens opened, raining heavily on the city. In mere moments the two were soaked and shivering.

The wizard jogged over in his waterlogged clothes and he beamed merrily at Syaoran.  
'Don't let a little wind and rain get you down young master, a little jogging will have you warm in no time!'  
Syaoran scowled at him 'Not as much as those fires might! We need to get over there and help!'  
Merlin chided him 'And what will we say? "Ho there mortals! Part that crowd and watch now; as with my mere fingertips I shall make this crisis disappear!" No my young master we need to find the one responsible for this and once we deal with that we can leave this to the authorities.'  
Syaoran frowned uncomprehendingly 'What do you mean, whose responsible for this?'  
Merlin gave him a surprised look 'Can't you tell my young master? Wrath caused this trouble, he is _still_causing it, because he's found a source to latch onto. Quickly this way!' he pulled the younger man by his arm and the two ducked into an alleyway as police cars screamed past them. In hushed tones Merlin continued 'Now young Master I thought I had Wrath beaten, but I would bet my life that he's still orchestrating this. He's being clever and staying hidden, probably using all these people as eyes and ears so it is absolutely imperative that we remain unnoticed. Now think hard, where has a good vantage point that you could see for miles around but would likely be abandoned in this kind of a crisis?'  
Syaoran thought about it for a moment and his eyes opened as one particular memory blossomed in his mind 'The Tokyo Tower.' he breathed.

------------

Kero looked around the house one last time, Eriol lay resting in bed, Tomoyo had fallen asleep on his lap and the reincarnated mage stroked her hair softly. He looked up at Kero and mouthed the words _Go. I'm fine._Kero nodded and went up to find Yue standing on the balcony overlooking the garden. His silver haired brother looked at him, his emotions hidden behind his aristocratic features.  
Kero transformed in readiness for a hard flight he'd be taking. He looked up at his brother and growled 'Are you strong enough to handle trouble if it comes?'  
Yue looked down at him and nodded once. Kero found his silence oddly reassuring, but he envied his younger brother calm indifference. Yue seemed to sense this and gave his brother the slighest hint of a frown.  
'She will be fine Kero-Beros. She is strong.'  
Kero nodded but fear kgnawed inside him as he recalled that Lust had beaten his Sakura before. 'I've been instructed that we are to remain indifferent, Touya is to take all calls and deal with anyone at the door. I'll be back as soon as I can.'  
With that the Sun Guardian leapt into the air and opened his wings, his large body quickly disappearing into the night sky as he headed for the woodlands on the outskirts of town.

---------------

Mere minutes into their fight Sakura cried out as she poorly timed a dodge and Lust struck her, the Sin's foot connecting with her stomach and making her tumble backwards. Sakura raised a card and multiple summoned 'Fight! Power! Combine your strengths and lend me aid!' She felt the telltale signs of weakness as her head ached under the strain of commanding so much magic at once. Seeing her opponent clutching her brow Lust came in once again to strike. As the Sin's leg came up Sakura swept her leg down to kick the Sin off her feet. As the Sins eyes opened in shock Sakura drew her leg back from the sweep and kicked out. Lust gave an 'Oof!' as the wind was knocked out of her and she sprawled out on her back, her long chestnut hair dishevelled and falling over her face in loose strands. The Sins eyes opened and her lips drew back in a snarl of anger.  
'That hurt you little bitch!' Lust growled.  
Sakura stood over her and looked down with a fierce determination that gave the Sin pause as she reconsidered her options. However as she considered fleeing Sakura head dropped slightly and she wobbled on her feet as fatigue started to set in and the Sin gave a triumphant smirk.  
'Ah' Lust purred as she rose elegantly to her feet 'You're losing your edge aren't you? You're practically running on empty.'  
Sakura took a deep breath and straigtened up again. 'Only one way to find out.' she said confidentally. Lust cocked her head to one side and regarded the young woman suspiciously. She shrugged and gave a flashed an eager smile.  
'So keen.' she murmered to herself 'Good, this is what I like about my marks - they never want to quit before I do.' and witha cry of delight she threw herself at Sakura once again to strike.

-------------------

As Kero went high into the sky he couldn't help but detour over the smoking town to take a look at the damage. In minutes he wshed he hadn't for as he looked down what he saw made him shudder. Hundreds of people gathered in the most densly populated areas of the town and screamed profanities and fights were breaking out, the shops were being broken into and vandalised by angry mobs, houses were burgled and torched where they were left abandoned and those populated were almost in a worse posistion as neighbours turned on one another desperate to get even for petty greivances such as a comment they'd overheard or that the fence that had been put up last week was encroaching on his property. It was horrific to watch but he couldn't help himself, it was as though man and woman had become the primal beasts they'd once been and all around the savage howling of the maddened town drowned out the cries of the wounded or scared.  
Kero grit his teeth; he'd not known humans for an age before Sakura had released him but he knew at a basic level that everyone was good or at least knew right from wrong and this was just plain _wrong_. These people should know better!  
'Sakura' he whispered 'I hope you never see this side of humanity as long as you live.'

----------------------

Syaoran and Merlin crept around the yet another block of houses in an attempt to avoid the mobs, Syaoran hurried to keep up with the older man and hissed 'This is ridiculous! We'll never reach Wrath if we just creep around like this - the town will be ashes before were halfway there if we keep this up!' Merlin nodded agreement but said nothing so Syaoran persisted 'Don't you have any spells that might get us there faster?'  
Merlin replied 'No. Do you?'  
'You know I don't!' Syoaran snapped testily 'God, you're so damn annoying sometimes!'  
Merlin stopped and turned around to look in Syoarans eyes 'Don't let him in your head.' he told Syoaran sternly. 'Don't become a pawn young Master.'  
Syaoran took some deep breaths before he whispered 'You're right, I'm sorry I snapped at you.'  
Merlin gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze 'I know it's hard, and I know you're frustrated by this sneaking around, but we need to. Besides take a look my young friend,' he guestured at the ever approaching Tokyo Tower 'We are nearly there. Just a bit further, come on!'  
and with that encouragement both men broke into a quick jog as they attempted to reach Wrath before all the cover was burned or destroyed by the rioting townsfolk.

___________  
Okay, thats the next one up. It's probably not what half of you expected but I hope you like it none the less.  
Please R+R.


	18. Trapped

(Soon my pet, soon it will be finished!)  
I do not own CCS

* * *

Sakura was reeling from exhaustion, her eyelids felt so heavy and her feet felt like they'd been filled with lead. Lust once again swung at her and more from luck than any consious thought in the matter Sakura ducked underneath the sins arm and threw her weight at the off balance Lust. The two ladies fell to the ground and Lust gave a winded gasp as the air was pushed from her lungs.  
'I hope you've still got this fight in you when I'm inside you.' Lust sneered from beneath her. Sakura growled and took a hold of Lust by her hair before slamming her head down to the ground. The Sin grunted and when her head rose again blood tricked from her nose. At the sensation Lust shrieked in anger  
'You hurt my face you little bitch!' she screamed and bucked Sakura off her back, as the young woman lay prone the Sin look turned hungry and Lust leapt at Sakura. Sakura groaned and unsteadily rose to her feet, time seemed to slow as Sakura saw Lust leap towards her, she rose the wand and then let out a scream as the Sin dissolved into pink smoke that enveloped her in a heartbeat. She tried to stay on her feet, but failed and collapsed to the floor. She tried to stay consious but her strength abandoned her and she blacked out.  
_______________

Syaoran and Merlin ran ever closer to their target, they were within a hundred yard of the target when Merlin held out an arm in signal that they should pause. 'Get your breath back young master, you'll need it.' he warned, Syaoran looked with confusion at his advisor, but suddenly he understood why, the running must have taken its toll on the older man - it certainly had on him. He'd not felt this tired from running in a long time...  
Syaoran took the advice and sagged against a wall and, after taking a few deep lungfuls of the night air, started to slump down till he was sat on the floor. As he closed his eyes and tried to relax Merlin was whispering to himself and sizing up the tower. After a few moments he asked 'How tall do you think that is?'  
Syaoran yawned and stretched 'A couple hundred feet, why?'  
Merlin didn't answer but held up a finger to prevent Syaoran asking again. After a few more moments he sighed and leaned next to Syaoran. 'Another minute or so and we'll set off. By lord, I'm so tired...'  
Syaoran nodded in sleepy agreement but suddenly alarm bells sounded in his head - something was wrong here! They were this close to Wrath and here we was thinking about going to sleep! No way. His head snapped up and he fought the urge to relax as he reached over his shoulder to draw the sword from its scabbard. Merlin looked up blearily 'What is it?' the mage asked.  
Syoaran didn't need to answer as out of the darkness an angry hiss sounded and Sloth leapt out at them.  
__________

Kero looked desperately for Sakura in the forest. He'd run out of ideas and calling out her name hadn't gotten any responses. He tried to concentrate on the special energy and power that normally radiated from Sakura but it was distant somehow, it seemed to say "Look at me, I'm right _here_" and yet somehow that voice was very _very_ distant. Kero shut his eyes and, being out of options, he used his nose instead. Follow the smell and you'll find her, he reassured himself. It took a little time to get the hang of it but fortunately the wind carried the scent well and he quickly homed in on a clearing. As he pawed through the thick brush around the edges he spotted something pale in the evening light.  
'Sakura!' he gasped and ran towards her - she lay unmoving but her eyes were flickering as though they were trying to open. 'Sakura' he rumbled gently into her ear 'Wake up, come on, wake up.' he lay there, shaking her and trying to rouse her from the sleep but nothing worked.  
Suddenly she let out a mumble and flicked a hand out to bat him away.  
'No, a few more minutes' she mumbled sleepily.  
_______________

Sakura opened her eyes, she was somewhere strange and new, all around her was pink fog like candyfloss clouds. She wasn't fooled by the pleasant soothing colours, this was a trick and she knew it was dangerous. Lust was here somewhere and if she didn't find her in time... she tried not to panic and she grit her teeth against the chill that was invading her body, trying to think of what Card might break this spell.  
Suddenly she gasped and doubled over, the chill was back and stronger than before. It chilled her to the soul she felt so cold that she should be frozen like a statue.  
A voice in the back of her head coaxed her _Relax, you can't fight it if you're this highly strung_ Sakura didn't understand - this was no time to relax! She needed to break this before something serious happened. _You're too tense, here, try to relax and enjoy this..._ the voice whispered, Sakura felt warmth flooding her body all over, tingly and pleasant. She let out a happy sigh and lay on her back, gently kicking her feet as though she were floating in a swimming pool. Yes this was better, she agreed with the voice, now she could relax and calmly work out a solution to the problem, after all blind panic wouldn't help any of her friends...  
_______________

Kero shook her harder and growled 'Wake up!' into her ear. Sakura jolted in shock and sat up, being face to face with Kero in his larger form she let out a cry of shock. 'Kero!' she shouted at him 'Don't do that!' she rose unsteadily to her feet, 'Give me a hand. Or a a paw.' she ammended as she brushed herself down. Kero gave her an uncertain glance but after a moment he leaned over and heaved her up with his head.  
'Up we go Sakura' he grunted, as Sakura stood unsteadily he asked her 'Are you alright?'  
Sakura gave him an affronted look 'Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?'  
Kero stared suspiciously at her until finally he replied 'It's nothing I guess, I suppose we should be getting back home now.'  
Sakura snapped 'Are you crazy? Syoaran and Merlin are out there and they need our help.'  
Kero relaxed fractionally his suspicions delayed for now, yes that was definitly Sakura. 'Of course. Quickly then we haven't much time to spare.'

As they flew over the city Kero kept his eye on Sakura, she regarded the chaos below with grim silence, not surprising really, he thought to himself. She glanced and him and called out 'Kero why are you staring at me?' he shook his head and rumbled 'It's nothing, Sakura.'  
She rose and eyebrow at that 'Nothing? Well would you tell me what nothing is?'  
Kero growled and snapped 'I mean it, its nothing!' if he could have he would have blushed, he really couldn't say what it was because he didn't understand it. Sakura seemed wrong to him, but it was most certainly her. She smelled the same and felt the same, but the way she was speaking to him and the concerned replies... they all seemed false. Or like someone trying too hard. He suspected Lust had something to do with it, but he couldn't sense her as he had before, so although he hated himself for it he was forced to wait. If Lust indeed had some hand in Sakura's odd behaviour then he would have to wait for her to reveal herself, but until then he would behave as if his suspicions were true.  
____________

Syaoran rose the hilt of the sword and thrust it into Sloths face, the Sin screamed and collapsed. Now revealed in the light Syoaran gasped at the Sins looks. It had become a horrific twisted thing - so lean and wasted that it was skin and bone around large eyes. Nothing human could be that thin and not be dead. It was unnerving to see Sloth rise and cslink back into the shadows hissing 'Please! No more, no more!'  
Merlin rose to his feet shaking himself out of his daze 'So it was you who was leeching us.' he accused.  
In the darkness the eyes glittered and the voice croaked '...Yes...'  
Syaoran kept the blade levelled 'You are very bold or very desperate to come at two of us alone. Why?'  
Sloth wheezed and tried to stand but after a moment stopped and slumped in defeat 'Him.' he said simply.  
Syaoran and Merlin exchanged a look and Merlin asked 'How did he come back? What did he do?'  
Sloth gave a small chuckle and coughed 'I'm done for... I suppose it doesn't matter really, but you can't beat him now. He can't die.' he looked up and his eyes were quickly developing a murkiness to their depths.  
Syaoran grabbed hold of the Sin and shook it. 'If it doesn't matter, then you can tell us anyway. Do it, and I will give you the release you desire.'  
The Sin gasped and took a deep, shaking breath and told them.

Sloth had been stealing as much strength as he could for himself for he believed it would serve him well, if he got enough then he wouldn't have to do anything for weeks, he could indulge in as much blissful, worry free inactivity as his heart desired. He'd been in the streets not far from where he was now dying, but not an hour ago he had been fit and well. He'd been on a garage roof leeching energy from a particularly energetic lot - the group of youths seemed desperate to destroy anything that wasn't fixed down and had set their sights on a very expensive vehicle. It had been working beautifully, the group was tiring out and quickly settling down and in mere moments they would settle into an unconsious state.  
One of the young men suddenly roared and clutched his head, drooling at the mouth and scratching him scalp violently. Then he'd turned to face Sloth, directly looking at _him_, and sneered. Then his eyes had flashed red.  
Sloth couldn't recall exactly what had happened, one moment he'd been terrified and the next he'd been curled up in a fetal position as the mob beat him and kicked him. Finally the possessed boy had called them off. Then he'd leant down next to Sloth and whispered 'All that energy, going to no purpose. You worthless, little thief.'  
Then he'd bitten Sloth and sucked violently at the wound. Sloth had shut his eyes and screamed till his throat was sore, when he'd finally opened them again Wrath was standing over him once again in his full majesty, that perversion of humanity he'd attained when he'd leeched all of Gluttony's life. Sloth had realised that he was going to die. Wrath had bared his teeth at him and pointed 'There is a boy and man approaching from over that direction. If you can beat them, their energy is yours and I'll might not choose to kill you. But if not, then they'll either kill you or you'll perish from the malnourishment. Your choice is no choice, my worthless Sloth. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few scores to settle. Don't get up, I'll see myself out.'  
He'd walked away laughing and Sloth, desperately wanting to live had crawled in the direction Wrath had pointed....

Sloth whispered 'All my short life on this world, I didn't want to hurt anyone like the others did. I've always been the least ambitious of us Sins but Wrath scared me. And now I'm dying to no purpose...'  
Syaoran and Merlin looked on the pitiful wretch and the young man kneeled down and comforted the dying spirit.  
'We'll kill him. You'll be the last one he takes. I promise.'  
Sloth looked up with clouded eyes and nodded once. The voice that came from his lips sounded appeased. 'Good.' then he faded into nothing.  
Merlin placed a hand on Syoarans shoulder. 'You make me proud Syoaran. Well done. Look here comes Kero.'  
_____________________

As they flew over the city Sakura pointed out a position near the Tokyo tower. 'Kero go there - that's where Syao is, I'll be with you in a moment. I need to check that the others are alright!' she called as she took off in the direction of Tenby's house. Kero was loath to leave but he knew better than to argue, his cardcaptor was tough and now they were closer to it, he could sense that the trouble was definitely originating from the tower.

Sakura flew until Kero was out of sight, after a few more moments she swooped down into the town and settled there, letting the wings dissapear. Her eyes glowed as she bade her appearance change to suit. Within moments she was wearing a low cut deep red bodice and a long silk black skirt with cuts to allow free movement of the legs, her feet were bare and her thick chestnut hair hung in slight curls down over her shoulders. Sakura's lips curled up in a predatory smile and she advanced on two young men who were fighting. One had ripped the others shirt off in the scuffle and now both her snarling like savage dogs. As they saw her they turned with a howl and as they charged at her her eyes flashed pink, the men stopped and moaned clutching their heads. Within moments she had sauntered up to them and she gently brushed the hair from their faces and whispered 'Just a little taste tonight my big strong boys, I'm in something of a hurry.'

In the strange place Sakura couldn't have felt better, her skin felt as though it were being massaged from inside and out, and all life anxieties seemed to be melting away. She took a deep breath and let out a contented little sigh. The fogginess was still there, but somehow it wasn't quite so pressing because she couldn't recall what it was that had bothered her so. That thought tugged at her heart strings a little and she felt guilty because she knew it must have been important. She screwed her eyes shut for a moment and she realised that she still saw pink fog. Something was wrong here. Something was missing. She felt down and as her hand closed on air where her wand should be it all clicked into place, an illusion!  
'ENOUGH!' she shouted 'This is not real!' Suddenly she felt with her hand and this time her hand closed in the wand. She still couldn't see it, but so long as she felt it she knew it was real. She took a deep breath and prepared herself...

The men felt up Skaura's body and Lust giggled with pleasure. She turned one of the mens heads towards her and kissed him full on the mouth, allowing his tongue to explore inside as she did the same with his. She moaned and the other man's hand slid down to inbetween her legs over her silk panties and pressed where the wetness was starting. Lust's eyes snapped open and she gasped, a blush quickly rising up her face. 'Ooh' she moaned softly 'Oh, thats good.' The other man now turned her over so her back was pressed to his chest and his hand groped at her breasts, Lust opened her long legs for the other to have a better time. 'You'll get your turn after' she promised the one behind her and she smiled dazzling white smile as she leant back and waited for the fun to begin.  
Suddenly she jerked and gave a little retching noise. The men stopped their actions and shuddered. Lust tried to understand what was happening, she felt weaker suddenly. Hollowed out as though something was missing from within her...  
'Oh no' she whispered fearfully. She withdrew her control over the men and they let her fall unceremoniusly to the floor, now released from her spell they took to their heels both unable to comprehend what had just happened to them, and niether wishing to repeat the experience.  
Lust gritted her teeth in pain as a voice inside her head commanded;  
**_'Return to your dormant form!'  
_**Lust screamed and tried to claw out and draw upon any power she could, but all out there was chaos. There was no lust, no desires or base urges to use for strength. However from within her Sakura drew upon her own iron will to help others, to comfort and care for her friends, her love for her family and Syaoran. Everything turned red for Lust as she tried to cry out for help, then the world turned black for her.

Sakura opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. When she saw where she was she whooped and rose her hands in victory 'It worked!' she cheered. Suddenly her feet felt cold and she looked down, then as she saw what she was now wearing she frowned and asked no one in particular,  
'What on earth am I wearing _this _outfit for?'

* * *

There we are, the end of Lust. I hope that was as satisfying for all of you as it was for me! lol.  
But please R+R, I know that my putting these chapters up is taking a long time, but it's mostly being written in my lunch breaks between work!  
My thanks to all who're reading this.


	19. Sakura Vs Wrath

I do not own CCS

* * *

Sakura ran as quickly as she could to the others. She felt out their presence but over the top was all this pain... her eyes brimmed with tears as she ran, desperate to reach Syoaran and her friends. She summoned Fly and soon she was above all of it, as she looked down she noticed that with the last of Lust's influence disappearing from her that her clothes were normal. She scanned around and saw the obvious place, the Tokyo Tower. It radiated power and rage as clearly as smoke from a fire. It made her shiver with repulsion but she headed for it with all haste.

As she neared the tower she heard the commotion below and it made her tremble with anger, this was all Wrath's fault! Then something caught her eye through the smoke.

"Sakura, down here!" Syaoran was waving her down.

As she landed and the card returned to its dormant form, she was faced with everyone staring at her, Kero's eyes were suspicious and Syaoran's eye were all concern.

"What?" she asked "What is it?"

Kero looked deep into her eyes and replied "I need to ask you a question here. Something private." he indicated for her to follow him and he took her a bit further away from the others. She looked puzzled but followed obligingly.

When he was convinced the others weren't there he asked her "Do you remember when I burst into your room, and you were giving Syaoran a blow job?"

The others waited respectively for Kero to prove his suspicions that Lust had indeed taken possession of Sakura. They winced as they heard her shout "KERO!" and a few seconds later he came back shouting "Its alright she's fine!" with Sakura hot on his heels in pursuit of him, her face blushing scarlet red.

Syaoran leant in and whispered to Merlin, "Hold on, I'll check too, maybe she's got her memories." He walked over to Sakura and took a firm hold of her shoulders and stared with all seriousness "Sakura, I need to tell you this now." he said "Once this  
is over, we're through."

Sakura felt herself go numb, she couldn't control the tears that trickled from her eyes as his words sunk in and her throat tightened and she barely managed a whisper "But, but why?" her eyes betrayed the hurt and pain "I thought- I thought you loved me!" she sobbed.

Syaoran also felt tears of joy and he swept her up in his arms "Of course I love you! I could never love anyone but my Sakura!" he cried out with happiness. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and hugged her close.

She was very confused, and as he pulled away she whispered "But.. I don't understand..."

He explained everything to her, "We were afraid that Lust had got you, I needed to see those tears to know you were still yourself. Lust wouldn't have cared if I'd broken up with you."

She smiled and hiccuped and she beat her small fists into his chest "Don't ever say that to me again!" she cried.

Kero looked at her gravely "But I was certain that she had taken you. You felt like her."

Sakura relaxed and explained what had happened to her, how she'd fought it from within and reversed Lust's trap to cage her up inside her body.

"You mean she's still inside you!" Kero gasped, appalled at the prospect.

Sakura shrugged "Well it was the only way I could think of containing her at the time, besides I felt like if I didn't do something at the time then I would have had something done to me that I couldn't have stopped."

They all looked up and Merlin clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Well this is nice," he said chirpily "Sakura's all better, and we've only Wrath left to beat now."

Kero looked unhappy at the prospect of what Sakura had done but he nodded in agreement. "I suppose so." he said.

Merlin looked at the group as a whole and asked "So, how are we going to do this?"

Sakura looked up at the tower and she sighed "Well, he wants me so I suppose I should go up there and face him."

Kero shook his head "No, that's too risky. We should all go."

Sakura gestured to the city behind them, "But what about all the innocent people out there? The whole city's tearing itself apart because of his powers! We can't let innocent people get dragged into this!"

Syaoran stroked her shoulder and consoled her "His influence over them will end when we end him, the longer we wait the more powerful he gets."

Merlin looked into her eyes "Sakura, I know you can't fight Wrath to your full potential if you're too worried about everyone else to focus, so I need to know the honest answer here; do you think you can you beat him by yourself?"

She bit her lip and nodded after a few moments. "Yes. I think I can."

Merlin nodded and replied "Very well then Sakura. I might be able weaken his spell but I can't stop it. So here's what I propose; You, Syaoran and Kero will go up and meet him directly, I will make my own way up through the building till I'm at a good elevation to cast my own spell." He looked at Syaoran "Wrath must be at the top of the tower, but he might have some tricks hidden inside, Syaoran I want you to watch over me until I am ready to cast my spell."  
Syaoran nodded at Merlin "Fine, lets go." As he broke into a run he called cheerfully over his shoulder "I'll see you both at the top!"

"Good luck." Sakura whispered, as she watched them both enter the building.

Kero smiled comfortingly at her "They'll be fine. Now are you ready?"She took a deep steadying breath. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." she told him. She rose her wand and commanded "Fly"the large set of angel wings appeared once more on her back and she and Kero both took off heading directly for the top.

Wrath was in ecstasy, he stood at the top of the tower basking in a cits worth of pain and suffering and throughout the bliss of the experience he waited for his power to return, the citys pain was like meat and drink to him and he was growing fatter on it by the seconds. He looked down at his body, it hadn't taken him long to get out. A dog had come and sniffed at his remains and by chance he had possessed the creature, then he'd moved to the creatures master and started the rioting, feeding off the pain and fear. It would hace taken longer but then Sloth had been found and here he was.  
He looked at his clawed hands and grinned. Soon he would have blood... He felt an odd flicker of something from below, a surge of power amidst chaos. He grinned, she was here and she was coming for him. More flickers in the darkness, like sparks of light in a pitch black room, three more. He didn't have to guess who,it was obviously her little boyfriend and her guardians. He frowned, he would rather have fought Clow's reincarnation and that strange European mage as well. But given their recent good fortune he admitted it was probably for the best.  
As he concentrated on the approaching powers to determine how far away they were an idea came to him and he reached out with his own magicks and called _COME TO ME ALL MY SERVANTS! COME TO TOKYO TOWER! BEHOLD THIS WORLDS GREATEST HOPES AND WATCH THEM BURN!_ he heard a whole city respond to his call, everyone answering with howls and whoops of joy as they all made their way to see the spectacle to come.

Syaoran and Merlin burst through the main doors and looked within, the reception area was abandoned and left untouched, which amidst so much chaos and destruction outside seemed very creepy to Syaoran. Merlin nodded forward and the two made their way ever further into the lowest floor. Offices, tables and coffee machines all left as they had been found. "Remember, its closing time." Merlin reminded him "The absence of staff does not have to include Wrath's involvement."  
Syaoran nodded in agreement "True it would look messier in here if he had done anything to them."  
As they made their way cautiously through the lowest floor Syaoran noticed the elevator and he shouted over to Merlin "Hey! Over here, this'll do it faster than the stairs."  
Merlin frowned "I'd rather not be trapped inside that if Wrath's inside the building."  
Syaoran gave a sigh of exasperation "He's on the roof! Why would he wait inside when he knows were coming here?"  
Merlin looked at him but he was cut off as a strange sound reached the pair, like distant thunder or something. Merlin looked up nervously "Have they started fighting already?"

Syaoran's eyes widened and his face went a touch paler and he shouted "We're taking the elevator, right now!"  
Merlin ran up to his young friend with concern "Why Syaoran my boy, whatevers the matter?" the young man was pounding furiously for the elevator to head down.  
"Look behind us!"  
Merlin turned around and gave a cry of panic, filling all the view from the windows and the automatic doors were angry citizens all charging the building, howling as they came. The elevator doors opened the first bricks came in through the building and the doors burst open. Syoaran pushed Merlin into the elevator and followed, he thumbed at a button somewhere above '20'. As the doors closed on himself and Merlin he instructed the "Cast that damn spell as soon as you can! I'll distract them, meet me at the top!" when the doors opened he ran out for the stairs to distract the mob.

Sakura and Kero reached the top and as they swept over his head Sakura swore she saw the demonic creature grin. As she turned and stopped at an elevation above his head, Kero landed directly in front of Wrath. She called down "Sloth and Lust are gone Wrath, you're the only one left."  
The Sin nodded and called back "I know about Sloth. But Lust too?" he clapped his hands softly and bowed "I have to admire your thoroughness Mistress. You truly are something."  
Kero snarled "Enough talk! You interfere with the natural order of things! Go back to oblivion or fight!"  
Wrath threw his head back and laughed, Kero snarled and leaped at him.

Sakura saw the trick and shouted "Kero, no! He's in front of the shadows!" but her warning was too late and as the guardian landed on Wrath the Sin melted into the shadows before leaping out again in his bestial form right on top of Kero Beros, his claws and teeth ripping into the lion's shoulders. Kero roared in pain and Sakura swept down to assist him.  
In a graceful dive she was over the top of Wrath, wand in hand "POWER!" she bade the card lend her its strength. The wand transformed and she swung it. Wraths eyes widened in shock and he was knocked clean off the Guardians back. The dog like creature howled in pain and flew over the lip of Tokyo Tower.  
As Sakura and Kero ran to see the effectiveness of her blow they were disappointed, Wrath had landed a few floors down on a wider rim of the tower, he changed back into his more humane form and weakly rose to his feet, clutching his arm to his chest. He looked up at them and hissed, his face a mask of pain and fury. He rose his arm and a sickening pop reached Sakura's ears as Wrath relocated his arm with a sharp gasp of pain. He looked out to the city and gave a roar. In the distance hundred of people roared back.

She nodded grimly to herself, Wrath seemed more annoyed than hurt by her effort to beat him. She leaned over to speak quietly with Kero. "If I distact him, can you go and fetch Syaoran? I need him as well as you to keep Wrath busy whilst I use something a bit more powerful."  
Kero looked worried at the prospect of leaving her alone, but he nodded. "Yes I can fetch him. But I don't know where he is."  
She smiled softly "You'll find him Kero, but go now. I don't know how long I can keep using these cards before I get worn out."  
Without another word the Sun beast ran toward the stairs and bolted down them. Sakura took a deep breath and returned 'Power' to its dormant form. She rose the wand and summoned two more Cards to her hand. "Wind! Woody! Bind and trap Wrath between you!" The two cards emerged and flew down towards the waiting Sin.  
Wrath snarled as the Wind battered him back towards one of the spires of the Tower, as he struck it he gave a cry of pain. As 'Woody' tried to sent thick vines and branches to wrap the Sin and trap him, Wrath turned and dug his feet into the metal. Seconds before the 'Woody' could bind him up he pushed away from the tower with inhuman strength. As he flew over the 'Wood' spirit he turned and swung a fist at 'Windy'. The Wind spirit gave a cry of pain before disappearing. The Sin landed and as Wood came around for another attempt he roared. The shriek made the Spirit falter and seconds later the 'Wood' card returned to its dormant form as Wrath struck at her with his claws in a blow that would have taken a corpreal beings head off.

Sakura swallowed hard and tried to wet her dry throat. Wrath had just gone through an Element Card like it was child's play. The Elements were amongst the strongest of her Sakura Cards... she tried to put it to one side and she gently lowered herself down to where Wrath waited. The Sin seemed quite amused.  
"Shall we continue Mistress?" he mocked her "Or do you give up?"  
She raised her wand "Sword!" she commanded it. She lowered the blade to Wrath. "I beat the others, I can beat you too."  
Wrath nodded "As I'd hoped, I do trust you'll make it worth my time. I'd hate to get bored now we're finally alone."  
"We're not alone. My friends are here." she said, as much to reassure herself as to unnerve him.  
Wrath favoured her with a terrible smile "Not for much longer." he assured her. "Soon my mob will tear them to pieces."  
"You hope." she said and leaped forward to strike the Sin card. His arm rose and he caught the blade with a wrist. The metal clashed against the hard bone of his arm and dispite the black blood that ran down his fingers the Sin chuckled.  
"Not hope Little Mistress, I know." he said. "And even if those in this Tower can hold my subjects at bay, what about those who aren't here? How long can they hope to hide when I've just sent a city's worth of scouts to find them?"  
Sakura gave a gasp of shock, but she had no time to think as Wrath once more lunged for her.

* * *

**Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I've been quite caught up finishing off a lot of other Fanfics lately. I'm trying to finish this one with style, but I don't want to rush it and spoil it right at the ending.  
Please R+R,  
Thank you for you continued patience with me.**


	20. The Last Attempt

I do not own CCS

* * *

Sakura leaped to the side as Wraths claws swiped where her head had been. Wrath growled and his eyes glowed a brighter shade of red as he turned and swiped with broad, wide strokes at her face and her body. She twisted and blocked the bone claws with her infused wand but she gave ground doing it, Wrath was a good head taller than her and his muscles were large and powerful. As a claw struck her sword once again she nearly lost her grip on it and was forced to turn with momentum the blade to avoid losing it, but Wraths other claw lashed out so quickly she couldn't have blocked it if she'd known it was coming. The claws slashed through her top and left long bloody scratches up her back. She screamed in pain, the blade falling with a loud clatter from her hands as she tried to cover the cuts. Wraths foot swept out and caught her in the square of her back knocking her to her hands and knees at the edge of the tower.

Wrath shook his head and walked over to where Sakura lay whimpering, she took a few sharp breaths and rolled over, her hand reaching out for the fallen wand. He tutted and reached down to grab a handful of her chestnut hair and up by it her up till her feet dangled a few inches from the floor. She screamed and clawed at his hands trying to make him let go, she tried to kick him but he simply held her over the edge. His muscles were tight with the effort of holding her but he didn't care. He laughed and crowed "Is this it? Is this your best Mistress?" he laughed again and shook his head "You're so boring! What a dissappoinment! I was hoping for more sport than this!"  
Sakura breath was slightly panicky and tears ran down her cheeks but her voice was still strong as she shouted "I'll beat you, you monster! I swear I'll stop you - you won't harm anoyone else whilst I'm still here!"  
Wrath looked cooly at her and then regarded the sword that lay at his feet with mild interest "Your staff is gone." he observed "If you had any powers to stop me CardCaptor, you would have used them. Without that wand, you're nothing." he sneered. He put a foot on it and slid it behind him.  
Sakura continued to struggle and Wrath chuckled at her futile efforts, "Ah well if you insist on taking on the weight of the world..." he mocked "I suppose I should drop you before you get too heavy for me."  
And without waiting to hear what she might have to say, he let her drop off the edge of the tower.

Sakura shrieked and tried to grasp at something to break the fall, _god I wish I had my wand!_ she thought desperately and shouted "Kero! Syoaran!" there was no response and the ground was getting close now "KERO-O!" she tried once more, panic setting in. There was a blast from the side of the tower and from inside a broken window came the screams of pain and shouts of panic, for a second she saw Syoaran at a higher window. As he turned and noticed her his face pale with fright and worry.  
She shut her eyes and braced for the hard impact that would end her all too brief life, suddenly there was a whoosh of air and with a loud flapping noise something broke her fall. As she opened her eyes she looked into the pale catlike eyes of her Moon Guaridan. She let out a shaky cry of relief when she saw him.  
Yue rolled his eyes, misinterpreting her response, "You should be used to this by now..." he started to complain, but Sakaura cut him off as she hugged his chest hard and nearly sobbed as the tension broke within her. The angelic guardian grunted at the tightness of her embrace but with his usual quiet composure he replied;  
"It's alright. I'm here for you Master."  
Sakura took a deep breath and she pointed back up to Wrath "Let's go get him, Yue!"

Syaoran ran out and headed for the stairs, _Got to buy Merlin a little more time. Not much, but some._ he reminded himself. As he reached the stairs he heard shouting and whooping from below and as he looked down his vision swam. Not three floor below him a mob of citizens was running full belt after them, some carrying bricks and some even had torches - it could have been directly copied from some cheesy Frankenstein movie but Syaoran felt his knees weaken as he considered what would happen if they caught _him_.  
He rose his sword to eye level and braced himself into a corner of the stairwell. The mob was drawing closer. He aimed and commanded "FIRE!" and upon his word the sword let forth a blast of flame. The stairs caught fire at the corner and he aimed further down "FIRE!" once more the wall and floor burst into flames. He nodded and now aimed at his first blast. "God of Wind answer my call!" he summoned and now the sword unleashed a strong blast of wind into it.  
He heard the mob below pausing, their cheering and noise growing weaker as they came upon the lower floors rapidly growing flames. Suddenly the wind kicked up and the blaze in front of the uncertain citizens flared up in a blast of heat and smoke that blew a hole out of the windows set fire to their clothes and blinded them. The alarms shrieked and Syaoran looked up as the sprinkler system activated. As he ran higher up the stairwell he heard a faint cry above the screams of those below.  
He frowned, that sounded like Sakura... as he looked outside and saw the love of his life dropping like a stone his heart filled with panic and he screamed in fright.  
"SAKURA!"  
"Syoaran!" A gruff voice called from above. He looked up and saw Kero Beros looking at him from above. The Sun Beast coughed and blinked "What on earth have you done down there?"  
Syaoran cried out deperately "Kero, Sakura's fallen from the tower - help her!"  
Kero cried out but something caught his eyes and he shouted back down "Yue caught her! Now come on - she told me to fetch you!"  
Without the need for an answer Syaoran ran up towards him. "Then lets go help her Kero!"

Merlin stepped out of the elevator, now composed. His mind was already on the spells and incantations he might need to break Wraths hold on the population of the city. A feral snarl broke his concentration and he jumped. In front of him two security guards who'd been on the late shifts leapt at him. Merlin frowned and rose a hand. "Stop!" he barked sharply as though talking to a child. The guards actually paused and Merlin had time to fix his stare on them both, he rose his hands at them "By the power of the Lady, I bid you sleep!" his eyes flashed an aquatic blue and both men collapsed. Merlin sighed and stepped over their prone forms. "Poor devils." he whispered sympathetically.  
As he reached a window the mind of Merlin gave way to Tenby who looked out upon his adopted city with tears in his eyes. His home for so many of these years, burning...

'Merlin' was but a memory; one of many of the collective memories of a long dead mage and all his reincarnations that had resided within Tenby's tree. Right now he had all those memories within his skull, so many memories it was impossible to think clearly. Tenby knew however, what to do right now, he had to stop this before it spread.  
He took a deep breath and plunged once more into the memories of Merlin, the ancient Mage's wisdom and knowledge of the arcane arts. He sifted till he came across what he needed. He opened his eyes and concentrated once more. When he spoke, all in the city paused as his voice ran through their collective minds.  
"Lady, your servant begs your strength to aid those now without it. Lady calm these tormented souls that they might hear me!"  
The city paused as his magic worked its way to stop the trickery that possessed it. Citizens collapsed as from within their individual minds the essence of who they once were fought to stop the bestial fury that had driven them to madness.

On top of the tower Wrath hissed in displeasure at the voice that now spoke from within his skull, behind that soft voice he heard another man's words, some kind of foreign magic was at work here. He didn't know what it was but he knew what it was doing. He roared and fought to overcome the calm that disrupted his own magics. Inside his head he heard that same voice say  
_"Let them go Wrath"  
_"I WON'T LET THEM GO! I AM WRATH, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL SINS!"  
Inside his head he heard the man sigh _"Then you leave me no choice, demon. I will free them myself."_  
Wrath sneered at that, was he meant to be impressed by words? He'd just beaten the Mistress of the Cards! What could one miserable little pest do to him? But suddenly he felt a suspicion lurking in the back of his mind.  
He span around and saw Kero leap at him with a snarl. Wraths eyes widened with shock and he rose his arm to block the fangs. Kero clamped down with a crunch on his wrist and Wrath howled with pain. In his head he kept his focus _Fight back against the mage, don't let those people think clearly or...  
_"Wrath!" he head someone shout, he turned to see Syoaran charging at him, sword at the ready. He snarled and tried to heave his arm out of Kero's jaws but they were like a tightened vice. Wrath hissed with displeasure and turned once more to face the boy.

Syaoran swung the sword in an overhead arc and as Wrath raised a claw to defend himself Syaoran took advantage of the opening. He withdrew the blade back a few centimeters and them plunged it underneath the raised arm. It sank into the bicep and black blood dripped out. Wrath howled with pain and his hand whipped down, knocking the blade out of Syoarans grasp then clutching him by his throat.  
He gasped and fought for air, kicking his legs as he was raised off the floor. The world swam and he hit the arm that held him. Kero snarled and jerked his head back, heaving Wrath off balance. The two of them fell on top of Wrath as he collapsed under the combined weight. Wrath put his feet underneath Kero and kicked hard. There was a muffled thud and Kero cried out in pain, releasing the trapped arm. Wrath kicked again, sending Kero tumbling away, then he threw Syaoran after him. Kero gave a cry of alarm and leaped in the way of the soaring male. The two hit the floor, stunned and gasping for air.  
Syoarans eyes fluttered open and he gasped as Wrath loomed over them.  
"NOW YOU DIE, BOY!" Wrath roared as he raised his hands to summon a spell.  
However as he rose his arms a pale shaft of light powered its way into his shoulder and the Sin yelled in pain as he span to face the threat. His eyes widened in horror as another bolt of lightening powered through his stomach from behind and went clean through. As the Sin collapsed Syaoran and Kero saw Yue in the distance, his bow already fading. Beneath him, her wand infused with the 'Thunder' was Sakura. She was pale and shaken but her eyes bright with determination. Syaoran and Kero backed away from the wounded Sin and took up positions to block all exits from the Tower but the sky which Yue already had covered.

Sakura advanced on the Sin, she was calm, her breathing steady despite the pain in her back. She stopped in front of Wrath, listening to him labouring for breath as he clutched his stomach.  
"You're finished." she told him simply "You cannot harm anyone anymore. You need to stop this."  
The dying Sin laughed at her, his eyes wide with pain and disbelief. "Finished little one? This will not stop me for long! This is only-" he coughed violently, a trickle of dark green liquid trickling out of his mouth as his body was wracked with the hacking. He groaned and fell back to the floor. He hissed angrily but his eyes were going dim.  
"Wrath" Sakura pleaded with him "You're dying. Now I beg you, stop this hate."  
The Sin stared at her impassively. He was quickly reverting away from the monstrous form and back into the human he'd possessed before he'd stolen Sloth's energy. His now human flesh was grey and his red eyes were turning cloudy.  
The Sin looked up at Sakura and sneered "You kill an innocent man to end my life." he smirked cruelly "We are not so different you and I, Sakura."

She stared him down. "Get out of him Wrath. I can save that man."  
The Sin sneered "And spend the last moments of my life as weak as you?" he spat.  
Sakura shook her head. "Then you leave me no choice." she threw her wand to one side. "Take me."  
The other gasped and Kero roared "ARE YOU INSANE?"  
She looked at them and smiled sadly. The fog enveloped her and she collapsed.

_Wrath was in between stages, he felt the weight of her body, the curves and fleshiness that made up Sakura. He pressed himself within in like water into a jug. He was laughing in silent triumph as he opened his new eyes and rose unsteadily to his feet. He sneered with her voice  
"Now I kill all of you."  
Suddenly he felt something else, another weight a second one...  
Lust?  
He suddenly felt her released from whatever confinement she'd been in before. She silently screamed in hate at him and he felt himself being pushed out of control, he felt his female body collapse unable to contain two seperate identities... Wait. Not two. Three.  
Wrath saw a floating form before him and he snarled in frustration. She was here! She'd tricked him! The two Sin's both trying to fight for the body had left the consiousness alone. She smiled sadly at the two of them.  
"I'm sorry I had to do this, I didn't want to." she apologised.  
Suddenly she leapt back. Wrath felt the flesh go with her. Lust registered equal horror and disbelief. But the two of them were unable to focus now, she saw her mouth the words 'Shield' and 'Lock'. He leapt at anything, feeling Lust doing the same. But all the bodies were protected by her damn magic!  
He screamed a final curse at her that she would not hear. His anger so incredible that nothing could be compared to it. He knew he was dying now, fading into the void, he could no longer sense Lust, she was already gone.  
He tried one more time but his magic was unstable. The world burned with his anger, and as it did, so too did Wrath.  
Then he felt nothing at all.  
_

**There we go. Epilogue to come. Please R+R.**


	21. Epilogue

I do not own CCS

* * *

Sakura lay very stil on the floor, her eyes closed, all her concentration on the spells she was maintaining so that Wrath and Lust would find no refuge from their own magic. She waited longer than she needed but she finally opened her eyes. She saw Syaoran, Kero and Yue all staring at her. She smiled at them. "Hi." she mumbled.  
They all breathed a sigh of relief, clearly they'd feared the worst. She rose and dusted herself off. Syaoran cleared his throat meaningfully, she looked up at him a little confused.  
"Do you think you could break this spell now?" he asked her.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, she'd totally fogotten about it. She rose her wand "Return to your dormant form." the blue glow faded from them and she suddenly got the shock of her life as Syaoran pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She felt a blush rise up her face, but she smiled at the wonderfully intimate moment. She felt so special...  
There was a gagging noise behind them and she broke away. "KERO!" she shouted at the guardian who was pretending to retch over the edge of the tower.  
Yue raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the city. "We should return to the house. The others will be waiting."  
Kero called over his shoulder "Don't you mean _Touya_ will be waiting, brother?"  
Yue cleared his throat and looked away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Sakura giggled "Ignore Kero. You go on ahead."  
Syaoran suddenly gasped "Merlin! Where's Merlin!"  
There was a soft chuckle from behind them. The young mage stook at the emergency rooftop exit with a composed smile on his face "Actually I think I prefer being just 'William Tenby' from now on, my young master. I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime. Being a guardian is a young man's game these days."  
To prove the point the elderly gentleman leaned back and his back gave out a pop. He sighed and rubbed it in obvious relief "Oh yes, much better..."

Syaoran went over and hugged the butler. The gent gave him a warm smile and returned it, a small smile on his lips.  
Syaoran looked up at him "I'm glad you're alright Tenby."  
William Tenby smiled back "So am I, my young master. So am I."  
Yue nodded in respect to the old man and turned to Sakura "With your permission?" he asked, a pleading look on his face.  
She laughed and nodded "Oh Yue, you don't need to ask..."  
The guardian sighed "It would be wrong not to."  
"Oh very well, off you go. Say 'hi' to my brother for me."  
The guardian nodded and took off, his angelic wings flashing silver in the moonlight for a moment.  
Sakura sighed and looked out at the city. "It's never going to be the same is it...?" she asked.  
Syaoran smiled and took her hand "Actually I have an idea, if you're feeling up to it."  
She looked at him puzzled, he grinned and whispered into her ear. Sakura bit her lip with worry and weighed the options.  
"Will it work do you think?"  
He shrugged "You've mixed other cards before. Why not try it?"  
She nodded "But after this I'm sleeping." she said and turned to face the city.  
He looked ashamed and placed his hands on her shoulders "No Sakura, it's selfish of me to ask... don't do it if you don't feel up to it."  
She smiled softly at him and leaned back over to peck his cheek. "Don't be worried. This is what I do, remember?"

She rose the wand.  
_"Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me! I under our contract command you, RELEASE!"_  
She stood on the lip of the tower "TIME! ERASE! Undo this damage and make all those people forget what they did!"  
The old man Time and the jester like form of Erase nodded silently at her and flew off to do her bidding.  
Sakura swayed on her feet, Syaoran and Tenby caught her and pulled her back.  
She looked at them and sighed "Sorry.." she mumbled "I'm really tired now..."  
She closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips, and went to sleep.

Tenby looked at Syaoran, clearly concerned for Sakura's well being. Syaoran shrugged a silent reply of 'Hey, these things happen'. He lifted her up and looked at Kero.  
"Would you go on ahead? Tell them it's all alright now?"  
Kero gave him a suspicious look, the young man with an unconsious woman in his arms.  
"What's my motivation, kid?" he asked.  
Syoaran felt a flush creep up his face and he barked "KERO! She's unconsious! What more motivation could you possibly-"  
Tenby raised a hand to stop an arguement and then gave Kero a knowing look. "All the goodies you can eat, when you get back to my house and deliver the message of course."  
The guardians eyes went wide with greed and he drooled "Strawberry shortcake? Lemon sponge? _... cream filled pastries?_"  
"As much as you like. The cupboards are nearly full and they've hardly been touched."

Kero went very still, his eyes went so greedy it was quite scary.  
"Hold on sweet tooth, we're going in!" the gaurdian wooped happily as he flew away.  
Tenby chuckled at Syaorans amazed face "It's all about reading the signs my young master. Speaking thus, I shall give you both some privacy once she awakens, no doubt you both have much to catch up on what with all the excitement of the last few days."  
Syaoran had the good grace to blush. "Thank you." he said "I appreciate that." he looked fondly at the sleeping woman he held and stroked her cheek affectionately "I know she does too."

Tomoyo sat with Eriol, whose arm was in a sling but otherwise looked well on the mend. The small group sat around in Tenbys living room, tea and cakes served up from the butler and Sakura had been tucked away in the upstairs bedroom for some much needed rest.  
"So Wrath and Lust just vanished!" Tomoyo asked them as they finished telling them the tale.  
"Yes" Syoaran explained "Lust relied too heavily on others magic to sustain herself and Wrath was using a city worth of power. I guess he overdosed and Lust starved."  
Tenby gathered up the empty cups and plates. There was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Sakura entered the room, rubbing sleep from her eyes and tried to hold back a yawn.  
"Good morning sleepyhead!" Tomoyo said chirpily.  
Sakura looked at her amazed "Its morning? Wow I feel like I've hardly slept at all..."  
"Okay, it's technically morning." her dark haired friend ammended with a smile, indicating to the clock which revealed it was in fact so late in the evening it was now early morning.  
Sakura nodded and stretched. "Morning Touya." she said with a smile.  
Her brother was lying on the sofa with Yukito, both snoring softly and leaning into one another.  
The girls giggled at the two men.  
Kero was curled up on a cushion the crumbs from last nights treat orgy were still on his face. Sakura shook her head.

She turned to face Eriol "You've been rather quiet" she observed "Is something on your mind?"  
Eriol looked distant but snapped himself out of it. "A little. It's just something I need to think about."  
Tomoyo tugged softly at his good arm "What?"  
The young man looked into her eyes "I'm considering staying here..." he said.  
Sakura grinned and Tomoyo's face lit up with delight "That's wonderful news!"  
Eriol nodded and smiled back "Well I'm pleased that was so well received. However," he said "There is the issue of my house back in England."  
Sakura looked at him and it dawned on her, Eriol had no employment to pay for two houses and parting with the old mansion would be hard for him.  
Tomoyo looked a little uncertain "Perhaps I could help?" she offered him.  
He smiled and patted her hand "That's a kind offer but no, I'd rather arrange something myself if you don't mind?"  
Tomoyo shrugged and smiled.  
"Thankyou my dear." he said.

"So I understand this correctly, you need another form of income?" Tenby said appearing in the doorway.  
"That's correct."  
"I see, would you excuse me?" the butler asked, and retreated through to the corridor.  
As he left everyone looked questioningly at Syaoran who shrugged, for he had no idea either what Tenby was up to.  
"I'll go ask." he said, taking the hint after they didn't look away.  
Outside in the corridor Tenby raised a hand to forstall any questions indicating he was on the phone.  
"I see" the old man spoke into the reciever "Thank you Ma'am, that is very generous of you."  
He placed the receiver down and smiled at Syoaran. "I think I have some good news my young master."

He walked back into the living room and asked that everyone listen in. "I have decided," he said eventually "to retire from my post of Syoaran's guardian and butler." as everyone took this in Syaoran stammered  
"But.. But why?"  
"My dear young Master, you have all but grown out of the need for my tuition. My service to your mother is ended; even she agree's so with my report."  
Syoaran stiffened to attention on automatic, he was very careful about his mother and his need to do her proud was still strong in him even now. "So what does that mean?" he asked Tenby.  
"It means, my young Master, that your mother now sees it is an appropriate time for you to become a man. She says you must move out. My house is going to become yours now, and I am going to retire."  
He turned to face Eriol and mused for a second "Which bring me to a rather embarrasing question my good sir. Would you object terribly if the residence I accomodated for a short time might be yours?" he asked in a rather humble voice.

Eriol beamed "I'd be delighted!" he laughed in his rather cultivated way. "But why my house, if you don't mind my asking?"  
Tenby smiled "England is my home; I've been entertaining the thought of a visit to its shores after so long being away."  
Eriol smiled craftily at him "It is not mere coinsidence that 'Clow' returns home just as 'Merlin' does, is it?"  
Tenby harumphed and replied in his most pompous tone of voice "There are such things as coincidences my good sir!"  
Everyone laughed; they all knew from experience that there was no such thing as coincidence.

-

So the next day it was all set up. Tenby began packing with Syoarans help and Eriol went with Tomoyo to see to the administration details about his house. Sakura sat alone in her garden, Touya fast asleep upstairs and her father away on business once more. Yukito had returned home as well, promising to be back once he'd gotten some more sleep and some food.  
She sipped at some juice and Kero did the same next to her, he looked up and grinned "So" he asked "Looking forward to moving out?"  
She stopped and looked at him curiously "Moving out?" she echoed.  
"You know, with the kid?" Kero prompted "He's bound to ask once Tenby goes, he can't keep his eyes off you!"  
Sakura fidgeted as she thought about it. "Well..." she started but she stopped. She didn't have the words to decribe it...  
"It's kind of a big decision for me right now. We'll see."  
"But you want to?" Kero asked.  
"Of course!" she said "Of course I want to! But... well, he just got back really, and we've been rushing about so much. Rushing the relationship along... It's not a crime to want to slow things down a bit is it, take some time to absorb it all before it all changes too much?" she asked.  
Kero shrugged "Nah, I suppose not."  
She relaxed with a sigh.  
"So I guess kid's are a long way off yet..?" the guardian asked with a cheeky grin.  
She went beet red and swiped at him "KERO!" she cried out in embarrasment "DON'T DO THAT TO ME!"  
The guardian laughed and she fumed at him. Some things just never changed.

-  
**Well there we are, I wanted to end on something funny. If anyone thinks I missed out any important details do tell me and I'll edit this chapter. But otherwise I'm calling this one finished for now.  
This has been a pleasure to write, I hope it was as much fun to read.  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed this; it meant a lot to me.  
-Sigmund 17**


End file.
